Best Mistake
by Bsion
Summary: Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight Meanie couple! SeokSol / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!
1. Chapter 1

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : M_

 _Genre :_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Berisik.

Itu adalah kata pertama yang melintas dipikiran seorang pemuda mungil yang kini tengah duduk di kursi depan bar. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan wajah.. terganggu?. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar merasa asing disini. Dan sebenarnya juga, ini kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

MEZA PUB.

Begitulah nama tempatnya. Oh, kalau saja ia tidak diseret paksa ikut kesini, dia tentu tidak akan sudi menginjakkan ujung ibu jari kakinya ditempat berisik, pengap, tidak menyamankan seperti ini. Berterima kasih dan bertepuk tangan lah untuk Seungcheol hyung dan Mingyu yang sudah berhasil membawanya ketempat ini dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Nice.

Jihoon menghela napasnya. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak untuk meninggalkan tas Seungcheol yang berisi proposal-proposal entah apa dan laptop Mingyu yang berisi berbagai laporan yang Jihoon tidak mengerti disini dan menitipkannya pada orang asing.

Oke baiklah, ini tempat milik Jun hyung, teman baik mereka, jadi rasanya, ia bisa mempercayai pekerja disini untuk menitipkan barang ini dan segera keluar lalu pulang. Benar.

Dan setelahnya, dia akan dibakar hidup-hidup karena sudah memberikan barang-barang penting milik kedua pengusaha muda itu pada sembarangan tangan. Nice.

Jihoon kembali menghela napasnya. Kenapa tadi ia tidak kabur saja saat Mingyu menariknya memasuki mobil Seungcheol. Ahh, bodohnyaa.

 _PLUK_

"Jihoon-ah?"

"Wonwoo?"

Jihoon menatap bingung pada Wonwoo –orang yang menepuk bahunya-. Kenapa dia juga ada disini?

"Kenapa kau ada disini Jihoon-ah/Wonwoo-ya?"

Mereka berucap bersama. Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya dan segera duduk dikursi samping kanan Jihoon yang kebetulan baru ditinggal pergi oleh pelanggan lain. Ia mendekatkan dirinya agar bisa berbicara jelas karena musik yang menghentak begitu keras.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Jihoon-ah?!"

Sedikit berteriak, Wonwoo kembali bertanya. Jihoon menutup telinganya. Jarak Wonwoo sudah cukup dekat untuk berbicara dengan frekuensi normal, tapi namja itu malah berteriak. Apa maunya huh?

"Aku diajak Seungcheol hyung dan Mingyu. Sekarang mereka malah menghilang!."

Wonwoo mencibirkan bibirnya. Membuat Jihoon kembali memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ternyata dia benar kesini. Dasar pembohong."

Baiklah, sepertinya Jihoon mulai mengerti sekarang. Kebetulan juga, saat di mobil dia mendengar percakapan Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang membicarakan tentang Wonwoo dan izin. Mungkin ini maksudnya.

Wonwoo tetap dengan wajah cemberutnya dan menatap sebal pada sekitar ruangan remang itu.

"Apa kalian sudah dari tadi?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan memainkan jarinya diatas meja. Pemuda kecil itu juga memainkan bibirnya yang terasa kering. Nyaris satu jam disini tanpa minum cukup membuatnya haus juga ternyata. Pemuda bersurai pink itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bartender yang berjaga. Bibirnya ingin berucap tapi ragu. Ia ingin memesan tapi, apa yang harus ia pesan? Sudah ia bilangkan, kalau ini kali pertamanya ia berada ditempat seperti ini.

"Jihoon-ah, aku akan mencari si taring menyebalkan itu. Kau mau ikut?"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang kini sudah berdiri dan kembali menepuk bahunya dan berbagai botol yang ada dibelakang bartender secara bergantian. Dia ingin ikut tapi dia haus. Mungkin dia akan menyusul nanti.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Oh ya, tolong bawa tas Seungcheol hyung dan Mingyu, aku takut aku lengah dan ini akan hilang kalau aku taruh disini."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kedua tas itu dari tangan Jihoon. Dahinya sempat menyergit melihat salah satu tas ditangannya. Tas Mingyu.

"Untuk apa dia membawa tas ini? Apa dia ingin berdandan?"

Jihoon menatap bingung pada Wonwoo, dan bertanya "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ini tas dari temanku, aku pakai ini untuk menaruh kotak make up milik umma ku dulu, tapi ternyata terbawa saat aku pindah tinggal bersama Mingyu. Untuk apa taring itu membawa ini?"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Sial, dia ditipu!

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera mencarinya. Jihoon-ah, sampai nanti."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan setiap langkah Wonwoo yang menjauhinya dan kini menghilang ditelan liukan tarian manusia dilantai dansa sana. Pemuda mungil ini kembali membalikkan badannya, berniat memesan. Tapi..

"Want some Tequila sir?"

Dengan senyum yang –baiklah Jihoon akui- sangat manis dan tampan, bartender itu memberikan ia segelas minum yang entah apa Jihoon tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang apa tadi? Tequila? Ya, mungkin itu.

Ragu sebenarnya, tapi dengan perlahan tangganya menggapai gelas itu. Sang bartender masih tersenyum. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat seorang pelanggan yang lain memanggilnya. Seolah mengucapkan permisi dengan bahasa tubuh sopannya.

Jihoon memperhatikan gelas itu dengan ragu. Apa dia harus membuka google dulu untuk mencari tahu apa saja kandungan yang terdapat diminuman bernama Tequila ini. Tapi, ah tenggorokkannya sudah terlanjur kering minta dibasahi.

Tapi, bagaimana cara meminumnya, apa minuman dengan nama Tequila ini begitu pahit atau asam atau apa hingga dipinggiran gelasnya bertabur garam?! Oh ayolah, Jihoon sedang benar-benar haus dan kenapa dia diberi minuman aneh seperti ini?! Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang pria terlihat memasuki pub ini dengan santai. Salah satu diantara mereka yang lebih tinggi, langsung menggerakan pelan tubuhnya begitu alunan musik menghentak memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya terdiam dan menatap datar pada setiap makhluk yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Kau yang kemarin memintaku mengajak mu kesini."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang putihnya itu memutar malas matanya. Itu kan kemarin, sekarang dia benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk berada ditempat yang berisik. Dan tempat ini benar-benar memekakkan.

"Yak Lee Seok Min-"

"Oh hyung, lihatlah. Aku mendapatkan anak anjing tersesat disini. Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan, aku duluan hyung."

Kwon Soonyoung menjatuhkan rahang nya. Matanya mengerjap mengikuti langkah kaki Seok Min yang membawa lelaki tinggi itu pada seorang pemuda. Yang benar-benar masih terlihat muda. Pemuda berwajah bule itu terlihat benar-benar kebingungan dan.. apa-apaan Seok Min itu?! Main peluk anak orang sembarangan saja.

Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa bocah itu malah balas memeluk Seok Min dan.. mereka BERCIUMAN?! Oh, oke. Dari pada kepala nya pecah karena memikirkan keanehan itu, lebih baik dia pergi dari sini. Mungkin minum sebentar akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Dengan langkah santai, dia melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi, baru dua langkah..

 _BRUK_

"Akh! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja."

Dengan cepat Soonyoung memegang tembok disamping nya. Untung tabrakan orang itu dibahunya tidak terlalu kuat, setidaknya tidak sampai membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah ya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Soonyoung membantu orang itu yang sepertinya agak kesulitan karena membawa dua tas dipunggung dan bahunya, ditambah dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya mabuk dalam rangkulan orang bermata tajam sayu itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan orang itu lewat menuju pintu keluar yang masih tidak jauh dari punggungnya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar orang mabuk itu mengigau tentang Wonwoo, cium dan cinta. Entahlah. Bukan urusannya juga.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bar dan duduk disana. Ia memanggil seorang bartender bernametag Oh Sehun dan memesan segelas Vodka with blueberry favorit nya.

Sembari menunggu, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti hentakan musik dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang yang duduk tiga bangku dari kirinya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Didepan orang itu terdapat berbagai macam gelas yang sudah kosong. Tapi masih ada satu gelas Tequila yang isinya masih penuh. Sepertinya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dan pemuda kecil itu terlihat sudah mabuk. Walaupun penerangan ditempat ini remang-remang, namun Soonyoung masih dapat melihat cukup jelas kalau kedua pipi chubby itu merona merah. Belum lagi, wajah nya yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Soonyoung terkekeh. Benar-benar lucu sekali.

Soonyoung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bartender yang kini membawakan pesanannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyesap sedikit Vodka miliknya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk.

 _Kau dimana? Kita perlu bicara Soonyoung-ah!_

Soonyoung mendecakkan lidahnya. Mereka sudah putus, mau apa lagi wanita ini?!

Dengan kesal dia meneguk buas minumannya. Sudah tidak memikirkan sama sekali tata cara meminum vodka ala dirinya. Hari ini dia cukup stress dan rasanya, mabuk adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRUK_

"Mhn~ Nghh~"

Suara erangan terdengar sayup didalam apartment sepi ini. Ruangan didalam sinipun gelap karena sejak masuk tadi sang pemilik tidak ada niatan untuk menyalakannya. Hanya cahaya bulan dari jendela yang terbuka yang membatu pencahayaan diruangan luas ini.

"Akh! Ahh~"

Kembali, suara desahan terpantul dinding memasuki indra pendengaran seorang pemuda yang tengah mencumbu lawan didepannya. Bibir lelaki itu terlihat sibuk dengan hisapan dalam mulutnya. Melumat kasar bibir tipis lawannya yang mungil. Tangannya juga ikut aktif menjelajahi tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah berhasil menyusup masuk kedalam celana pendek pemuda bersurai pink itu.

Kwon Soonyoung memindahkan cumbuan bibirnya kearah leher bersih itu. Menghirup pelan aromanya yang membuat dirinya bertambah mabuk. Lidahnya turut keluar dan menjilat setiap celah disana. Kakinya menuntun mereka untuk segera memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan kaki kirinya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kekasur.

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba memberi lahan yang lebih luas untuk Soonyoung garap dilehernya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mencengkram rambut pirang putih itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Dengan sengatan-sengatan yang terasa nikmat tepat dibagian Soonyoung menyentuh tubuhnya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Semua berjalan begitu saja dan berakhir membawa mereka kesini. Apartment Soonyoung. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas malam panas mereka.

Soonyoung mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan kemejanya yang membuatnya semakin gerah dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam kaos putih polos yang dikenakan Jihoon. Mengangkat kaos itu hingga leher dan membawa bibirnya pada tonjolan didada pemuda mungil itu. Mulai dengan menjilatnya dan menghisap habis nipple kemerahan yang mulai mengeras itu. Membuat Jihoon mendesah keras.

Setelah puas, kini jajahannya semakin turun dan turun. Hingga berakhir diselatan tubuh Jihoon. Bagian tubuh pemuda mungil itu yang terlihat menonjol dan mengeras. Soonyoung mengecup pelan tonjolan disana dan membawa zipper celana Jihoon turun dengan gigitannya. Tangannya melepaskan celana itu hingga terlepas dan menampilkan kejantanan Jihoon yang sudah berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya.

Dengan smirk diwajah tampan itu, Soonyoung menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari sana dan memakan habis kejantanan Jihoon. Tangannya meremas lembut kedua bola kembar milik pemuda mungil itu. Membuat desahan yang mengalun dari bibir Jihoon semakin mengeras dan menggoda.

Tidak puas, Jihoon merubah posisinya. Ia bangun dan mendorong Soonyoung untuk berbaring dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat diatas wajah lelaki tampan itu. Soonyoung yang tanggap, kembali menikmati sajian yang terhidang dihadapannya. Jihoon terus mendesah dan mendesah sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Mencoba memompa kejantanannya dalam mulut Soonyoung.

Terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit, Jihoon merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang. Perutnya terasa melilit dan ingin menyemburkan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dengan Soonyoung yang membantu menghisap miliknya kuat-kuat.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Aaaakhhhh!"

Jihoon keluar dengan dua tembakan keras didalam mulut Soonyoung. Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu menelan seluruh cairan Jihoon. Pemuda itu mengangkat pinggang ramping Jihoon dari atas wajahnya. Membiarkan Jihoon dengan posisi telengkup mencoba menetralkan napasnya.

Soonyoung melepas celanannya. Mengocok pelan kejantanannya sembari menatap lapar pada bokong Jihoon yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik pinggang Jihoon dan membuat posisi namja mungil itu menungging. Meludahi lubang kecil pemuda itu dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kesana. Memasuki surga dunia kecilnya.

Jihoon mengerang sakit begitu ujung kepala kejantanan Soonyoung mencoba memasuki anal nya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bantal dibawahnya. Wajahnya pun ikut tertanam disana. Terlihat jelas kalau dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Arghh! Sakit!"

Baru setengah jalan tapi Jihoon benar-benar merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua. Ia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Sakit. Ini benar-benar sangat sakit.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi dimana adik kecilnya diremas dengan begitu kuat didalam sana. Lubang Jihoon seolah menyedotnya untuk terus dan terus masuk kedalam. Membuatnya tidak sabar dan langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam sana.

"AAARGHHH! SAKIT!"

Soonyoung membuka matanya. Dia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala lawannya dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut dan tangannya yang memainkan nipple Jihoon yang mulai kembali mengeras.

Jihoon mencoba meredakan tangisannya. Pemuda kecil itu menggerakkan sedikit bokongnya. Mencoba memberitahu Soonyoung kalau dia siap. Walaupun ia harus sedikit menahan sakit dilubangnya, tapi Soonyoung yang sudah membawanya sejauh ini, tidak mungkin harus berhenti ditengah jalan.

Soonyoung menggerakkan perlahan pinggulnya. Memompa lubang Jihoon dengan perlahan dan secara pasti menaikkan tempo nya. Kejantanannya yang terasa terjepit begitu membuatnya terbang dan merasakan nikmatnya surga milik Jihoon.

"Oh! So tight baby~ sshh ahh~"

"Ah! Ah! A-Ah! Fastehh~ aaahh~!"

Mereka saling menyahut. Mendesahkan kenikmatan mereka. Terus hingga letihnya tubuh menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _09.13 AM_

Sudah terlalu siang untuk memulai sebuah aktifitas, apalagi kalau kau baru bangun dari tidur mu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan badan yang sepertinya mengalami pegal-pegal ringan Soonyoung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menggilat tidak nyaman karena tubuhnya terasa terhimpit dan gerah.

Dengan kesal lelaki itu bangkit terduduk dan mengacak kasar rambutnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang dipakainya dan mengambil celananya yang tergeletak dilantai, memakainya dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, dia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Berjalan santai kearah lemari dan mengambil sepasang baju dari sana. Dia menyempatkan diri melihat kalender yang menempel didepan pintu lemarinya. Hari libur. Berarti dia akan bersantai dirumah.

Selesai memakai bajunya, dia hendak menaruh kembali handuk kekamar mandi. Tapi, langkah kakinya terhenti karena merasa ia menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah baju.

Diangkatnya baju itu dan diperhatikannya dengan detail. Dia merasa tidak memiliki baju putih lengan panjang seperti ini. Ia memiringkan pelan kepalanya. Matanya melirik sekitar kakinya, baju dan celana berserak dilantai bahkan ada yang sampai disofa depan kasur.

Pandangannya teralih kekasur. Dimana ia mendengar suara decit dari sana. Dan tebak apa yang dilihat?!

' _Di-Dia s-ss-siapa?!'_

Dengan cepat dia melempar baju yang dipegangnya dan berlari mengelilingi kasur. Lelaki itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur. Mencoba melihat wajah seseorang yang tertidur membelakanginya tadi.

' _Kyeopta'_

Hey, ada apa dengan senyum konyol itu Soonyoung-ah?

Seolah tersadar, dia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Pandangannya menatap serius pada makhluk didepannya ini. Mencoba mengingat bagaimana orang ini bisa ada diapartmentnya.

Setahu nya, dia tidak pernah mengenal orang ini. Jangankan mengenal, pernah bertemu saja tidak.

Tunggu.. bertemu?

Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya. Mengingat sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya mengingat kalau ia melihat pria manis ini dibar tadi malam. Tapi hanya itu. Setelahnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun.

Apa dia mabuk tadi malam?

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang mengitari otaknya saat ini. Dari bukti baju yang berserakan dilantai sudah cukup untuknya mengatakan iya sebenarnya. Tapi, dia masih ragu.

Maka dari itu, dengan perlahan, ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Berharap kalau apa yang ada dibaliknya seperti apa yang diharapkan. Walaupun ia tahu, kalau kemungkinannya bahkan tidak ada.

Dan..

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya.

Bahkan beberapa bercak kemerahan yang sekilas ia lihat dibahu dan leher pemuda mungil itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

' _Bagus Kwon Soonyoung. Bagus. Kau sudah menyetubuhi orang yang tidak kau kenal dan terlebih, dia, laki-laki! Nice! Berharaplah dia tidak dibawah umur!'_

Soonyoung beranjak dari sana dan berjalan keluar. Ia butuh kedapur dan mendapatkan segelas air jernih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya berat. Ia mengambil satu gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Meminumnya dengan rakus sembari mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan malas, dilihatnya satu pesan yang masuk.

 _Kau dimana? Aku akan ke apartment mu_

Wanita ini lagi. Mau apa lagi dia?

Soonyoung kembali mengacak rambutnya. Bahkan hari belum terlalu siang tapi kepalanya sudah nyaris meledak karena terlalu panas.

 _Ting Tong~_

' _Cepat sekali'_

Dengan cepat Soonyoung berlari kepintu depan. Mengecek dari intercom dan ia langsung menemukan wajah galak wanita yang sudah resmi putus dengannya seminggu yang lalu.

Baru saja dia membuka kunci pintunya dan wanita itu langsung menerobos masuk. Nyaris membuat jantungnya lepas karena kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Masuk kerumah orang sembarangan."

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan galak kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa katamu? Orang? Kau kekasih ku."

Soonyoung mendengus. Dengan malas, dia berjalan kearah sofa. Enggan menanggapi wanita gila ini.

Wanita itu menatap sebal pada lelaki yang masih dicintainya itu. Namun pandangannya teralih pada rak sepatu didepan pintu. Keningnya menyergit. Dengan perlahan dia menggapai rak sepatu itu dan memperhatikan dengan jelas salah sepatu yang berantakan disana. Wajah penasarannya dengan cepat berubah menjadi garang.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Beraninya kau berselingkuh dari ku!"

Soonyoung menatap bingung pada wanita yang secara pasti mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa maksud mu?! Apa perlu aku berteriak ditelinga mu kalau kita sudah putus?!"

"Lihat itu!"

Soonyoung mengikuti arah tunjuk mantan kekasihnya itu yang menuju pada rak sepatu.

"Kau membawa wanita lain kesini?! Dimana wanita itu?!"

Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti. Apa wanita ini benar-benar sudah gila?!

"Apa maksudmu?! Wanita apa?!"

"Bajingan! Jangan menipu ku!"

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. Wanita ini, benar-benar..

"KE-"

"Apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau aku salah paham?! Kau mau bilang kalau itu sepatu Mingyu? Hey! Sejak kapan kaki Mingyu jadi sekecil itu! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH?!"

"BERISIK!"

 _BRUK_

.

.

.

.

.

Gerah.

Jihoon menggilat pelan. Pemuda itu bangun dan mengacak asal rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar masih mengantuk.

" _Kwon Soonyoung! Beraninya kau berselingkuh dari ku!"_

" _Apa maksud mu?! Apa perlu aku berteriak ditelinga mu kalau kita sudah putus?!"_

" _Lihat itu! Kau membawa wanita lain kesini?! Dimana wanita itu?!"_

" _Apa maksudmu?! Wanita apa?!"_

" _Bajingan! Jangan menipu ku!"_

Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendelik kesal kearah pintu. Suara orang entah siapa diluar sana benar-benar mengganggunya.

" _KE-"_

" _Apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau aku salah paham?! Kau mau bilang kalau itu sepatu Mingyu? Hey! Sejak kapan kaki Mingyu jadi sekecil itu! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH?!"_

Cukup sudah!

Jihoon mengambil bantal disampingnya dan dengan kesal melemparnya kearah pintu.

"BERISIK!"

 _BRUK_

Pemuda bersurai pink itu membanting dirinya kembali kekasur. Mencoba untuk kembali kealam mimpinya. Ia mendengus kesal dan membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal yang lain. Suara berisik diluar sana bukannya berhenti justru semakin ribut.

 _CLEK_

.

.

.

.

.

"BERISIK!"

 _BRUK_

Wanita itu mendengus pelan. Soonyoung dengan cepat mencoba mencegah wanita itu yang akan kekamarnya.

"Yak! Kau mau apa?! Keluar dari rumah ku sekarang!"

Mantan kekasihnya itu kembali melemparkan pandangan menusuknya pada Soonyoung yang kini benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Hah! Bilang saja kalau kau takut ketahuan kan? PERCUMA! AKU SUDAH TAHU! DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

Soonyoung membelabakkan matanya. Apa maunya wanita ini huh?!

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan?! KITA SUDAH PUTUS!"

 _PLAK_

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Lekaki itu mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menenangkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terbakar emosi. Lelaki itu melirik kearah wanita yang tadi menggamparnya kini kembali berjalan lantang kekamarnya.

 _BRAK_

"MANA WANITA JALANG ITU?!"

Wanita itu mengdobrak pintu kamar Soonyoung dan langsung masuk kesana. Pandangannya makin membara melihat gundukan ditengah kasur milik –menurutnya- kekasihnya.

"HEY! APA-APAAN KA-"

"WANITA BRENGS-"

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK_

"MANA WANITA JALANG ITU?!"

Jihoon menghela napasnya berat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sembari melempar pandangan kesal pada seseorang yang benar-benar merusak mood nya.

"WANITA BRENGS-"

Seketika saja. Hening.

Jihoon merubah pandangan kesalnya menjadi bingung. Menatap bingung pada sepasang makhluk didepan pintu yang juga terdiam menatapnya. Dengan perlahan kepalanya miring kekanan sembari mengerjap polos. Hey, ada apa ini?

"Ah-ah-hahaha"

Keheningan dipecah dengan tawa datar Soonyoung. Lelaki itu berjalan maju dan menutupi arah pandang wanita Kim didepannya itu dengan cepat. Ia mengusap canggung tengkuknya masih dengan tawa garingnya.

"Hahaha, lebih kita berbicara diluar, hahaha"

Soonyoung mencoba mendorong wanita itu untuk keluar bersamanya. Tapi, tangan putih wanita itu menahannya. Dengan tatapan dinginnya, ia menusuk sosok mungil dikasur itu.

"Kau siapa?"

Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Lee Jihoon." Dan menjawab dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Hey, sudahlah. Ayo kelu-"

"Dia siapa Kwon. Soon. Young?"

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya gugup. Otaknya memutar dengan cepat. Mencoba mencari celah dikesempitan ini. Jujur saja. Dia ingin lolos dari wanita ini. Maka dari itu, otaknya mencari solusi yang menguntungkannya.

"Kau sendiri? Kau siapa?"

Baik Soonyoung maupun wanita itu sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kasur. Menatap pada sosok mungil disana yang masih mempertahankan wajah bingung dan polosnya.

Soonyoung gemas.

 _Tuhan! Jujur aku tidak bohong, Dia. Benar. Benar. Imut!_

"Ah-ha-haha-hahaha, sayang.."

Jihoon semakin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Soonyoung dengan cepat berjalan kekasur dan duduk dihadapan Jihoon. Tangannya menaikkan selimut dipinggang pemuda itu dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu hingga bahu.

"Sayang, kau pasti masih lelah kan? Istirahat lagi saja ya.. maaf aku mengganggu mu."

Jihoon menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Apa maksud 'sayang' dan kedipan itu eoh?

"Apa maks-"

"Ah, baby. Kita akan bicara nanti, tapi sekarang masih ada yang harus aku urus."

Soonyoung dengan cepat bangun dan menyeret tangan wanita yang sedari tadi mematung disana. Menutup pintu dan langsung membawa wanita itu menuju pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan mu. Maafkan aku Kim Saeron."

 _BRUK_

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Soonyoung langsung menutup pintu. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan ketidaksopanannya dalam menghadapi wanita.

Lelaki itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Namun, baru kakinya sampai diruang tengah, dia sudah dihadang dengan tatapan dingin pemuda mungil yang kini menyilangkan tangan nya didada dan menatapnya dengan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Oops, dia punya masalah yang cukup rumit disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo terdiam. Dia memberiakan tangan yang kini melingkari pinggang polosnya semakin erat.

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo tetap bungkam. Dia semakin mengalihkan pandangannya saat wajah itu mendekat disisi wajahnya.

"Hyung, kau masih marah padaku?"

Lelaki emo itu masih tetap mengunci mulutnya. Enggan bersuara. Jujur saja, dia masih kesal Mingyu. Karena pemuda yang sudah menjadi kakasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu berbohong padanya.

"Hyung-"

"Kau tahu Kim Mingyu, kalau saja aku tidak datang tadi malam. Kau mungkin saja 'tidur' dengan wanita liar diluar sana. Kau hampir membuat hubungan kita hancur Gyu,"

"Hyung.. "

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya. Mencoba membawa bahu Wonwoo untuk telentang, menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau hanya tidak enak menolak tawaran Seungcheol hyung yang sudah membantu mu. Tapi, membohongi ku dan terlebih, kau membawa Jihoon masuk kedalam sana.. aku kecewa padamu Kim Mingyu. Aku yakin kau tahu betapa sayang nya aku pada Jihoon."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. Mengutuk kebodohannya semalam, yang nyaris membuat hubungannya dengan Wonwoo kandas.

"Maafkan aku hyung.."

Wonwoo mengangkat kecil sudut bibirnya. Perlahan, tangannya naik dan mengusap pipi Mingyu yang agak sedikit chubby.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu."

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kedua bola mata hitam disana yang kini tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir menggoda hyung tercintanya itu. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

 _CUP_

Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kim Mingyu."

..

..

"Nghh~"

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : about 2.100+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hening.

Soonyoung masih membeku ditempatnya dan Jihoon masih belum beranjak dari pijakannya. Tatapan pemuda mungil itu terlihat begitu dingin, walau gurat sedih terlihat samar disana.

Baru saja Soonyoung hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, dia dihentikan Jihoon yang mulai melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Terus mendekat walau langkahnya sedikit tertatih. Perbedaan tinggi terlihat begitu jelas saat Jihoon sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Membuat Soonyoung detik itu juga menahan napasnya.

Soonyoung akui, wajah dingin itu tidak menutupi keimutan sang pemilik. Wajahnya yang bulat, matanya yang sipit, bibirnya yang lucu. Demi apa, Soonyoung agak sedikit kecewa karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya bibir itu.

Hey, mereka sudah bercumbu tadi malam kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Soonyoung tidak mencium bibir menggoda itu kan? Jujur saja, Soonyoung benar-benar kecewa karena dia lupa. Sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Lelaki bersurai kuning pucat itu sedikit tersentak kebelakang saat lengan atasnya bertubrukan dengan cukup kuat dengan bahu namja itu. Soonyoung memegang lengan nya sebentar, dan segera mengejar Jihoon yang kini mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu terdiam. Soonyoung tetap berdiri menunggu namja mungil itu bersuara. Kakinya bergerak gelisah sembari otaknya mengingat nama orang dihadapannya ini.

"Yak!"

Merasa tangannya dicekal membuat tatapan tajamnya semakin menusuk pada orang dibelakangnya. Jihoon menyentak kuat tangan Soonyoung. Dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi dan mata nya yang sedikit berair, namja kecil dengan suara seraknya itu berkata,

"Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa tuan. Aku permisi."

Soonyoung hanya menggapai angin saat tubuh itu menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pintu apartmentnya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak enak hati dengan tatapan mata yang sayu.

' _Lee Jihoon.._ '

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dengan cepat. Tidak diperdulikannya rasa sakit dibagian bawah belakang tubuhnya. Dia terus dan terus melangkah. Pulang. Itu adalah tujuannya saat ini. Jujur saja, dia... takut.

 _Bruk_

Lagi. Dia menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak sengaja tentu saja. Panik, takut membuatnya ingin segera sampai dirumahnya. Di apartmentnya. Di kamarnya.

 _Tes_

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang sedari tadi meminta untuk keluar. Beruntung kawasan ini sepi.

Pemuda itu menggigit kuat kepalan tangannya. Menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dan menangis, semoga dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya. Memeluk lututnya dengan begitu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya disana dengan tangisan yang semakin kuat. Beberapa orang yang lewat disana, menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ada yang berwajah terganggu sampai ada juga yang mata nya ikut berair mendengar tangisan Jihoon yang terdengar begitu kecewa.

Tentu saja Jihoon kecewa. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Apa yang sudah dilakukan, membuat air matanya menolak untuk berhenti.

' _Umma~'_

Jihoon ingin memeluk umma nya sekarang juga. Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti ini.. apa yang akan umma nya katakan? Dia pasti sangat kecewa. Jihoon yang dulu berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan umma nya, kini janji itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Rangkaian kata yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa ia usung karena umma nya, pasti sudah sangat kecewa karena keadaannya sekarang.

 _PLUK_

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tepat langsung kedalam bola mata cokelat milik seseorang dihadapannya yang kini memasang wajah khawatir.

"Jihoon-ah.."

"Hyung.."

Dengan cepat, berat badan Jihoon jatuh tepat kedalam pelukan orang itu. Membuat air matanya kembali mengalir dengan lebih deras.

"Jihoon-ah, aku mencari mu, kau kemana saja?"

Lelaki tampan itu memeluk erat tubuh bergetar didalam kukungannya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengecupi rambut pink pucat Jihoon. Mencoba menenangkan, walau nyatanya tangisan Jihoon justru semakin kuat.

"Hey, baby.. maafkan aku karena meninggalkan mu tadi malam."

Jihoon menggigit kuat bibirnya, mencoba meredam isakannya yang semakin kuat. Membuat lelaki tampan yang memeluknya, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Baby.. mianhae, seharusnya aku tidak mengajak mu kemarin malam. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mu. Seharusnya aku-"

 _CUP_

Lelaki itu terdiam mematung. Bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jihoon tadi langsung terbuka begitu Jihoon melepaskan kecupannya. Membuat pemuda kecil itu terkekeh pelan. Melupakan sejenak rasa sedih dan kecewanya.

"Ji... baby.."

"Khekhe... kau lucu hyung."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Dia menghapus pelan bekas air matanya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya pada lelaki yang masih belum tersadar itu. Membuat kekehan Jihoon berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup keras.

Seungcheol memfokuskan pandangannya yang tadi kosong, kini menatap Jihoon dengan penuh minat. Senyum dengan perlahan tumbuh di bibirnya. Jihoon yang sedang tertawa seperti ini sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dia terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan sedikit saja.

Sadar diperhatikan, membuat Jihoon menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya terangkat dan memukul cukup kuat bahu Seungcheol.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung."

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan dan kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Yang sontak saja, membuat Jihoon dengan segera menyenderkan kepalanya didada Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini sendirian baby? Maafkan aku kalau penyebabnya adalah aku."

Seungcheol mengecup lembut pelipis kiri Jihoon. Terdiam menunggu kekasih mungil nya itu bersuara. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengajak dan meninggalkannya sendirian di pub tadi malam.

Benar-benar kesalahan fatal Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon terdiam, menggigit bibirnya kuat. Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya menatap Seungcheol yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Membuat air mata kembali mengambang dimatanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Seperti katanya tadi, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

' _...tidak terjadi apa-apa.'_

' _...tidak terjadi apa-apa.'_

' _...tidak ter-'_

"AARRGHHH!"

Soonyoung mengacak kasar rambutnya. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Jihoon dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu?! Tentu saja Soonyoung tidak dapat tenang. Tidak dengan rasa bersalahnya. Tidak dengan rasa..

Soonyoung terdiam. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya dan dia sadar itu. Tapi...

' _Tidak! Tidak!'_

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia menarik dan menghebuskan napasnya dengan kuat sebelum memantapkan niatnya. Dia harus mencari Jihoon. Ya. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahang nya. Dia tahu kalau Mingyu sangat suka makan tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan makan sebanyak ini.

Lihat lah, meja dihadapannya ini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Satu meja itu masih bisa diwajarkan, tapi ini lima meja dan kalau semua digabungkan, mungkin bisa mencapai panjang 1x1m.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan saat Mingyu tersedak makanannya. Pemuda emo itu langsung mendorong minuman miliknya yang langsung disambar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menopang dagunya.

"Makan pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan minta makanan mu."

Mingyu menghabiskan minumnya dalam satu tegak. Terbatuk pelan dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya sebagai balasan ucapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat acuh bahu nya dan menatap keluar. Siang ini terlihat begitu mendung. Bahkan angin yang berhembus cukup dingin. Membuat pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Sepertinya kencan dengan Mingyu kali ini harus ditunda kalau hujan benar-benar turun.

"Hyung,"

Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu dan sontak membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan daging dari kekasihnya itu.

"Makanlah hyung, kau belum makan apapun kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Menampilkan gigi taring nya. Lelaki itu kembali menyumpit daging dipiringnya dan menyuapkannya kembali ke Wonwoo. Yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang pemuda emo.

Begitulah. Mingyu terus menyuapi Wonwoo hingga tinggal beberapa potong lagi. Dan Wonwoo mulai memilih makanan lain meja itu.

"Aku mau itu Gyu~"

Wonwoo menunjuk pizza tepat disamping kiri siku Mingyu. Membuat namja bongsor itu langsung mengangkat ujung bibirnya tidak terima.

"No hyung. Punya mu, cuma yang ini. Yang lain, punya ku."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu balas menunjukkan wajah tidak terima. Dia langsung bangun dari duduknya guna mencapai pizza yang dia inginkan. Yang langsung dicegah oleh Mingyu. Bocah itu ikut berdiri, merentangkan tangannya mencegah pergerakan Wonwoo.

"Tidak hyung! Ini punya ku!"

"Yaaaak! Mingyu-yaaa~"

"Tidak hyung! Aaaaaaaaa! Ummmaaaa!"

Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakkannya dan tertawa terbahak mendengar jeritan Mingyu dengan suara melengkingnya. Selalu seperti itu. Mingyu pasti akan menjerit layaknya wanita yang akan diperkosa.

Wonwoo terus terbahak mendengar jeritan Mingyu yang masih terus berlanjut. Tanpa menyadari Mingyu yang menatapnya.

Lihatlah, Wonwoo terlihat begitu indah. Tawa nya yang manis. Mingyu menyukainya. Dimana ia yang membuat senyum dan tawa itu ada diwajah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya saat merasa tangannya digenggam. Dia balas menatap Mingyu yang lurus menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku mencintai mu hyung."

Lelaki dengan mata tajam sayunya itu tersenyum kecil. Dengan pipi bersemu ia menerima perlakuan manis Mingyu yang mengecup lembut punggung tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu."

Tepuk tangan dan beberapa siulan juga sorakan terdengar ramai setelahnya. Wonwoo menunduk malu sedangkan Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar telah menjadi tontonan sejak tadi.

Mingyu tertawa kecil dan melirik Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. Keduanya tertawa dengan tangan yang semakin erat tertaut.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah benar-benar berantakkan. Dia menghempaskan dirinya dibangku taman. Mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang memburu karena sudah lebih dari dua jam dia berkeliling layak nya orang gila.

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya dengan berat. Kepalanya menatap langit. Mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. Terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Tolong pertemukan kami kembali Tuhan.. aku butuh bertemu dengannya.'_

Lagi, dia menghela napasnya.

Disandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman. Mungkin dia akan tidur disini sebentar. Tidak perduli kalau badannya akan pegal-pegal setelah ini. Tidak perduli kalau dia akan mengganggu pengunjung lain. Dia butuh istahat untuk otaknya yang sudah lebih dari setengah hari ini terasa begitu panas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sore. Langit jingga hari ini terlihat begitu indah. Matahari yang mulai turun diluar sana sangat cantik disaksikan secara langsung. Tidak menutupi keterpesonaan setiap orang yang mungkin juga melihatnya dari jendela gedung-gedung tinggi.

Sayang sekali, pemandangan sore yang indah itu sama sekali tidak menarik hati Lee Jihoon yang kini justru sibuk dengan urusannya. Menutupi setiap celah di rak buku miliknya dengan buku-buku baru yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia beli.

Setelah selesai, dia beranjak dari sana dan menuju keluar kamarnya. Melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack dikulkas dan jus jeruk. Kembali keruang tengah dan memutar film yang sudah dia rekam waktu itu.

Pemuda mungil itu menyamankan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Memilih untuk duduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet lembut. Memeluk lututnya dan mulai serius mengikuti alur cerita dari film yang ditontonnya.

' _Ikutlah hari ini baby, ayolaaah temani aku.. kau tega membiarkan aku pergi berdua saja dengan raksasa taring itu?'_

' _Kalau begitu jangan pergi.'_

' _Ayolaah baby~ aku sudah sangat suntuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor.'_

' _Aku menolak.'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kenapa kau cemberut terus hyung?'_

' _Aku bilang aku tidak mau ikut.'_

' _Tapi kita sudah setengah jalan baby.'_

' _Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. Menyebalkan.'_

' _Hahaha..'_

 _._

 _._

' _Want some Tequila sir?'_

' _Permisi, bisa aku memesan yang lain?'_

' _Anda ingin apa sir?'_

' _Hn.. apa saja.'_

 _._

 _._

' _Ah-ha-haha-hahaha, sayang..'_

' _Ah, baby. Kita akan bicara nanti, tapi sekarang masih ada yang harus aku urus.'_

' _Sayang, kau pasti masih lelah kan? Istirahat lagi saja ya.. maaf aku mengganggu mu.'_

' _Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa tuan. Aku permisi.'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kenapa kau menangis disini sendirian baby? Maafkan aku kalau penyebabnya adalah aku.'_

' _Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa.'_

' _Bohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja hyung. Tidak. Sudah terjadi sesuatu. Sudah. Maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan.'_

Jihoon semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Mengabaikan suara berisik dari peperangan yang sedang terjadi didalam film yang diputarnya. Bayangan demi bayangan kejadian kemarin semakin kuat memutar diotaknya. Rasa takut, kecewa, marah, sedih melebur jadi satu. Menciptakan emosi yang tidak sanggup ditampungnya sendiri didalam dada. Selalu membuatnya berakhir seperti. Menangis. Dan terus seperti itu.

Pemuda kecil itu mencoba menahan isakannya. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

Dia takut bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu dan mengulangi semua nya. Tidak. Jihoon tidak mau. Tidak akan mau untuk melihat orang itu lagi.

Kejadian malam itu. Benar. Seharusnya Seungcheol tidak mengajaknya. Seharusnya Seungcheol tidak memaksanya. Seharusnya Seungcheol mengerti dirinya. Seharusnya dia tidak bertindak bodoh untuk pasrah diseret masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya itu. Seandainya dia tidak mau. Seandainya dia tidak bodoh.

Seandainya dia tidak pernah bertemu orang itu.

Karena bertemu dengannya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup Jihoon. Karena orang dia berkahir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ya. Semua ini salah orang itu. Salah si brengsek itu. Semua ini... salahnya. Salah Jihoon.

Pub adalah tempat yang berbahaya dan dia malah menyeburkan dirinya didalam sana.

Pemuda itu menghapus kasar airmatanya. Mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap salip yang tertempel sempurna tepat dihadapannya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

' _Kumohon Tuhan.. hapus dia dari ingatan ku. Hilangkan dia dari hidup ku. Kumohon. Karena dia... kesalahan terbesar dihidupku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC -**_

Gue gak tau gue nulis apa :'v

Maap kalo banyak typo :'v

Maap buat ff yang gaje ini, tapi sumpeh gue seneng banget masa banyak yang suka :'v

Trus gue kaya yang langsung semangat gitu buat lanjutin :'v udah ada tiga chapter si sebenernya :'v

Maap juga yang pada minta meanienya :'v sengaja cuma segitu doang, takut kejang-kejang bacanye ntar :'v vhak :'v kaya ff gue bagus aje/? :'v kurang hot yak? Maap udah lama kaga nulis naena soalnye/? :'v

Oh iya, makasih banyak nih yeh, yang udeh nge review :'v saoloh gue seneng bener dah :'v nih balesan review nya yeh, oh iyeh, maap kalo gue kasar apeh gimane, yah udeh begini, maap kan daah :'v anak betawi ane/? Gak betawi asli sih/? Yah ane orang jakarta lah/? :'v jangan panggil author juga, kaga enak ane :'v panggil biasa aje/? Apaan kek/? Bosio aja kek/? Serah dah/? :'v

 **gspghea** : Hamdulilah kalo seneng mah :'v vhak :'v ketauan doyan yd yak/? :'v wkwk :'v iyeh emang ceritanye menstrem banget yeh/? Cuma yeh waktu itu lagi pengen bikin HoZi begini/? Abis gregetan kaga ada NC nye :'v gumoh gue baca yang manis-manis mulu :'v diabetes dah gue/? :'v iyak mantannya Kim Saeron gue baru ngeh pas baca review lo ini masa :'v trus gue baca ulang, eh bener Kim Saeron :'v soalnya tadinya kaga pegen ada namanya nya/? :'v

 **sailing2000** : udah nih beb :'v moga suka yak :'v maap lebih pendek maap kaga muasin/? :'v

 **changlittledeer** : lopyu tuh :'* wkwk :'v tau gue juga pusing ngurusin scene tuh cewe/? :'v emang ucil lagaan sih yeh sok sok an minum di pub mabok dah/? :'v emang getokin aje si oji/? :'v nih udah lanjut yang/? :'v

 **Anna-Love 17Carats** : wkwk :'v maapkan telah menodai mereka :'v emang marah-marah mulu bikin gue bingung bikin bacotannye gimane/? :'v buat meanie nya, hehe maap kaaaan. Saya udah kaga kuat mbaaaakk/? :'v

 **270** : kaga mbak :'v gue kaga niat bikin oneshot buat yang ini/? Pusing soalnye/? :'v saya juga baru kali ini nemu mbak hamdulilah :' mending langka, seinget saya kaga ada malah :'v pernah nemu meanie doang :'v pendek tapi/? :'v ceritanya yang pendek maksudnya/?:'v ya emang udah kontrak Meanie nongol disaat-saat terakhir/? :'v ini udah dilanjut mbak/? :'v

 **dhantieee** : ini udah neng :'v kaga neng :'v ucil masih terlalu kecil untuk hamil saoloh :'v

 **Oreobox** : maap udah buat kaget/? :'v adegan manenye yang mantep/? :'v dooh :'v hamdulilah makasih :'v

 **vjane5048** : wkwk :'v emang dah gillaaaaaa/? Gue juga penasaran ini gimana kelanjutannya/? :'v

 **xavieryo4** : ucil ya begitu lah kabarnya/? :'v bukan lah, ucil biar badan kecil bukan smp kok disini/? :'v masa jadi pedopil/? :'v duuuh binguuung/? :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : hehe ini udah :'v lop yu tuh~ :'v

 **shabrinadivaniarl** : aduuh gue di smirk-in masa :'v ini udah lanjut neng :'v

 **ParkMitsuki** : hehe maap kan meanie/? :'v iya, udah mulai naksir gitu :'v tapi si ucil udah punya pacar/? :'v jadi gini, mantannya Soonyoung itu sepupunya Mingyu, Soonyoung sama Mingyu sama sekali gak kenal, mantannya Soonyoung nyebut Mingyu ya kaya refleks aja gitu, makanya pas Wonu nabrak, si Soonyoung ya gak kenal lah sama Mingyu. ya gitu lah/? :'v –aslinyaaaaa, gue langsung muter otak pas baca review ini/? vhak sedih gue/? :'v – ini udah dilanjut. Maap kalo mengecewakan.

 **arejelquin** : rapih apaan/? Itu banyak typonya saoloh/? Jangan bikin ana terbang neng/? :'v vhak :'v maapkaaaaan meaniieeeee :'v ntar gumoh lagi bacanya :'v ntar dibikinin yang meanie nya dah/? :'v kaga janji tapi :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : sama mbak/? Ini juga ff HoZi ratd M pertama yang saya baca/? :'v sian ucil emang mbak/? Si oji kaga milih milih yeh, ngambilnye anak kecil/? :'v lah si mbak nya malah seneng tapi si ucil dinaena ama oji :'v duuh mbak apaan tuh yang disensor/? Pikiran saya kemana-mana kalo ngomongin sensor/? Vhak/? :'v yo makasih ya, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan/? :'v

 **Ihfaherdiati395** : ini udah dilanjut :'v

Terima kasih banyak, bener bener terima kasih sama yang udah ngereview. Makasih juga buat yang udah fav sama follow. Saoloh saya seneng makasih :'v

Oh iya, gue ada ff Meanie lagi sebenernya. Ada dua, tapi ragu buat ngepost nye :'v sama yg MOHABBATEIN itu dipost minggu depan yak :'v mau langsung di end-in soalnya :'v hehe :'v

Lanjut? Atau.. stop disini?


	3. Chapter 3

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 2.900+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Soonyoung, benar-benar kehilangan jejak Jihoon.

Setelah kejadian terakhir dirumahnya, Jihoon seolah menjadi kasat mata. Dua minggu ini dia gunakan untuk mencari pemuda bersurai pink lembut itu, tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Apa Jihoon tinggal ditempat yang begitu jauh? Atau Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi?

Soonyoung menghempaskan berat badannya sepenuhnya disandaran kursi kebesarannya ini. Jemarinya memainkan pulpen yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk menandatangani berbagai dokumen. Kepalanya menatap kelangit-langit ruangannya. Membayangkan kembali wajah seseorang yang ia cari selama dua minggu ini.

Wajah polos saat tertidur itu, menghipnotis Soonyoung untuk melengkungkan bibirnya. Menciptakan sebuah senyum yang terlihat begitu tampan diwajahnya.

Jujur saja, Soonyoung merindukan wajah itu. Tubuh kecilnya. Soonyoung benar-benar merindukan orang itu.

Apakah rasa kehilangan itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon lagi? Tapi kenapa? Jihoon bilang lupakan semua dan anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Untuk apa dia repot-repot mencarinya, kalau Jihoon sendiri tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya? Mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Kejadian malam itu hanyalah sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Hanya sebuah kesalahan.

Kesalahan terindah dalam hidup Kwon Soonyoung.

Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Jantungnya yang berdebar hanya dengan mengingat bayangan Jihoon. Dadanya yang terasa penuh setiap kali Jihoon mengelilingi otaknya. Soonyoung kini percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama sepertinya.

Lelaki dengan rambut kuning pucatnya itu menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Menyadari dan menerima dengan sepenuh hati, kalau dia sudah tertarik pada Jihoon.

Pemuda yang dilihatnya di pub. Pemuda yang sudah.. menghabiskan malam bersama dengannya. Pemuda yang kini berhasil membawa lari hati Soonyoung entah kemana.

Soonyoung membulatkan tekat. Mencoba untuk tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun dia tidak bisa menarik hati Jihoon menjadi miliknya, setidaknya biarkan dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi untuk mengambil kembali hatinya. Cintanya. Yang sepertinya tabu untuk menjadi nyata. Soonyoung sudah sangat yakin, cinta miliknya, hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Lelaki muda itu menatap pintu. Melihat helaian panjang yang mulai masuk keruangannya disusul tubuh ramping setelahnya. Sekretarisnya. Yoon Junghan. Pemuda cantik yang bahkan melebihi wanita yang pernah bekerja untuknya dulu.

"Rapat nya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap. Aku akan mengecek dokumen yang dibutuhkan. Rapihkan penampilan mu, kau terlihat kacau sekali Soonyoung-ah."

Begitulah Junghan. Pemuda cantik itu akan sangat bawel kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Tidak memperdulikan status dikantornya. Pemuda itu akan bersikap layaknya dirumah sendiri kalau sudah masuk ruangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung adiknya, kenapa harus bersopan pada adik sendiri? Justru adiknya yang harus bersopan padanya kan? Begitulah pikir Junghan. Walau sebenarnya, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah antara Junghan dan Soonyoung.

"Hey cantik, bagaimana kalau menjadi istri ku saja? Kau mau menikah dengan ku kan?"

Junghan memutar malas matanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang akan diperlukan dalam rapat nanti. Mengabaikan Soonyoung yang selalu berbicara seperti itu setiap kali Junghan mengomel.

"Aku tampan. Terima kasih."

Soonyoung mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Siapapun yang mendengar itu, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang setuju. Apa kaca disebrang Junghan kurang besar untuk pemuda itu lihat bagaimana cantiknya dia?

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jasnya dan memakainya. Merapihkan penampilannya sedikit dikaca besar diruangannya dan mengambil ponselnya dimeja. Dia menghampiri Junghan dan duduk disampingnya. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari samping dan mengistirahatkan dagu nya dibahu yang lebih tua.

"Orang akan salah sangka kalau melihat kita begini."

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

Junghan memutar malas matanya –lagi- sembari menggeleng pelan. Dia merapihkan kembali berkas yang berserakkan dimeja dan menaruhnya disana. Tangannya terangkat mengelus surai Soonyoung yang kini memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Kau masih belum bisa menemukannya?"

Soonyoung menggeleng lemah. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Junghan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua.

"Biarkan aku bantu, aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang unt-"

"Tidak hyung. Aku ingin aku sendiri yang mencarinya."

Lelaki cantik itu menghela napasnya. Soonyoung selalu keras kepala terhadap keinginannya. Dan Junghan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Soonyoung sudah seperti ini.

"Cepat selesaikan itu. Aku tidak tahan melihat mu selalu kacau belakangan ini."

Suara kekehan terdengar begitu dekat ditelinganya. Membuat Junghan sedikit bergidik. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang kini membuka mata sipitnya.

"Iya hyung ku cantik."

"AKH!"

Soonyoung mengelus perutnya yang baru saja disikut Junghan dengan keras. Agh, itu sakit bung. Sepertinya Soonyoung lupa, secantik apapun Junghan, dia tetap seorang laki-laki.

.

.

"Rapat kali ini dengan pihak dari Choi corp. Perwakilannya adalah pemiliknya sendiri, kau tahu kan tuan Choi dan anaknya Choi Seungcheol. Pastikan kau menjaga sikap dan kumohon untuk rapat kali ini saja, jangan mempermalukan ku."

Junghan menatap memelas pada Soonyoung yang masih dengan santai berjalan disampingnya. Mengabaikan setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan Junghan. Membuat lelaki cantik itu merenggut sebal. Soonyoung meliriknya sekilas dan terkekeh pelan.

"Iya-iya, noona."

 _PLAK_

"Akh-! Kepalaku!"

Junghan menyeringai senang. Dia kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan tidak berdosa. Membiarkan Soonyoung terus mengerutuk karena rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Dan tepat sekali, dihadapan mereka ada tuan Choi beserta anaknya yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Dengan sigap, Junghan langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Ah, selamat datang dikantor kami tuan Choi."

Tuan Choi tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Junghan sembari mengucapkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi. Soonyoung tersenyum kaku karena dia masih sibuk dengan kepalanya.

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan dan memulai rapat yang terasa membosankan untuk Soonyoung.

.

.

Jabatan tangan itu tertaut dengan cukup kuat dan kemudian terlepas. Senyum dari kedua belah pihak memperlihatkan dengan jelas kalau rapat ini berjalan lancar dan mendapat kesepakatan yang diinginkan keduanya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Choi."

Yang lebih muda sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mencoba memberi kesan hormat pada lelaki paruh baya mitra kerjanya ini.

"Senang juga karena bisa bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Kwon. Anda hebat untuk seukuran anak seperti mu mengurus perusahaan besar seperti ini."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanda terima kasih atas pujian dari bapak dihadapannya.

"Anda juga sangat hebat tuan Choi. Penerus anda pastinya akan sangat membanggakan."

Tuan Choi tertawa keras sembari melirik putranya yang tersenyum bangga menatap mereka. Pemuda itu, sedikit tersentak saat secara tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Lelaki itu meminta izin untuk mengangkatnya. Berjalan sekitar tujuh langkah dari mereka dan mengangkat panggilan diponselnya.

"Halo?"

..

"Ah, baby. Maafkan aku, aku baru saja selesai rapat sekarang."

Junghan, Soonyoung dan tuan Choi tersenyum kecil. Pasti itu kekasih Seungcheol.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membawakan semua eskrim yang kau pesan. Tunggu aku ya,"

..

"Ahahaha.. baiklah aku tutup telponnya."

..

"Eh, hm.. Jihoonie?"

 _DEG_

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _DEG_

Soonyoung membeku. A-apa itu tadi?

"Apa itu Jihoon?"

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum malu. Membuat tuan Choi tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya? Katakan padanya, aku merindukannya. Suruh dia main kerumah. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukan memangku tubuh kecilnya itu."

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan kembali wajah kekasihnya yang selalu cemberut setiap kali duduk dipangkuan appa nya. Jihoon tahu tubuhnya mungil, tapi dia bukan anak-anak. Jihoon pasti akan selalu mengeluh seperti itu setelah nya.

"Sepertinya anda akan memiliki menantu sebentar lagi tuan Choi."

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali tertawa. Dia menepuk bahu Junghan dan mengelus surai lembutnya.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki menantu seperti mu."

Junghan dan Seungcheol tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon tuan Choi. Setelah cukup lama mereka berbincang, tuan Choi beserta anaknya pamit karena masih ada yang harus dikerjakan. Junghan mengantar mereka hingga keluar gedung. Meninggalkan seseorang yang terus terdiam disana.

Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Tatapan matanya terlihat lebih tajam dan mengkilat. Seperti melambangkan emosi yang kini membara didalam tubuhnya. Dengan gerak cepat dia berpindah,

"AARRGHH!"

 _Bruk Bruk Bruk-_

Meninju tembok yang perlahan retak karena terus dipukul dengan begitu kuat.

Puas. Lelaki itu berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. Menelpon seseorang dan dengan dingin berkata,

"Cepat cari tahu semua tentang Choi Seungcheol."

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon bersenandung kecil. Hari ini dia sedang dalam mood yang baik. Dari tadi malam, keberuntungan selalu datang padanya. Entahlah, sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada Jihoon kali ini.

Tentu saja, setelah puas beberapa hari lalu terus berdepresi, kini dia sudah bisa mulai membuka diri kembali. Menjadi dirinya yang dulu dan melupakan semuanya. Dia senang karena sepertinya, doa nya didengar. Setelah badai, pasti akan ada pelangi yang indah. Dan Jihoon, percaya itu.

Pemuda mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Surai pink nya sedikit meloncat-loncat karena si pemilik sedikit berlari kecil untuk segera sampai disana.

Setelah duduk, Jihoon menyenderkan tubuhnya. Menatap lurus pada pemandangan hijaunya danau dan pepohonan rindang disekelilingnya. Begitu indah untuk dipandang mata.

Lalu, pandangannya teralih pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berlarian disana. Tertawa begitu lepas dan bahagia. Membuat bibirnya berdecih dengan hati yang ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

' _Mereka sangat cocok. Wonwoo hyung, pasti sangat bahagia sekarang.'_

Kepalanya miring kekanan. Mengingat kembali bagaimana Wonwoo dulu dengan kerasnya menolak cinta Mingyu. Pemuda emo itu benar-benar menolak bahkan setiap kali Mingyu berdiri disampingnya. Beruntung karena Mingyu bukan lah tipe yang mudah menyerah. Satu tahun kurang terus mengejar Wonwoo, akhirnya hati keras si tuan muda Jeon itu luluh juga. Dan lihatlah bagaimana tawa mereka sekarang. Jihoon benar-benar bersyukur atas kebersamaan mereka.

Terus melamun, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia agak sedikit tersentak saat sepasang tangan melingkar manis dilehernya.

"Jihoonie jangan melamun sembarangan ditaman."

Kecupan dipipi langsung diterimanya begitu kalimat itu selesai terucap. Tanpa menoleh dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kepalanya mendongkak. Dengan bibir yang agak maju dia menerima kembali kecupan manis.

"Maaf karena aku telat."

Jihoon menurunkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menoleh kesamping dimana lelaki tampan berstatus kekasihnya itu duduk disana.

"Aku juga belum lama duduk disini hyung."

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai pink pucat Jihoon yang menampilkan senyum polosnya. Lelaki itu menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jihoon dan menatap kedepan.

"Jadi, kemana kita hari ini?"

Jihoon memainkan bibirnya, berpikir.

"Beli ice cream, jalan-jalan, makan, beli topi, beli sepatu, makan, pulang."

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil. Dia mencubit gemas pipi Jihoon. Yang punya pipi merenggut kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Jangan menonton drama india murahan disana."

Jihoon tertawa. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyambut tangan Seungcheol yang terulur kearahnya. Berjalan berdampingan sembari melempar lelucon dan tawa yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin. Seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi dan kaya ini sedang duduk termenung diranjangnya. Hari ini, dia sengaja mengambil cuti untuk beristirahat seharian. Entah kenapa mood nya sedang sangat buruk.

Bagaimana tidak?! Kemarin dia melihat kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya, sedang berjalan bersama orang lain. Tertawa bersama bahkan mereka terlihat sangat romantis. Kekasihnya bersikap sangat dewasa pada orang itu, dan Seokmin, dengan mata nya yang ia ketahui masih normal dan baik-baik saja, melihat dengan jelas kalau orang itu merona. Merona! Bagus sekali, kekasihnya sudah pandai merayu orang lain eoh?!

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Seokmin sudah dapat dengan jelas menebak kalau itu adalah kekasihnya. Karena hanya dia dan kekasihnya saja yang tahu password apartmentnya ini.

Dengan berdecak, dia menidurkan dirinya. Menggulung dirinya didalam selimut.

Kembali, suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Hyung?"

Pemuda itu masuk setelah melihat gundukan ditengah kasur. Dengan menggeleng pelan dia melangkah mendekat dan menaruh tasnya disofa dekat ranjang. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berpindah dan melompat kekasur. Duduk bersila disamping tubuh besar kekasihnya.

"Hyung.."

Guncangan dibahunya benar-benar dia acuhkan. Kekasihnya pasti tahu kalau dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Hyuuung~ aku sudah membawakan mu makan siang yang kemarin kau minta. Ayo banguuun."

Dengan kesal, dipukulnya bahu Seokmin yang kini sedikit meringis. Dengan kesal juga, lelaki tampan itu bangun dan mengusap bahunya.

"Sakit Hansol-ah."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hansol itu sedikit membulatkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Seokmin terakhir memanggilnya dengan nama. Biasanya, kekasihnya itu akan memaggilnya baby, sayang atau lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan nama.

Dan terakhir Hansol ingat, Seokmin memanggilnya dengan nama adalah tiga bulan lalu. Dimana Seokmin marah padanya karena telah berbohong tentang ia yang sedang sakit.

Apa.. Seokmin sekarang, sedang marah juga? Tapi.. apa salahnya?

"H-Hyung.."

Seokmin melirik sekilas pemuda amerika disampingnya. Dan kembali sibuk dengan bahunya. Yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Hyung.. kau.. marah?"

Seokmin memutar malas kedua matanya. Dan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Marah apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Hansol, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan nada datar itu.

"Hyung. Mianhae.. aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah-"

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang tidak marah!"

Sedikit tersentak, Hansol memundurkan duduknya. Seokmin tidak pernah membentaknya. Tidak bahkan pada kejadian tiga bulan lalu itu.

"M-Mian hyung.."

Seokmin terdiam. Napasnya memburu karena emosi yang mengepul didalam dadanya. Dengan kasar ditariknya Hansol mendekat dan langsung melumat bibirnya.

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan. Dia kewalahan menghadapi Seokmin yang begitu kasar. Dia mendorong pelan bahu kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya terasa sedikit sakit karena Seokmin menghisapnya begitu kuat.

Seokmin menahan tangan Hansol yang menurutnya menganggu. Ia menarik ikat pinggangnya yang selalu ia taruh dimeja samping kasurnya dan mengingat tangan Hansol menggunakan itu. Membuat pemuda itu meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"H-hyung! H-hyunghh.. ahh~"

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Bibirnya yang agak bengkak ia gigit dengan cukup kuat. Menahan desahannya saat nipplenya yang masih dibungkus kaos hitamnya dicubit kecil oleh Seokmin.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup singkat pipi mulus dihadapannya. Tangannya mengangkat kaos yang mengahalanginya itu hingga sebatas dada. Dikecupnya lembut setiap inci kulit kekasihnya itu. Lidahnya ikut turun saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan puting kemerahan disana. Menjilatnya dengan lembut dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Cukup untuk membuat nipple itu mengeras dan memerah dan sang empunya, menjerit keenakan.

Tidak terlalu berminat bermain disana, Seokmin menjelajah kebagian lain. Turun dan semakin turun hingga wajahnya sampai tepat dihadapan gelembung diselangkangan Hansol. Lelaki tampan itu sempat mengecupnya sebentar dan membuka celana yang membungkusnya. Membiarkan kejantanan Hansol yang sudah mulai tegak, berdiri angkuh dihadapan matanya.

"Kau harus dihukum karena sudah berselingkuh dibelakang ku baby~"

Dengan suara beratnya, Seokmin bersuara. Dikecupnya lembut kepala kejantanan Hansol dan mengulumnya.

Hansol yang mendengarnya, menyergit bingung sembari mencoba menahan desahannya. Selingkuh apa?!

"A-ahh~ ap-a ma-makshh ahh~ apa maksudmu hyunghh~?"

Hansol menjerit kecil saat kepala juniornya dibawah sana digigit dengan gemas oleh Seokmin. Ugh~ sakit~

"Aku melihatmu. Kau bilang sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah, tapi kau jelas-jelas sedang berjalan dengan orang lain. Selingkuhan mu eoh? Dia cukup imut."

Pujian diakhir katanya begitu dingin. Hansol tahu kalau Seokmin sama sekali tidak ada maksud memuji disana. Pemuda itu menggigit kuat bibirnya dengan badan menggeliat tidak nyaman karena jari Seokmin mulai menembus lubangnya dibawah sana.

"D-dia hanya teman ku hyunghh~ a-akh! Akh! Hyuunghhh~"

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat karena Seokmin yang menghisapnya dengan kuat dan jemari lelaki itu membelai lembut spot nya.

"Teman eoh?!"

"AKH! I-iya aah~ hyunghh~"

Hansol menggerakkan kakinya. Walaupun hanya dengan satu jari, tapi tusukan yang diberikan Seokmin disana begitu kuat.

"Hyuunghh~ biarkan aku bicara akh! There! Nghh~"

Seokmin menyeringai. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah kekasihnya. Terlihat sangat menggoda dengan keringat yang banjir disana.

"Cepat."

Hansol mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Walau dalam hati, dia kecewa karena Seokmin menghentikan sentuhannya.

"Dia.. –hah- hanya temanku, dia memintaku menemaninya untuk membeli hadiah. Hanya itu. Aku terpaksa berbohong karena aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan mengizinkan ku dan menyuruhku cepat pulang kerumah."

Seokmin tersenyum miring melihat wajah cemberut itu. Dia akui, dia adalah tipe kekasih yang pecemburu dan posesif. Dia tidak bisa menerima kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain, siapapun itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh darimu hyung."

Hansol menggembungkan sedikit pipinya. Beruntung karena wajahnya memang sedang memerah, sehingga blushingnya tertutupi berkat itu.

Seokmin terkekeh kecil dan mengecup puncuk hidung Hansol.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi atau aku akan gila."

Hansol menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Seokmin. Membuat lelaki tampan itu kembali tertawa.

"Kau tahu baby? Kau sangat sexy.."

Suara dalam itu lagi. Hansol semakin memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. Mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Seokmin yang lagi-lagi tertawa dengan begitu menyebalkannya.

"Hentikan hyuung~ lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini dan lepaskan tanganku."

Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai senang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher kekasihnya yang terbuka lebar seolah menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, nyonya Lee.."

"Ungh~!"

.

.

" _YAK LEE SEOKMIN!"_

Seokmin menjauhkan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya dengan mulut yang terbuka karena terkejut. Dengan kesal, dia menjawab,

"APA?! NANTI AKAN AKU CARI BAWEL!"

Hansol merenggut. Dia mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Seokmin memberikannya tatapan minta maaf dan melanjutkan cumbuannya.

" _Aku tidak mau tahu. Dua jam lagi, semua tentang namja brengsek itu harus sudah aku ketahui."_

Seokmin berdengung. Fokusnya langsung terbelah antara mendengarkan Soonyoung disebrang sana, dengan kenikmatan yang mendera kejantanannya disini.

Pompaannya pada lubang Hansol semakin kuat. Sekuat teriakan kenikmatan Hansol yang memintanya lebih dan lebih.

" _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau sedang apa huh?! Aku yakin aku mendengar suara desahan!"_

"Tredmill."

Seokmin menjawab dengan singkat dan hening langsung menderanya. Membuatnya sedikit bingung, namun tidak memperdulikannya juga. Dengan sepihak dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Unghh baby~"

Seokmin melempar asal ponselnya dan memegang pinggul Hansol yang ada diatas tubuhnya. Mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam dan dalam memasuki lubang sempit kekasihnya itu.

Matanya terus menatap liar pada Hansol yang tengah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan seringaian, dia menciptakan skenario 'panas' diotaknya.

Biarkanlah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menyergitkan keningnya. Menatap ponselnya yang baru saja menampilkan sambungan telepon yang terputus antara dia dengan Seokmin. Tredmill dengan backsound suara desahan? Kau bercanda?

Lelaki itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Baru mengingat betapa mesumnya temannya itu.

Dia manarik satu kursi kosong diruangan ini dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Memikirkan kembali kejadian yang tadi menimpanya. Percakapan yang terdengar ditelinganya. Tentang Jihoon.

Lelaki dengan surai pirang itu menghela napasnya dan menatap pada tangannya yang terluka. Menatap luka itu dengan begitu dalam.

' _Aku harap itu bukan kau Jihoonie. Bukan kau..'_

Kepalanya mendongkak. Menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan kosong.

' _Tuhan.. sudikah kau kali ini mendengar doa ku?'_

Matanya terpejam. Menatap bayang-bayang wajah itu dalam kegelapan.

' _Jihoonie...'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Bener bener kaga muasin-_-

Tadinya mau dibikin sampe end. Tapi kayanya panjang banget. Ntar gumoh lagi bacanye, gue aje puyeng bikinnye/?

Buat chapter depan, gue mau bawa kejutan/? Walaupun gue gak yakin juga sih/? :'v perkiraan gue sih, ini chapter abis dichap depan. Tapi kayanya sampe lima chap deh.

Makasih buat yang udah review sama yang udah fav maupun follow. Smpah makasih banget udah suka sama ff abal ini :'v terharu gue nelen tisu/? :'v

Balesan review? Ini dah, :'v

 **gspghea** : gak dapet ya? Sama :'v gue gak jago bikin yang galo galo nangis nangis/? :'v ya apa salahnya mencoba lah/? :'v kurang nc? Ntar ada kok tunggu aje/? :'v

 **SeungHan17Ever** : Ini Junghan udah muncul :'v konfliknya? Menurut gue sih berat, tapi gak tau juga deh kalo pendapat yang lain/? :'v tapi disini, konfliknya belum terlalu kelihatan. Dichap depan baru tuh/? Kalo gak 4 sih 5 niatnya :'v ini udah lanjut, moga suka ya :'v

 **dhantieee** : Ini udah dilanjut neng :'v

 **ParkMitsuki** : Iya, si ucil jadi pacarnya seungcheol, iya juga ucil baru pertama kali naena/? Kaga pernah ama seungheol/? Haha maaf disini meanienya ngumpet dulu/? :'v hehe nanti yah diupdate meanienya :'v belum disalin sih/? Hehe :'v panggil Bsion deh/? :'v

 **changlittledeer** : hehe bingung mau bales apa/? Pokoknya ya nikmatin aja lah/? Maap kalo yang ini juga pendek/? :'v sependek ucil/? :'v

 **Panda Qingdao** : Hehe :'v mereka akan putus pada waktunya/? :'v dan karena ini ff SoonHoon udah pasti mereka bakalan bersatu kok/? Ditunggu ya/? :'v

 **Jreika176** : hehe :'v mereka bakalan ketemu kok/? Tapi masih belom sekarang/? :'v ini? Udah panjang belum/? :'v

 **arejelquin** : Ada tau typo di yang kemarin kemarin :'v gue juga langsung gigit bantal guling-guling pas ngeliatnya/? :'v hehe, sama gue juga lebih feel dimeanie nya :'v haha :'v beda ff lah meanie enceh/? :'v gak janji/? :'v

 **Baek Gain** : bagus? Beneran? Beneran cerita nya bagus? Kok gue jadi pengen nangis sih/? Yaallah makasih ya beb :'v ini udah dilanjut hehe :'v

 **Ihfaherdiati395** : meanie nya sweet ya? Makasih :'v iya si jihoon emang pacarnya seungcheol disini, tenang aja, jihoon gak bakalan dibikin trauma disini/? Dia cuma terlalu shock aja/? Hehe :'v

 **Conversehigh** : hehe gantung ya? Maap ya :'v moga yang ini gak/? :'v

 **270** : hehe :'v maap kalo ngecewain ya/? :'v hehe tapi gue kaga tau itu lagu/? Ternyata pas juga/? :'v hehe :'v iya meanienya sweet banget, gue aje nyengir sendiri bikinnye :'v ini udah dilanjut hehe :'v

 **Calum'sNoona** : Suka sama ceritanya? Makasih :'v gue juga suka ngeliat seungcheol ama uji bareng/? :'v tapi gue lebih suka uji sama oji sih/? Hehe :'v ini udah dilanjut, jadi hidupnya bisa tenang/? :'v

 **xavieryo4** : turun drastis banget ya? Disini udah naik lagi kok :'v hehe :'v maaf ya yang kemarin :'v ini udah menantang belum/? :'v

 **shabrinadivaniarl** : pacarnya uji/? :'v hehe :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : yaampun, lo sebagai emaknya uji/? Jaat juga doanya/? :'v mereka akan putus pada waktunya kok/? :'v hehe makasih ya :'v ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : ini udah ketemu kok seunghannya :'v banyak ya konfliknya? Masa sih/? Nongol juga belom/? :'v iya mohabbatein gue yang bikin, minggu insya allah update hehe :'v makasih ya udah baca :'v

 **Oreobox** : ini udah dilanjut hehe :'v nanti juga putus/? Hehe :'v

 **Yeoja.** : hallo reader baru :'v makasih udah mau nyempetin buat baca hehe :'v hehe ini seunghannya udah ada/? :'v hehe makasih udah suka meanienya juga hehe :'v yo semangaaat/? :'v

 **Kookies** : hehe makasih :'v suka sama meanienya :'v

Makasih banyak banget sekali lagi buat yang udah review. Yang dichapther satu yang dichapter dua sampe yang sini, makasih banyak. Review lo semua bikin semangat gue buat lanjut hehe so review terus yaaa biar ini ff cepet kelar nya :'v hehe makasih :'v tapi gak tau deh, lusa bisa tepat waktu buat ngepost atau gak, kepala lagi sakit banget hehe, kalo telat maaf yaaa hehe tapi pasti bakalan dilanjut kok :'v sekalipun gak ada lagi yang review bakalan tetep dilanjut hehe :'v

And last... Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words :_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeon Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Dia sudah menunggu sejak 20 menit yang lalu tapi Mingyu belum juga datang. Dia menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba mencari sosok tinggi pemuda itu.

"Hai, hyung!"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Minghao yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri hanya menatap polos pada Minghao yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ah, Minghao memang selalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Ming?"

Minghao menggeleng. Dia menyandarkan dirinya dan terkekeh pelan. "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedang menunggu Jun hyung, karena aku melihat mu disini ya.. lebih aku bersama mu daripada sendiri kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Apa kuliah mu sudah selesai?"

Minghao kembali menggeleng dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. "Aku menitip absen, hehe." Jawaban yang membuat Wonwoo menggeleng heran dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu, Jun?" Minghao yang sedang asik mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari bersenandung dalam hati menoleh sekilas pada Wonwoo dan mengangkat acuh bahunya.

"Sidang, tapi sebentar lagi mungkin selesai. Kemarin dia hanya mendapat sedikit revisi."

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. Dia menatap Minghao yang kembali sibuk dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa Jun yang dikenal sangat rajin dan disiplin itu bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda cina yang pemalas dan berjiwa pemberontak disampingnya ini. Walaupun harus Wonwoo akui, kalau wajah Minghao terlihat imut. Dan dia ramah. Mungkin itu yang membuat Jun jatuh hati pada pemuda bersatu kebangsaan dengannya itu.

"Ming!"

Minghao dan Wonwoo menatap kesamping kiri mereka. Disana, Jun tengah melambai pada mereka. –atau mungkin pada Minghao saja?- . Lelaki tampan itu mendekat dengan berlari kecil.

"Hai Ming. Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Sedangkan Minghao langsung melompat dari duduknya dan bergelayut dibahu Jun dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah selesai hyung? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Dengan sedikit cemberut Minghao berkata. Membuat Jun gemas melihatnya. Dengan lembut, diusapnya rambut pirang kekasihnya.

"Maaf, tadi dosen Jung sedang ada keperluan, jadi aku harus menunggunya."

Minghao memainkan bibirnya sembari mengangguk malas. Namun dengan cepat dia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi begitu ceria.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang hyung! Aku sudah lapar~"

Jun tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilepaskannya rangkulan Minghao dibahunya dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Dia menatap pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya, kami duluan ya.."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Minghao melambai padanya dan mereka dengan perlahan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Mata Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengikuti mereka.

' _Mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Jun yang gentleman dengan Minghao yang menggemaskan.'_

Dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut, pria bermata tajam sayu ini mendengus. Dia sedikit iri melihatnya, kalau boleh jujur.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan Mingyu belum juga datang. Dengan kesal dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menjauh dari lingkungan kampusnya itu.

Namun baru sampai digerbang universitasnya ini dia melihat Mingyu yang baru saja turun dari mobil namja itu dan tersenyum dengan santainya kearah wanita yang sibuk fansgirl-ing menatapnya. Dan dia dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Mingyu dengan sok cool nya membuka kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. Membuat decihan dengan kasar keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

Semakin kesal dengan yang dilihatnya, membuat Wonwoo dengan cepat berjalan kearah lain. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang sempat melambai padanya.

Sekitar sepuluh langkah, tangannya dicekal. Tanpa menoleh, Wonwoo tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mencegahnya. Dengan kesal dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Mingyu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Lepas! Kim Mingyu jelek!"

Pemuda tinggi tampan itu terkekeh. Dengan tenang ditariknya tangan Wonwoo dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Mian aku terlambat, tadi appa meminta ku menemaninya menemui rekan bisnisnya. Jadi aku agak terlambat, mian.."

Wonwoo merenggut kesal. Kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan appa Kim, Wonwoo tidak berani merajuk lama-lama.

"Hm."

Mingyu kembali terkekeh. Dia membawa wajahnya untuk menatap milik Wonwoo dan mengecup singkat puncuk hidung kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo beli beanie, tadi aku melihat ada yang bagus saat dijalan. Mau?"

Mendengarnya, Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. Dengan senyum lebar dia membalas senyum lembut Mingyu.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur Junghan. Lebih tepatnya, dia sengaja tidak masuk karena sedang dalam mode malasnya. Pemuda cantik itu tengah sibuk berkutat didapur. Membuat sebuah sandwich tuna untuk sarapannya yang sudah sangat telat ini.

Selesai dengan urusan dapur, dia beranjak menuju ruang tengah sembari membawa sandwich nya. Niatnya ingin makan sembari menonton.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Mengangkat kakinya dan menyalakan tv. Mencari channel yang menarik dan memakan sandwich nya.

Setengah jam dia habiskan hanya untuk menonton drama. Terlalu serius sampai dia mengabaikan suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang masuk dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Bahkan saat orang itu memeluknya. Junghan masih sibuk dengan tontonannya.

"He-"

Pria cantik itu bangun dan mengambil bekas makannya. Membawa piring dan gelas yang dia tadi dia gunakan kembali kedapur dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mandi. Meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang kini menghela napasnya dengan berat.

.

.

Junghan keluar dari kamar mandinya masih mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang. Rambut panjangnya dia keringkan dengan handuk lain yang melingkar dilehernya. Dia berjalan menuju kasur nya dan duduk ditepian. Membuat seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, langsung menatap kearah si cantik saat merasa sisi lain dari kasur yang tengah ditidurinya terasa berat.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm."

Lelaki tampan itu menghela napasnya lagi. Sudah terbukti dengan jelas kalau Junghan tengah marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengabari mu seminggu ini. Aku sibuk dengan perusahaan, kau tahu itu kan baby?"

Junghan berdecak dan memutar malas matanya. Baru saja dia akan bangun, lelaki itu sudah dengan cepat berpindah dan berdiri didepannya. Memeluknya.

"Aku merindukan mu. Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini Yoon Junghan."

Lagi, Junghan menghela napasnya malas. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu, namun tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menciumnya. Mengulum bibirnya dengan kerinduan disana. Junghan mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarinya dileher lelaki itu. Membalas lumatan yang memanas dibibirnya.

"Eungh~"

.

.

Sudah pukul sembilan dan saat ia melihat keluar, bisa dipastikan kalau hari mulai larut.

Junghan mendudukkan dirinya dengan pinggang polosnya yang masih dipeluk dengan cukup erat oleh kekasihnya yang masih berbaring. Melihatnya, Junghan tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini sangat suka bermanja padanya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

Junghan mendengus pelan. Dia mencubit kesal lengan diperutnya dan terkekeh saat orang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku bahkan tidak sedang memikirkan wajah jelek mu itu."

"Yeah-yeah whatever~"

Junghan kembali terkekeh saat dilihatnya raut aneh kekasihnya. Bahasa inggris nya bahkan jadi terdengar lucu.

"Lihatlah, bintang nya indah."

Junghan menatap keluar jendela besar dikamarnya. Bulan sabit diluar sana terlihat sangat terang. Bersama beberapa bintang yang menemaninya. Membuat senyum, mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku lebih indah dari bintang itu, jadi tatap saja aku."

Mendengarnya, Junghan menggeleng pelan. Dia heran dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri kekasihnya yang terlalu tinggi didapatnya dari mana.

"Ya ya ya ya ya."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Dia menganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan memeluk Junghan yang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya didada sang kekasih.

"Cinta kita lebih indah dari apapun."

Lelaki itu berujar dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sama kosongnya dengan senyum Junghan saat ini.

"Tidak dengan dengan adanya Jihoon."

Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Dia mengecup lama puncak kepala Junghan. Mengirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana.

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan dikulitnya yang polos.

"Aku tidak perduli kau tidak menghubungi ku selama apapun karena aku sadar dengan betul kalau kau sibuk. Tapi, berbicara didepan ku kalau kau mencintai Jihoon.. itu membuat ku sakit."

Seungcheol sadar. Benar-benar sadar kalau ini memang salahnya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh.. Junghan aku-"

"Aku selalu memaafkan mu. Aku tidak pernah lelah untuk memaafkan mu. Tapi, aku lelah karena terus menjadi yang kedua. Katakan Seungcheol, aku menerima dengan ikhlas kalau kau memang lebih memilih Jihoon karena dia yang pertama untuk mu. Tapi kalau kau memang mencintaiku.. buktikan.."

Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya. Berkata seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang kini berada didalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.."

' _...Lee Jihoon'_

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung terdiam. Menatap pada beberapa berkas dan foto-foto yang dikirim Seokmin padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Matanya kecilnya, kembali menelisik setiap sudut informasi ataupun gambar disana.

Choi Seungcheol. 23 tahun. Calon penerus Choi Corp yang kini tengah sibuk dengan berbagai cabang di Eropa. Mempunyai kekasih bernama Lee Jihoon. Tiga tahun berpacaran tidak lebih dari menggenggam tangan dan berciuman.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Tiga tahun eoh? Apa dia harus bersyukur karena 'mendapatkan Jihoon sepenuhnya' hanya dengan satu malam? Atau..

Soonyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Seokmin beberapa jam yang lalu.

' _Aku sudah mengirim semuanya hyung.'_

 _Soonyoung mendengus. 'Aku bilang dua jam bukan satu hari.' Dan dia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara kekehan dari sana._

' _Hehe, aku sibuk hyung.' Membuat Soonyoung memutar matanya malas._

' _Teruslah bercumbu dengan kekasih mu itu. Aku kebiri baru tahu rasa kau.'_

 _Kini suara tawa Sokmin yang meledak. Soonyoung kembali memutar matanya dan berkata dengan malas, 'Aku tutup telponnya. Terima kasih bantuannya Seokmin.'_

 _Baru saja dia akan menekan tombol merah dilayar ponselnya, suara serius Seokmin menghentikan._

' _Apa aku belum bilang...?'_

 _Suara Seokmin yang terdengar tidak yakin membuatnya menyergit._

' _Ada apa?'_

 _Jeda._

 _Soonyoung semakin bingung. Apa ap-_

' _Junghan hyung.. dia juga kekasih Choi Seungcheol'_

Soonyoung mendengus. Dia mencengkram stir mobilnya dengan cukup kuat.

' _Brengsek! Dua tahun berselingkuh?! Apa dia gila?!'_

Lelaki tampan itu membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Matanya beralih menatap kedepan. Dimana seorang namja mungil sedang sibuk makan disalah satu kedai kecil disana.

Pemuda ini tersenyum. Merasa senang karena kini dia dapat melihatnya lagi. Sosok yang membuatnya seperti tidak bebas bernapas selama dua minggu ini, kini ada didepan matanya.

' _Apa aku harus kesana?'_

Kepalanya menggeleng dengan kuat.

' _Apa yang harus aku katakan?'_

Soonyoung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah berpikirnya.

"Hm.. Hai. Kita bertemu lagi."

Lelaki itu memukul kepalanya. Bodoh. Setelah tidur bersama dengan mudahnya kau menyapa seperti itu?! Baiklah, coba yang lain,

"Hai, bagaimana kabar mu?"

Kau gila?! Yang lain!

"Hai Lee Jihoon , aku mencari mu dua minggu ini dan kau asik makan?! Kau tahu aku hampir gila karena mu!"

Ya benar, kau memang gila!

"AARRGHHH!"

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya kesal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

Soonyoung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengacak rambutnya dengan kekehan yang kini mulai terdengar. Matanya melirik pada pemuda yang kini sudah bangkit dan perlahan pergi dari sana.

' _Lee Jihoon.. kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila..'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Yoooooo! Hahaha apa lagi ini?! :'v

Keknye makin aneh yeh? Makin gaje yeh? Ngebosenin? Maaaaaap :'

Balesin review dulu deh/? :'v

 **Bubble-hope** : Hehe :'v makasih udah mau review :' ending nya udah pasti SoonHoon kok tenang aja/? :'v

 **GameSMl** : Iya jihoon pacarnya seungcheol :'v dan yaaah, seungcheolnya juga udah sama Junghan hehe :'v ini juga ada kopel baru nongol hehe :'v

 **Anna-Love 17Carats** : Kodee keraaas :'v haha :'v

 **Oreobox** : hehe emang belum kalo yang kemaren, tapi disini udah kok :'v hehe gimana encehnya SeokSol? Kurang yak/? :'v hehe, mungkin iya kali yah mabok :'v kepala lagi pusing banget pas ngetik yang kemarin :'v tapi, setau gue ngetik nih/? Jihoon itu pink pucat, yang kuning pucat itu Soonyoung beb :'v maaf deh kalo bikin lo bingung hehe ntar dikoreksi lagi deh yaa :'v makasih loh :'v

 **ParkMitsuki** : Yo hidup SeokSol/? Budayakan Hansol uke/? :'v vhak enggak ding :'v gue juga suka dia yang jadi seme kok :'v tapi gue lebih ngefeel di SeokSol :'v hehe :'v puas gak sama encehnya SeokSol/? Vhak haha :'v ini udah mulai ketemu/? Sama udah ada meanienya lagi yeeeeyyy :'v tapi tetep dikit hehe :'v yo fightiiiing~ :'v

 **Panda Qingdao** : panggilnya Bsion aja kaya nya gimana gitu kalo thor atau author atau apa/? Hehe :'v NC nya keren? :'v saoloh gue berasa mesum banget dah/? Yawlah maap kan hamba/? Hehe :'v tapi, makasih yaaa :'v nanti ada SoonHoon nc nya lagi kok/? :'v

 **ohyuns** : Jangan baper :'v gue juga baper/? :'v hehe :'v udah jangan galau/? Hoshi nya udah gak galau lagi tuh/? :'v

 **Baek Gain** : haha :'v makasiiiiih yawlaaahh :'v sambil baca denger arina yang best mistake? Gue justru ngetik ini sambil denger Ciara yang I Bet hehe :'v uji ama hoshi ketemuan langsung nc lagi/? Niatnya sih gitu/? Haha :'v ini udah dilanjut beb :'v maap kalo mengecewakan ya :'v

 **dhantieee** : Nah ini nih review yang bikin gue muter otak/? Terobsesi ya? Kaya nya sih iya, tapi menurut gue enggak/? Yah liat aja nanti lah :'v hehe :'v ada deh, yang jelas dia emang bakalan bertindak lah/? :'v hehe ini udah di lanjut moga suka ya/? :'v

 **SeungHan17Ever** : ini udah lanjut beb :'v hehe dua hari update kok :'v hehe, makasih udah suka sama scene SeokSol nya hehe :'v sama gimana nih Seungcheol ama Junghannya/? :'v hehe :'v maap udah menistakan mereka :'v

 **shabrinadivaniarl** : hehe akhirnya soonyoung pun menemukan uji/? :'v suh Seokmin sih muka mesum/? Kan gue jadi pengen nistain dia/? :'v

 **gspghea** : nunggu hozi enceh ya/? Sabar yak/? Sedang dalam proses/? Wkwkwk :'v hehe, hamdulilah direstuin/? Wkwk :'v serasa om om pedo gitu yeh/? Wkwk :'v sekarang udah gak galau lagi kok hehe :'v nc nya? Liat ntar aja deh/? :'v

 **xavieryo4** : hehe :'v tenang uji pasti sama soonyoung kok hehe :'v ini udah dilanjut beb/? :'v

 **270** : hehe :'v suka gak enceh nya hehe ? kurang hot gak/? Wkwk :'v jangan dibunuh dulu lah, ntar gak ada yang review lagi/? :'v ini udah ketemu kok :'v SeungHan? Meanie? Udah nongol juga nih hehe :'v

 **jeonjk** : Deka muka mesum sih/? Pengen bikin nistain ini anak :'v hehe ini udah dilanjut beb/? :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : gimana? Masih adem ayem aja/? Tunggu Soonyoung bergerak/? :'v sengatan listrik apaaaa wkwkwk :'v ini udah dilanjut hehe :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : duh emaaak/? :' hehe mungkin bapaknya seungcheol pedo/? :'v hehe :'v hehe encehnya hozi nanti dulu lah/? Putus dulu sama seungcheol/? :'v hehe wkwk :'v makasih makasih :'v review terus biar semangat/? Hehe :'v semoga sukaaaa:'v

Huuhh! Gilaaaaa! Kenapa harus banyak yang minta nc hozi/? :'v wkwk :'v jujur nih yeh, awalnya gue masih trauma gitu nulis nc lagi gegara pernah ketauan ibu gue :'v sumpah bener-bener di baca ama die! Nc meanie! Anjir gue langsung diplototin! :'v trus abis gue gue gak berani lagi deh :'v tapi ff ini gue ketik sih :'v dan karena gue suka ceritanya/? Jadi gue lanjut dan yaaahhh :'v entah lah gue bingung :'v takut ketauan lagi ama emak tapi otak gue terlalu mesum buat berenti bikin enceh/? Wkwk :'v

Yayaudah lah gak usah banyak bacot lagi/? Hehe :'v

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 2.300+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari sudah larut tapi pemuda ini masih sibuk ditempatnya. Disalah satu kedai pinggir jalan, dia tengah sibuk membereskan beberapa kertas yang bertebaran disana. Tugas kuliahnya begitu banyak hingga membuatnya harus mengerjakan dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Lapar dan tidak ada makanan dirumah serta tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan membuat Jihoon harus berrepot-repot seperti ini.

Pemuda mungil itu memakai kembali tas nya. Bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk sedikit pada pemilik kedai dan pergi dari sana.

Udara dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya saat itu juga. Walaupun dia sudah menggunakan jaket yang cukup tebal, tapi dinginnya malam seolah tidak bisa ditahannya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa, tapi rasanya suasana saat ini sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Senyum tipis mampir dibibirnya. Dengan riang di terus melangkah pulang.

 _PLUK_

"Hai."

Jihoon menoleh. Menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Kau-!"

Seseorang yang diketahui laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Dia melangkah maju dan mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Jihoon sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Menatap takut-takut pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak ada niat apa-apa."

Seolah tidak didengarnya, Jihoon masih mempertahankan posisi kuda-kudanya. Membuat kedua mata lelaki tampan itu memutar jengah.

"Ayolah~ aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Jihoon terdiam. Dengan sekejap dia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar kaku. Kini reaksi orang disampingnya adalah kekehan.

"Kau lucu sekali."

Pemuda mungil bersurai pink itu sedikit bersemu saat pipi nya dicubit oleh lelaki itu. Terlebih saat tempat yang tadi dicubitnya, kini diusap dengan begitu lembut.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, dia memajukan wajahnya. Mencoba menatap Jihoon yang memerah dengan lebih jelas.

Maju dan terus maju... hingga beberapa centi lagi..

"AAARRGGHHHHH!"

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya.

Gila! Dia sudah benar-benar gila!

Lihatlah, kasurnya yang berantakan dengan bantal dan guling yang entah ada dimana. Seprai kasurnya yang sudah terlepas setengah dan selimut yang terus ditendangnya dengan tidak berdosa. Belum lagi, rambut dan pakaiannya yang sangat berantakan.

Ada apa dengan mu Soonyoung-ah?

Pemuda tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya. Kakinya ditekuk dan menopang dagunya pada kedua lututnya. Dari tadi malam dia hanya baru beberapa jam saja memejamkan mata. Salahkan bayangan Jihoon yang selalu menghantuinya hingga membuatnya bermimpi yang tidak-tidak. Salah satunya seperti tadi. Dia sudah bermimpi aneh tiga kali tentang pertemuannya dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghela napasnya. Sepertinya dia memang harus bertemu Jihoon secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING!_

Suara alarm terus berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Seolah tidak lelah terus berdering guna membangunkan sang pemilik yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.

 _KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING!_

Jihoon menggilat pelan. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Di kerjapkannya perlahan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dengan malas, dia mengambil jam nya dan,

"ASTAGA! AKU TELAT!

Dekat secapat kilat, berlari kekamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan jam baru nya yang kini bernasib sama dengan yang lainnya, teronggok dilantai dengan isi yang berceceran kemana-mana.

Hilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu Jihoon-ah.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dengan riang. Dia mengangkat tinggi tangannya dan menghirup udara segar disekitarnya.

' _Cuaca yang bagus.'_

Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ternyata dia salah menyetel alarm tadi malam. Baguslah karena dia tidak jadi telat.

' _Cukup bagus untuk bermain diluar.'_

Lelaki mungil itu terus melangkah maju dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya. Mood nya sedang sangat baik minggu ini.

' _Pertama aku harus ke club vocal dulu, aku harus membuat satu lagu hari ini. Aku harus memperbaiki beberapa juga yang kemarin.'_

Jihoon menatap keluar jendela kereta. Ia mengangguk mantap atas pemikirannya.

"Lihatlah, dia tampan sekali!"

"Benar. Astagaaa dia pangeran dari mana?!"

"Oh my! Calon pacar ku!"

Jihoon dengan perlahan menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap heran pada kumpulan gadis yang berdiri didepan gerbang universitasnya. Ada apa ini?

Dengan acuh, dia mengangkat malas bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Permisi.. tolong berikan aku jalan."

Pemuda mungil itu sedikit terdorong dorong karena sesaknya para perempuan disana. Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya dia sampai juga dibarisan paling depan.

Baru saja dia hendak pergi dari sana, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Dengan mengerjap pelan, Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

"Ka-kau.."

"Jihoon-ah.."

Orang itu mendekat. Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya secara teratur. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang pada mereka.

"Jihoon-ah, aku.."

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Soonyoung mengerjap. Menatap kosong pada Jihoon yang sudah berlari kencang menjauhinya. Dengan cepat dia segera mengejar lelaki mungil itu.

"YAK! JIHOON-AH! BERHENTI!"

Jihoon terus berlari. Diotaknya mengulang kejadian yang sempat dilupakannya. Dengan memejamkan mata sejenak, dia mempercepat larinya.

' _JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KEKUATAN LEAD VOCAL!'_

Soonyoung semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mengejar Jihoon yang berlari bagaikan angin.

"YAK! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Soonyoung memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Jaraknya dengan Jihoon semakin tipis.. semakin tipis dan..

 _SRET_

Jihoon berbelok. Memasuki gang diantara dua gedung. Dia memelankan sedikit larinya saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dengan ujung gang yang tadi dimasukinya.

' _Sial.'_

Langkah kakinya semakin memelan. _'Aku mencapai batas stamina Lead Vocal ku..'_

Napasnya terengah, dengan sisa tenaganya dia terus berlari.

' _Aku harus bebas darinya.. harus..'_

"Eh-?"

Jihoon berlari ditempat. Didepannya ada dua orang besar yang tengah adu gulat. Masih dengan wajah bingungnya, Jihoon berlari kearah kanan tapi,

Kedua orang itu juga kekanan.

Jihoon kekiri, mereka kekiri.

Jihoon kekanan, mereka kekanan.

Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan.

Jihoon berhenti dengan wajah kesal. Apa-apaan maksudnya dua orang ini huh?!

"Hah.. hah.. akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

Freeze.

Jihoon membeku. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Soonyoung yang tengah sibuk mengatur napasnya dihadapannya.

Dua orang itu, pergi dari sana dengan sendirinya.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil dan menghapus keringatnya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Jihoon yang memasang wajah takutnya.

' _Tidak.. dia pasti akan menangkap ku.'_

Langkah Soonyoung semakin mendekat. Membuat Jihoon memejamkan matanya erat.

 _BRUK_

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Eh?

"AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN 'ITU' LAGI PADAMU! JADI AKU MOHON, MAAFKAN AKU!"

Jihoon membuka matanya. Disana, Soonyoung sedang bersujud padanya. BERSUJUD! Apa dia gila?!

"Ya-Yak! Bangun!"

Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Tidak perduli kalau mereka kembali menjadi tontonan.

Jihoon membuka lebar mulutnya dengan wajah shock. Dengan gelisah dia menggerakkan badannya.

"Hey! Bangun!"

"Orang-orang melihat kita.."

Soonyoung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan dahinya sudah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Aku akan terus meminta maaf padamu sampai kau mau memaafkan ku, tidak perduli mau seberapa lama apapun."

Jihoon menggingit bibir bawahnya. Soonyoung membuatnya semakin panik karena bisik-bisik orang yang melihat mereka semakin ribut.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memaafkan mu! Ku mohon bangunlah sekarang!"

Soonyoung membelabakkan matanya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri tegak dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deratan giginya.

Kumpulan orang-orang yang melihat mereka, langsung pergi karena dirasanya, tontonan mereka sudah membosankan.

Jihoon melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah kesal. Pemuda bersurai pink pucat itu berdehem sebentar,

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Hm.. sebenarnya.."

Jeda.

Jihoon menurunkan tangannya. Dia menatap polos pada Soonyoung yang hanya terdiam.

"Hey, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Soonyoung sweatdrop.

' _Kenapa aku menyukai orang sepertinya?'_ bantinnya nelangsa.

"Cepat katakan."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Setidaknya berikan aku persiapan!"

"Huh?"

.

.

"CHAA! Bagaimana? Dia terlihat semakin imut bukaaaaa~n?"

Nada menggoda itu membuat Soonyoung terkekeh dengan sedikit dipaksakan. Dia mengangkat kedua jempolnya pada petugas salon yang sudah merombak Jihoon.

"Good Job Letty! Kau memang yang terbaik."

Lelaki itu tertawa centil dan memukul pelan bahu Soonyoung. Sedangkan Jihoon terus menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca. Dia terlihat benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau harus mentrakti ku kue setelah ini."

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan jempol yang masih teracung. Dengan secepat kilat, Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon pergi dari sana.

"Ke tempat selanjutnyaaa!"

"DATANG LAH LAGI LAIN WAKTU!"

.

.

"Tidak-tidak! Coba yang lain!"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tertarik dengan baju yang kini dipakai Jihoon. Terlihat terlalu kebesaran untuknya.

Jihoon kembali masuk keruang ganti. Dan keluar dengan pakaian yang lain.

"Tidak, kita sedang tidak berkabung."

Jihoon kembali masuk. Mencoba pakaian yang masih menumpuk didalam sana.

Kini, dia memakai kemeja putih dengan sweater biru, dasi simpul yang simple, celana panjang abu-abu dengan sepatu yang cocok. Terlihat semakin manis dengan senyum lucu nya.

Soonyoung berkedip sebentar. Dengan senyum lebar, dia mengacungkan jempol nya dan berhigh five dengan petugas butik yang kini berbahagia karena akhirnya Soonyoung menemukan baju yang cocok.

"Ini yang terbaik!"

"Ya, anda punya selera yang bagus Soonyoung-sii."

"Dia akan memakai baju yang ini, bisa tolong lepas tag nya?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langit sudah berubah warna. Namun Soonyoung masih dengan semangat menarik Jihoon kesana-kemari. Membuat pemuda mungil yang kini warna rambutnya berubah menjadi seperti langit senja ini semakin bingung dengan tingkah Soonyoung.

"Yak! Yak! Tunggu sebentar!"

Soonyoung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh menatap bingung pada Jihoon yang menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini? Kau tidak bisa terus menarik ku berputar-putar terus seperti ini. Memang apa yang kau persiapkan?"

Soonyoung memperhatikan sekitar. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan air mancur yang memainkan air dengan indahnya.

"Ah, ini tempat yang bagus."

Jihoon menyergit. Apa maksudnya?

Pemuda mungil itu menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi terus ditarik-tarik oleh Soonyoung.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk apa? Kau terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

Soonyoung melipat tangannya. Mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Kalau kau mau membawa ku ketempat aneh-aneh lagi, aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu-"

Jihoon terdiam. Soonyoung mencubit pipinya pelan. Dengan senyum lembut, lelaki itu menatap tulus padanya. Jihoon memerah.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Soonyoung terdiam dengan wajah yang juga ikut memerah. Jihoon terus menatap polos pada pemuda didepannya ini.

Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berjongkok memegangi hidungnya.

' _ASTAGA! DIA SANGAT IMUT!'_

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia menusuk kecil bahu Soonyoung.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan cepat Soonyoung berdiri dan menatap lurus mata Jihoon. Membuat pemuda mungil didepannya ini sedikit berdebar karena terkejut.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Entah kenapa. Debarannya semakin terasa.

"K-Kalau begitu cepat katakan dan selesaikan semuanya. Berapa banyak lagi persiapan yang kau butu-"

 _KRUU~K_

Jihoon mengerjap. Soonyoung bengong.

Dengan wajah memerah Jihoon menggingit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terangkat memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Soonyoung mengerjap.

"Kau... lapar?"

"Te-tentu saja! Kau terus menarik ku mana saja. Aku juga belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi."

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu ayo cari makanan. Mungkin kita bisa cari restoran dan memesan ruangan pribadi karena kau mengatakannya disana."

Lelaki tampan itu mengitarkan pandangannya. Mencari retsoran terdekat.

"Ah, mungkin disa-"

Kosong.

Jihoon bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan badan bergetar kuat. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya.

"Ah-ah! Maksudku ditempat terbuka, ya ditempat terbuka! Bukan diruang privasi! Ya!"

Soonyoung langsung memutar matanya kembali. Mencari stand didekat sana. Dan matanya menangkap stand hotdog.

"Bagaimana kalau hotdog dan kita bisa memakannya sambil berjalan?"

Jihoon langsung melompat dari persembunyiannya.

"Yeaayyy! Hotdog!"

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kuat. Setidaknya alirannya mampu menggoyangkan dedaunan dan rambut halus yang berwarna sama dengan sore ini yang tengah berjalan dibawahnya. Jihoon sedikit membenarkan rambut barunya dan memakan hotdognya yang masih sisa setengah.

Disampingnya, Soonyoung berjalan dengan senyum tampan diwajahnya.

"Ah.. enak sekali.."

Jihoon tersenyum. Hingga membuat mata sipitnya menghilang. Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

Membuat Jihoon, juga ikut berhenti sembari menatap bingung pada Soonyoung.

"Kau tahu, dengan waktu yang singkat ini, orang yang selalu aku pikirkan, adalah kau."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya. "Apa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. "Selama berminggu-minggu ini aku selalu mencari mu. Senyum mu membuatku merindukan mu. Wajah tidur mu selalu membayangi mimpi ku. Ya-yah haha walaupun sekarang aku tahu kalau sudah punya kekasih tapi.."

Lelaki tampan itu mendekat. Menangkap kedua pipi Jihoon dalam dekapan hangat tangannya.

".. walaupun itu hanya sebentar. Walaupun begitu singkat, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku. Aku tertarik padamu. Aku.. mencintai mu, Lee Jihoon."

 _DEG_

Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering disana.

Jihoon masih terdiam. Dia menatap lurus mata Soonyoung. Mencari kalau semua yang dikatakan lelaki itu adalah kebohongan.

Dan Jihoon, tidak menemukannya.

"A-aku.."

Soonyoung menepuk dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jihoon dengan sedikit panik. Dia tertawa canggung dengan tangan yang kini menggeruk pelan tengkuknya.

"Ti-Tidak perlu diwajab. Lagipula, pasti aneh karena disaat kau sudah punya kekasih, ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada mu kan? Hehe.."

Pemuda mungil itu masih terdiam. Matanya terus menusuk semakin dalam pada Soonyoung yang kini membuang pandangannya entah kemana. Mungkin kemana saja lebih tepatnya. Asal tidak pada Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku..."

Soonyoung tersentak. Dengan segera dia melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan dada tanda tidak masalah.

"Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf.." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku. Itu saja.."

Namun dengan cepat, Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ceria pada Jihoon.

"Aku hanya ingin kita seperti ini. Berjalan bersama ataupun mengobrol ringan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu."

"Teman?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar pada Jihoon.

"Aku mohon~"

Jihoon sedikit menatap geli pada Soonyoung yang sedang beraegyo gagal dihadapannya. Namun dengan tawa kecil, Jihoon menjawab,

"Um! Teman! Asal kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam."

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat dia merogoh kantung celananya dan,

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertukar nomor telepon!"

Jihoon swaetdrop. Dengan anggukan terpaksa, dia menyerahkan ponselnya dan mengambil ponsel Soonyoung. Kebetulah kah? Ponsel mereka sama.

Soonyoung menerima kembali ponselnya dan melihat kontak yang baru saja ditambahkan Jihoon.

"Aku akan mengganti namanya jadi, my cuttie Jihoon karena kau sangat imut. Dan aku akan mengirim pesan setiap hari mulai sekarang. Aku juga akan menelpon mu setiap hari!"

Jihoon mengabaikannya. Dia lebih fokus dengan wajah jeleknya menatap nama yang diberi Soonyoung. My King Soonyoungie dengan emot love bertebaran. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Hehe, ayo Jihoonie, kita pulaaa~ng!"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Dia melepaskan genggaman Soonyoung dan berjalan berbalik.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Bye."

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya tidak terima dan mengikuti langkah Jihoon.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau sampai stasiun?"

"Tidak."

"Belokan pertama?"

"Kita hampir sampai."

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengantar mu sampai mana?!"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatar mu sampai rumah!"

"Tidak."

"Jihoonieeee~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Oke, jadi, ceritanya gini. Kan gue abis update trus gue mikir kelanjutannya dong... trus pas gue lagi ngebayangin nih, gue baru ngeh kalau bayangan gue itu sama kaya salah satu anime yang pernah gue tonton. Jadi deh, gue nyari insprirasi kesana dan JENG JENG jadilah chapter ini :'v

Vhak :'v karena banyak yang minta HoZi nya ketemu, banyakin moment, jadi deh gue bikin chap ini khusus HoZi :'v chap depan juga masih HoZi kok tenang ajaaaa~ :'v hehe :'v

Karena gue bingung mau ngebacot apa lagi, jadi gue balesin review dulu dah/? :'v

 **gspghea** : ini udah dull Hozi :'v enceh? Tar dulu lah :'v baru juga ketemu :'v sabar yeh neeeng :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : gue update tiap dua hari sekali neng :'v hehe kalo kelamaan takut gue males lanjutinnye :'v serem amat maen jambak-jambakan/? :'v kalo emang maen jambak-jambakan malah uji yg menang lah pasti/? :'v ini udah update nih :'v moga suka yak/? :'v

 **SeungHan17Ever** : niat nya sih chap 6 udah tamat. Tapi kalo kaya gini mah, mungkin 7 kali ya :'v maapkan udah nistain seungcheol :'v vhak :'v pertanyaannya nanti kejawab sendiri dichap depan kok neng/? Tungguin yak/? :'v

 **Jreika176** : emang seungcheol jaat amat yak/? :'v ini udah ada soonhoonnya :'v hehe semoga suka chap ini ya :'v

 **Dhantieee** : ya ya ya ya :'v aduuhh maap belom bisa dijawab sekrang semua pertanyaannya :'v tapi nanti bakalan kejawab kok :'v tunggu aja ya hehe :'v

 **changlittledeer** : emang kebiri aja tuh si seungcheol :'v kasian kan dedek uji digituin/? Haha dapet jekpot tuh :'v nc soonhoon? Nanti dulu yeh dear :'v

 **Anna-Love 17Carats** : gue dibilang kamnvret?! Jomblo?! Yawlohhh :'v sedih gua :'v elah ayang beb gue aja ngilang :'v yaudah gue post aja ini ff :'v kaga ding, emang pas aje malem minggu tuh jadwalnye gue ngupdate :'v elah lo :'v bangke :'v sial :'v gue dikatain jomblo :'v anjer gue ngakak :'v wkwk :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : sama dong gue juga suka junhao :'v tapi gak suka suka banget sih wkwk :'v emang seungcheol busuk yeh? Biar dah :'v biar di'hajar' nanti sama hochi :'v

 **arejelquin** : jadi kesel sama seungcheol apa kaga seeh/? :'v bingung gue :'v wkwk iya meanie nya diawal :'v bingung abisnya :'v ya bikin meanie aja :'v KAGA MAO! :'v Kertasnye juga udeh gue buang :'v gue nulisnye dikertas :'v hehe :'v

 **270** : serem amat masa :'v entar gue lagi yang malah dihantuin :'v wkwk :'v sengaja kaga pengen bikin yang banyak :'v apa lagi meanie :'v trauma sayaah/? :'v yah biarkan saya nyiapin mental dulu lah/? :'v iya hoshinya udah nemenuin Jihoon hamdulilah :'v ini udah update moga suka :'v

 **shabrinadivaniarl** : kurang panjang? Wkwk :'v ini masih kurang juga/? :'v

 **doheerin** : haha makasih udah mau baca hehe :'v makasih yaa :'v

 **Panda Qingdao** : maaap kaaan wkwk :'v duh jadi makin ruyam yak/? :'v maap dah :'v sebisa mungkin ending nya gue bikin simple :'v gue gak suka yang ribet ribet sih :'v lo enak gak trauma nak/? Gue masih takut takut ngeliat ibu gue kalo gue lagi ngetik ff :'v

 **ParkMitsuki** : hehe bener tuh mending dikit dari pada enggak sma sekali iyeh pan/? :'v duh bang sekop sikatain brengsekayy/? :'v nih udah full HoZi :'v udah keliatan belum kemajuannya/? :'v hehe pasti bakalan bersatu kok tunggu aja/? :'v

 **Oreobox** : lah :'v ayo dukung soonyoung terus wkwk :'v

 **riani98** : aduh aduh aduh sabar sabar :'v wkwk :'v ini udah dilanjut kok, moga suka ya :'v

 **unicorn ajol** : ayo soonyoung semangat/? Rebut jihoonnya/? Wkwk :'v

 **xavieryo4** : Berhari hari? Alah cuma dua hari /plak/ wkwk :'v duuhh sayang tuh dibuang :'v mending kasih siape kek :'v jan ngasih gue, gue sih takut/? :'v aduuh maapkan dah kalo pendek :'v bawaanye pengen cepet-cepet tebecein aje kalo udeh ngetik wkwk :'v nih soonhoon nya udah greget belom/? :'v obat apaan/? Adooooh :'v makasih makasih gue terhur ini nyemelin tisu :' komennye yang panjang lagi yeh beb :'* muaahh –iyuh/? :'v

 **GameSMI** : aduh seokmin dikeberi/? :'v jaat amat/? :'v ciee emang cinta membuat orang jadi gila sampe idiot/? :'v yooo semangaaaat :'v

 **Rikuu05** : bikin kepo? Wkwk :'v hamdulilah/? :'v haha :'v seungcheol pilih aku/? :'v wkwk :'v hamdulilah :'v akhirnya ada juga yang kaga minta encehh/? :'v ini udah dilanjutin kok beb :'v moga suka ya :'v ini udah ketemu juga SoonHoonnya :'v hehe yo semangat semangat! :'v hehe makasih ya :'v

 **jeonjk** : yoo :'v pendek yak? Aduuh maap dah :'v wkwk :'v bacanya pelan pelan coba biar jadi panjang/? :'v wkwk :'v jaat gue diketawain/? :'v yo beb thankseeuu :'v muaah :'* /? :'v

duuh makin ngebosenin yeh ff gue? Makin gaje? Maap kaaaaan :' janji dah chap 7 insya allah udah selesai so keep read and review ya geeenggss :'v makasih juga buat yang udah ngefoll ngefav sama sider, gomawooooooo /Deep Bow/

ketemu lagi chap depan yooooo~ :'v

Reviewe please?


	6. Chapter 6

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 1.700+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jihoon-ah.."

"Jihoon-ah."

"Jihoon-ah!"

"LEE JIHOON!"

 _BRAK_

Jihoon tersentak. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk tegak dengan mata membulat sempurna. Blank.

"Jihoon hyuung~ bangunlah. Kita harus keruang club sekarang."

Dengan kesal. Pemuda mungil itu menatap Seungkwan yang tengah memasang wajah malas disampingnya. Dengan napas berat, Jihoon bangun dari sana dan mengikuti langkah para bawahannya. Berjalan dengan lambat karena masih mengumpulkan nyawa nya.

"Kau ini, selalu tertidur dipelajaran dosen Kim. Kalau tidak mau masuk, lebih baik jangan. Dasar kau ini.."

Mendengar balasannya hanya dengungan, Jisoo memutar matanya malas. Percuma menasehati Jihoon karena anak itu terlalu keras kepala.

"Hyung, apa lagu yang kau bilang itu sudah selesai?"

Jihoon berhenti. Seketika kantuknya hilang saat mengingat satu tugas nya itu. Dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sedikit lagi, aku rasa dua-atau tiga hari lagi sudah beres."

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya sedikit membulat saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya hyung. Kalau tugas yang dari dosen Park? Kau harus mengumpulkannya dua hari lagi hyung! Juga tugas kelempok yang waktu itu dibagi, aku baru ingat kalau deadline terakhirnya minggu depan! Astaga! Oh! Juga tugas presentasi. Sama tugas dari-"

"Bicara sekali lagi, aku jahit mulut mu Boo Seungkwan."

Aura hitam nan kelam langsung menyelimuti mereka. Aura yang begitu suram yang terpusat pada satu sosok mungil disana.

Jihoon dengan tatapan membunuhnya menatap tajam pada Seungkwan yang kini sudah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Jisoo. Lelaki tampan itu hanya memutar malas matanya. Sudah terlalu sering.

"Sudahlah. Seungkwanie, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan Jihoon tentang tugas-tugasnya. Kau membuatnya semakin pusing. Dan Jihoon-ah, ponsel mu bergetar. Biar aku, Seungkwan dan lainnya duluan ke club."

Dengan sedikit mengacak surai baru Jihoon, Jisoo bersama yang lain mulai meninggalkannya. pemuda mungil itu memutar matanya malas sembari merogoh saku hoodienya. Melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk keponselnya.

Baru saja membuka app pesan, matanya langsung membulat sempurna.

' _72 PESAN?!'_

Dengan cepat dia membuka satu persatu.

' _Pagii Jihoon-ah! Ahh, aku malas sekali kekantor hari ini. Aku bahkan belum tidur sebentarpun! Ahh, dokumen sialan!'_

' _Jihoon-ah, aku ada rapat sekarang! Bye! ^.^"_

' _Jihoon-ah, rapatnya membosankan T.T'_

' _Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga hehe :D'_

' _Jihoon-ah! Aku sedang makan siang sekarang, kau tahu? Aku makan steak kesukaan ku! Aahh senang nyaaa ^.^'_

' _Aahh, aku kenyaaang~"_

' _Ji-'_

' _AAARRRGHHH'_

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aura kelam yang menyelimutinya semakin pekat.

' _Aku seperti orang bodoh karena merasa bersalah dan memberikan nomor ku padanya.'_

Dengan rasa kesal yang masih berkumpul didada nya. Dia melanjutkan langkah kaki mungilnya sembari menghapusi pesan Soonyoung yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Tapi, baru enam langkah..

' _Jihoon-ah, pekerjaan ku sudah selesai! Akhirnyaaa aku bisa bersantaiiii :D'_

' _Hey, aku dekat dengan kampusmu sekarang. Kau dimana?'_

' _Waaahh kampus mu besar sekali!'_

Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

' _Aku disini ^.^'_

Dengan langkah cepat, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepalanya terus menggeleng kuat.

' _Tidak mungkin!'_

' _Tidak mungkin!'_

' _Tidak..'_

 _BRUK_

"Haiii Jihoonieee! ^.^"

Jihoon terengah. Disana, Soonyoung dengan santainya duduk diatas meja sembari melambai padanya. Jihoon melirik Jisoo, Seungkwan dan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

"Jihoon-ah! Aku- WAAAAAAAA!"

Perhatian orang-orang disana kembali menatap sosok Jihoon yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu. Dengan pemandangan sekilas yang tadi mereka lihat, semuanya bergidik. Kembali melihat adegan live kekejaman Jihoon. Kali ini, pemuda mungil itu menyeret –MENYERET- Soonyoung keluar dari sana.

 _BRUK_

"Kau! Mau apa kesini?!"

Jihoon meremas kuat kedua bahu Soonyoung dan memojokkannya dibelakang tangga. Sekilas seperti tindak pembullyan kalau saja posisinya dirubah.

Soonyoung meringis kecil. Tidak. Bukan. Remasan Jihoon dikedua bahunya sama sekali tidak terasa menyakitkan. Lebih kepada.. dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Aku.. hanya ingin menemui mu."

Jihoon mendengus dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap sebal kearah Soonyoung.

"Kau mengangganggu ku tahu! Berhenti mengerimi pesan yang tidak penting! Aku ini sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku! Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pergi sana!"

Jihoon berbalik. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terpaku disana.

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu Jihoon-ah! "

 _BRUK_

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKUUUUU!"

Jihoon kembali berbalik. Menatap horor Soonyoung yang kembali bersujud disana.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu lagiiiii!"

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKUUUU!"

Beberapa orang yang lewat disana, berhenti. Merasa tertarik dengan drama didepan mereka. Jihoon panik.

Dengan memejamkan matanya erat, pemuda manis itu berteriak,

"BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! BAIKLAAAAHH!"

.

.

Dan disini lah Jihoon sekarang. Bersama lelaki gila yang terus tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

MORE CAFE.

Pemuda mungil itu menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi dia terjebak bersama Soonyoung. Pemuda mungil itu mengabaikan orang disampingnya dan kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang kini bertaburan dimeja.

Soonyoung menopang dagunya. Menatap lurus pada Jihoon yang terlihat begitu serius.

' _Mau berekspresi seperti apapun, dia tetap menggemaskan.'_

Soonyoung memulai kembali senyum bodohnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau menganggu ku."

Soonyoung mengangkat naik alisnya.

"Menganggu? Apa tatapan ku menghancurkan konsentrasi mu? Kau.. gugup karena tatapan ku?"

Soonyoung memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya saat segumpal kertas melayang kearahnya. Dengan puas, dia tertawa terbahak. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang merenggut kesal.

.

.

Sunyi.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin dari ac diruangan ini.

Jihoon terdiam. Dengan gemetar, tangannya mengangkat kertas lagunya yang sudah jadi.

' _A-akhirnya.. tugas ku.. selesai..'_

 _BRUK_

Jihoon terdampar diatas meja belajarnya sendiri. Dua hari tidak tidur cukup membuatnya sempoyongan seperti ini. Padahal, seminggu yang lalu dia baru saja bersantai karena tugasnya sudah beres semua. Siapa sangka, tugas lainnya datang begitu cepat?

Jihoon mencoba menahan matanya. Dia menguap lebar dan bangun dari sana. Berjalan dengan begitu pelan karena kantuk yang menyerangnya. Tangannya langsung mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja nakasnya. Sembari tiduran, dia mengecek tanggal dan jam berapa sekarang.

' _A-APA?!'_

Seketika kantuknya sirna. Dia terduduk dengan begitu tegak. Menatap bulat pada kalender yang terlihat dilayar ponselnya.

"Be...sok?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ini?

Dengan sedikit mengetukkan jarinya didagu, Jihoon berpikir.

Menjentikan jarinya, "Benar! Tanya Jisoo hyung atau Seungkwan!"

Dengan segera, dia menelpon kedua orang itu.

-"Aku sedang di pelajaran dosen Bang, kau mau aku mati dibunuh karena menelpon dipelajarannya?" –Joshua.

-"Hyung! Aku sedang kencan! Jangan ganggu aku! –Seungkwan.

-"Mianhae, tapi sekarang aku sedang menemani ibu ku yang sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa membantu mu." –Kihyun.

"Haaah.."

Dengan wajah lesu dan bibir yang terpout, Jihoon melempar ponselnya keatas bantal. Teman-temannya dari club vocal sedang sibuk. Mau tidak mau, Jihoon harus sendiri.

 _Brrrr_

Jihoon menoleh dengan malas, dan kembali mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka pesan masuk.

' _Haaah, bosan. Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jihoon-ah?'_

Seketika ekspresi senang langsung menyelimuti wajah malasnya.

"SOOONYOOOUUUNNGGG-AAAHHHHH!"

.

.

Soonyoung menyergit. Menatap bingung pada Jihoon yang terus-terusan tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan menatap nya sedari tadi. Sudah lima menit yang lalu mereka bertemu disalah satu toko dan Jihoon terus bersikap aneh seperti itu. Ada apa ini?

"Jadi, kau butuh bantuan apa Jihoon-ah?"

"Hn?"

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang membuat kedua lesung nya terlihat. Pemuda mungil terkekeh pelan. Soonyoung menutup hidung nya. Tidak kuat karena pesona menggemaskan Jihoon.

"Bantu aku cari hadiah ne? Aku bingung harus membeli apa."

Jihoon menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dengan perlahan dia beranjak dari sana dan mulai mengelilingi toko. Soonyoung, mengikuti dari belakang.

"Memang, hadiah untuk siapa?"

"Ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu ku."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Dengan segera dia mengikuti jejak Jihoon, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari hadiah yang cocok.

Matanya menatap beberapa benda disudut toko.

"Bagaimana kalau syal?"

"Ibu bisa membuatnya."

"Kalau piyama?"

"Kau pikir mereka bocah?"

"Hn.. celana dalam?"

Soonyoung kabur.

Jihoon yang sudah siap dengan sebuah sepatu ditangannya hanya mampu meremas benda digenggamannya tersebut. Pemuda mungil itu, hendak menaruh kembali sepatu itu ketempatnya tapi, dia mengingat sesuatu.

' _Ini ukuran kaki Seungcheol hyung, apa mungkin... ini saja?'_

Matanya yang mula menatap lekat ke benda itu, kini mulai melengkung kan senyum. Dengan pelan, dia mengangguk kecil, dan segera memanggil petugas toko untuk membungkuskan satu untuknya.

Soonyoung kembali. Membawa sebuah jam tangan Casio. Menunjukkan pada Jihoon dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ini terlihat bagus."

Jihoon tersenyum manis dan mengangguk semangat.

"Belikan untuk ku."

Jihoon pergi. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang membulat sempurna.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan mendapat hadiahnya, Jihoon berpisah dengan Soonyoung. Kini tujuannya adalah toko kue. Dia akan membeli satu karena kalau dia membuat sekarang, bisa-bisa dia tidak tidur dan malah mengurusi dapurnya yang kebakaran. Benar, Jihoon tidak ada bakat apa-apa dalam urusan dapur dan memasak.

Pemuda mungil itu, melangkah dengan riang memasuki toko kue langganannya. Dengan tersenyum manis, lelaki itu menyapa pegawai yang dikenalnya.

"Annyeong Chanie."

Yang dipanggil Chan menoleh. Menemukan Jihoon didepannya dengan senyum yang lucu. Membuat sebuah senyum juga mampir diwajahnya.

"Jihoon hyung!"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Dia melambai pelan dan sedikit maju lebih dekat.

"Chan-ah, aku mau kue."

"Untuk anniversary mu ya hyung?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tengah sibuk menatap deretan kue didalam estalase. Menatap Chan yang tengah menatap menggoda dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan kearahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Chan terkekeh melihat wajah bersemu hyung nya.

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

Jihoon memainkan bibirnya. Mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali memilih kue.

"Bagaimana kalau Fruit Cake?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Rainbow Cake?"

Geleng lagi.

"Cheese?"

Lagi.

"Tiramisu? Seungcheol sangat suka bukan?"

Jihoon terdiam. Mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Seungcheol memang sangat suka Tiramisu.

"Baiklah. Tiramisu nya satu please."

Chan tertawa sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan ditunggu sebentar tuan."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Disebuah rumah mewah, ruang tamu besar ini terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan seorang lagi yang tampak lebih muda. Duduk dengan saling berhadapan, dengan suasana yang begitu serius.

Si pria tua mengangkat kakinya. Menaruhnya diatas kaki yang lain dan merentangkan sebelah tangannya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini kan?"

Yang dihadapannya mengangguk lemah. Bahu tegapnya terlihat begitu lesu.

"Tentukan pilihan mu. Jangan sampai menyesal nantinya."

Dengan menghela napasnya dia menyembunyikan kedua matanya ditelapak tangannya. Berpikir. Dan terus menimbang.

"Yang pasti aku akan memutuskan salah satu dari mereka."

Lelaki tua itu membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak perduli perduli tentang itu. Yang penting, siapa pilihan mu?"

Dengan mantap, Seungcheol menatap ayah nya.

"Lee Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC -**

Gimanaaaa?

Maap typo bertebaran. Maap ceritanya kaga jelas. Maap karena gue kaga tau ini ff bakalan ending dichap berapa. Kemarin gue bilang chap 6 trus chap 7 tapi kayanya lebih dari itu dah T.T maapkan yaaaaak :'

Pasti udah pada bosen yak? Wkwk :'v maap dah, hehe.

Thanks yang udah review dan udah fav foll sama para sider.

 **Gspghea** : kan jadi temen dulu, tapi sambil ngedeketin lah/? Chap ini masih hozi moment dulu, buat puncak masalahnya dichap depan :'v tungguin tak/? :'v

 **sailing2000** : duh duh duh sabar sabar atu atu neng/? :'v wkwk :'v mainin emosi readers? Gue mah kaga suka mainin perasaan orang/? Eak eak/? Wah, makasih ya pujiannya :'v moga chap ini suka :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : betadinezone/? Gue ngakak :'v duhh, bisa jadi bisa jadi sih gitu :'v wkwk :'v ini udah diupdate dalam dua hari kan/? Tunggu lagi hari jum'at okeee/? :'v

 **270** : trauma lah pokok nya :'v oke oke gue ngumpulin tenaga dulu dah digua/? Kali aje dapat ilham ff enceh meanie :'v ini udeh dilanjut chap 6 nyeh, udeh bulukan belom/? :'v

 **Rikuu05** : ya soal jihoon suka sama seungcheol ya jelas lah, kan mereka pacaran/? :'v karakter soonyoung lucu? Soonyoung emang lucu/? :'v hehe :'v jihoon sama seungcheol belum pernah pernah, kalau jihoon sama soonyoung baru udah :'v

 **xavieryo4** : wkwk maapkaaan :'v tapi boleh juga lah jawab itu, kali aja dosennya hozi shipper diem-diem/? :'v udah diputusin tuh sama Seungcheol, gimana puas gak sama jawabannya/? :'v ini kaga ngaret pan/? :'v jadi kaga jadi awas/? :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : wkwk :'v akhirnya hozi ketemu yak/? :'v aduh makasih makasih makasiiiih /deep bow/ hehe :'v tapi, aduh/? Sequel? Gak tau deh yeh/? Wkwk :'v yo semangaat, makasih ya, semoga sehat selalu jadi bisa baca sama review juga :'v

 **GameSMI** : asik maling hati soonyouung~ :'v ini udah dilanjut beb/? Moga suka ya/? :'v

 **jeonjk** : aduh minta nc lagi nih/? Moga aja ada nc nya nanti amiiin/? Vhak gak janji :'v

 **SeungHan17Ever** : seunghannya masih ngumpet, tapi seungcheolnya ada noh/? :'v sabar, sabar SABAR/? :'v wkwk :'v sabar ya, ini ff minggu depan udeh kaga ada kok/? :'v yo hwaitiiiing!

 **gg0098** : ...

 **Anna-Love 17Carats** : belum dong, masa baru ketemu udah encehan lagi/? :'v wkwk duh neng, sama sama jomlo ternyata/? :'v

 **ihfaherdiati395** : hehe ketinggalan ya/? Moga kaga ketinggalan lagi ya/? :'v hehe :'v

 **Ntaekookie** : hozi nya lucu? Makasih :'v seunghan? Gak tau deh/? Hehe :'v meanie? Nanti ditambah deh meanienya hehe makasih udah review ya :'v

 **yeoja.** : hehe hoshi nya aja yang pinteran nyari caranya/? Hehe kenapa gak dari hari pertama? Soalnya hoshi kan mau berusaha sendiri dulu/? Vhak :'v ini udah dilanjut beb/? :'v

Makasih buat yang masih setia baca :'v hehe :'v semoga suka dan gak ngebosenin ya, and

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 2.400+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lee Jihoon, pemuda kelahiran Busan 22 November 1996. Tinggi nya 164 cm. Tubuh mungil nya berhasil menipu semua orang tentang umurnya. Pria menggemaskan yang memiliki kekasih bernama Choi Seungcheol. Tiga tahun bersama dan hari ini, tepat pada hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

Jihoon tersenyum senang. Sudah dari pagi tadi senyum nya tidak luntur juga. Bahkan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan nya menatap heran. Sepertinya hari ini Jihoon sedang benar-benar senang.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan riang. Dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua kantung dikanan dan satu kotak dikiri.

Sembari berjalan, sesekali matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

Sampai pemandangan didepan sana, membuatnya membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mencoba ini."

"Tidak-tidak kau saja."

"Ayo pakaii, hahaha.."

Dua pasang pemuda tengah asik didalam sebuah box photo. Puluhan photo sudah sukses terprint, tapi seolah tidak puas, mereka masih betah didalam sana.

"Ayo pakaaaiii~"

"Yaak~!"

Si pemuda cantik tertawa keras saat pipi si tampan tergores lipstik dipipinya dengan cukup tebal. Si cantik terus tertawa dengan senang, sedang sitampan terus merenggut sembari mencoba menghapus lipstik merah itu dari pipinya.

"Aakhhh~"

Junghan menyentuh pipinya yang kini juga merah. Dengan kesal dia merebut lipstik ditangan Seungcheol yang kini memelet sembari menggerakkan bokongnya, menggoda Junghan.

"Yaaa~!"

Junghan menarik-narik brutal tubuh Seungcheol hingga si punya badan sempoyongan. Junghan kembali tertawa keras. Ekspresi Seungcheol benar-benar lucu.

Suara potret kamera terus terdengar selama kegiatan mereka. Sengaja mengambil secara candid dan hasilnya, mereka benar-benar terlihat mesra.

.

.

Kedai eskrim dipinggir jalan ini mungkin memang bukan tempat yang mahal, elegan dan terlihat sangat biasa saja. Tapi kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kita sayang, disamping tempat sampah pun tetap terasa indah.

Begitu bukan?

Itu yang Junghan pikirkan. Dia tidak perduli, bahkan mengambang ditengah lautan bersama ribuan sampah pun mungkin dia rela, selama Seungcheol terus ada disampingnya.

Replika malaikat itu tersenyum lembut. Menatap sosok yang kini sedang asik memakan es krim seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Tidak ada hari esok?

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semoga saja tidak. Jangan. Tidak akan.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah! Beanie!"

Jihoon berlari kecil. Menghampiri satu buah toko saat melihat sebuah beanie hitam diestalasenya. Pemuda mungil itu melihat dari luar kaca dengan mata terkagum. Dengan riang dia tersenyum.

"Wonwoo pasti suka beanie ini."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan mengambil ponselnya. Menelpon seseorang.

' _Hola?'_

Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Mingyu ya! Cepat ke jalan xx toko xx!"

' _Hah? Untuk apa?'_

"Ada beanie bagus! Wonwoo pasti suka!"

' _Kenapa tidak kau yang belikan?'_

Jihoon mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Tidak terima.

"Enak saja! Kau kan kekasihnya! Sudah ya, aku sibuk."

Dan dengan seenak nya Jihoon memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Kembali memasukkan ponsel itu kesaku celananya dan sekali lagi, menatap beanie itu.

"Sabar ya, Mingyu akan datang untuk membeli mu. Aku pergi ya dadah.."

Jihoon-ah.. kau baik-baik saja kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada disalah satu kawasan perbelanjaan. Menikmati waktu jalan bersama dengan tangan yang bertaut erat. Junghan tertawa kecil saat Sungcheol menggoda anak kecil didepan mereka dan tertangkap basah oleh ibu dari si anak kecil itu.

Seungcheol sangat konyol.

Dan kekonyolan itu memberikannya tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Seungcheol memang konyol, tapi berbeda sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, terlebih hari ini.

Junghan menggeleng pelan. Mencoba mengusir pikiran negatifnya. Dia yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Kepalanya terasa pegal karena sejak semalam tertidur disofa karena keasikan menonton film. Belum lagi, beban dikedua tangan kecilnya ini, membuat lengannya sedikit merasa pegal.

' _Aku jadi mau dipijat..'_

Bibirnya mengerucut kecil melihat sebuah tempat spa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit kecewa, dia melanjutkan jalan dan melewati tempat itu.

Pegal mungkin bisa menanti, tapi untuk urusan perut, Jihoon tidak bisa menunggu.

Maka dari itu dia berhenti disalah satu stand makanan. Memakan makanan ringan sekedar mengganjal perut.

 _BRUK_

Sedang asik-asiknya makan, seseorang menabrak bahunya. Membuat tusukan ditangan Jihoon terjatuh ketanah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya dengan satu sudut bibir atasnya terangkat. Apa-apaan orang itu, sudah menabrak, membuat makanan nya jatuh, dan sekarang, meminta maaf dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

Mana langsung asik bercanda sama pacarnya lagi.

Jihoon cemberut. Dengan kesal dia segera meminta si penjual menghitung stik nya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah makan es krim, tapi kini mereka kembali membawa es krim ditangan.

Junghan makan dengan kepala yang sedikit bergoyang. Berdengung dengan nyanyiannya dan menikmati sendiri. Sedangkan Seungcheol asik dengan mulut memakan es krim dan mata fokus pada ponselnya.

 _BRUK_

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja."

Acuh dan terus berjalan. Membenarkan sedikit jaket kiri nya yang tadi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Fokus Seungcheol-ah. Lihat, kau menabrak anak kecil yang sedang makan tadi."

"Hn.."

Junghan cemberut.

"Apa itu Jihoon?"

Seungcheol langsung menatap Junghan. Dengan senyum kecil, dia mengusak surai kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Bukan.."

"Yak! Rambut ku kotor~!"

Seungcheol membulatkan matanya. Tidak mengingat kalau tangan yang ia pakai menyentuh rambut Junghan tadi adalah tangan yang memegang es krim yang baru saja ia buang. Ups..

"Lengkeeee~t!"

Seungcheol terkekeh terpaksa. Menghitung dalam hati saat Junghan mulai memelototi nya.

 _Satu.._

"Kau.."

 _Dua.._

"Choi Seungcheol.."

 _Tig-_

"YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! JANGAN KABUR!"

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menjabat tangan lelaki tua dihadapannya dengan kuat. Seperti biasa, rapat yang selama ini ia jalani pasti akan berujung sukses. Dengan senyum meyakinkan dia melepas jabatan itu. Berbincang sebentar dan lelaki tua itu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam ruangan VVIP ini.

Dengan menghela napas, lelaki tampan itu mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya. Memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Orang tadi cukup keras kepala, dan itu sukses membuatnya terus memutar otak.

Lelaki tampan itu kembali menghela napasnya. Menolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela yang menampilkan awan yang berarak terhanyut angin diluar sana.

Pandangannya kosong.

' _Apa Jihoon sedang bersama Seungcheol sekarang?'_

Wajah tampan itu menunduk dengan senyum lemah.

' _Merayakan hari jadi eoh?'_

Dan terkekeh kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap ponselnya yang kini menampilkan satu sosok mungil yang tengah berpikir dengan bibir mengerucut kecil yang menggemaskan.

Foto candid Jihoon.

' _Kau tidak perlu berbohong pada ku Jihoon-ah.. aku bahkan tahu semua yang tidak kau ketahui.'_

Lelaki tampan itu kembali menatap langit diluar sana.

Dengan menepuk kedua pahanya, dia bangkit dari sana dan memasukkan ponselnya kesaku jas nya.

' _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dengan sedikit cepat.

Setelah sebelumnya dia kesal karena orang tidak jelas yang menabraknya tadi, dia juga mendengar seseorang memanggil nama orang yang dikenalnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tapi sayang nya, saat Jihoon menoleh, ia tidak melihat orang itu.

Maka dari itu kini, kakinya melangkah dengan lebih cepat. Mencoba mencari sosok yang sudah tidak ditemui nya hampir tiga minggu. Mungkin. Jihoon bahkan lupa kapan mereka terakhir bertemu. Orang itu terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk menghubunginya.

Setidaknya, itu lah alasan Jihoon mencoba mencari sosok yang kalau dia tidak salah dengar, memang orang itu.

"Yak! Jangan memukuli ku terus. Sakiit tahuuu~"

"Kau menyebalkan."

Jihoon berhenti. Membeku mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja baby~ maafkan aku~"

Freeze.

Jihoon benar-benar membeku.

 _Cup_

 _Tes_

"Maafkan aku. Aku kan tidak sengaja."

Seungcheol mengurung kedua pipi Junghan dalam telapak hangat nya. Mengecup kembali bibir Junghan yang masih terpout kesal.

Terus begitu sampai si cantik itu mulai melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Seungcheol-ah! Ini dipinggir jalan, bodoh.."

Dengan sedikit menunduk dan suara berbisik Junghan memerah. Banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan Seungcheol malah asik tertawa. Kesal. Lelaki cantik itu mencubit keras perut Seungcheol. Cukup untuk membuat kekasihnya itu mengaduh.

Junghan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Seungheol? Jangan tanya, tawanya sudah kembali pecah.

"Yoon Junghan... kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

Lelaki cantik itu menunduk dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Oh ayolah Seungcheol, orang-orang masih disana dan dunia ini, bukan hanya milik mu dan Junghan.

Seungcheol menghentikan tawanya. Membawa wajah Junghan untuk menatap matanya.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin bukan orang yang romantis. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta ku. Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk kau tahu betapa aku mencintai mu. Takut kehilangan malaikat seperti mu. Biarkan Tuhan membenci ku karena aku merebut satu malaikat cantik nya. Aku yakin dia tahu dan paham, betapa aku menginginkan mu untuk selalu ada disisi ku."

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap berkaca pada lelaki yang terus tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku jahat. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku menodai malaikat suci seperti mu. Tapi, hati ku tidak bisa aku tahan. Aku mencintai mu dan terus seperti itu hingga hari ini. Walaupun aku tahu.. cinta kita salah.."

Pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak.

Jangan.

Tuhan..

"Aku mencintaimu.. tapi.. aku mohon maafkan aku.."

Seungcheol menggeleng kecil. Mencoba menenangkan si cantik didepannya yang mulai terisak.

"Bisa.. kita sampai disini saja Junghan-ah?"

 _DEG_

Seungcheol tersenyum lemah dan mundur perlahan.

"Will you marry me, Yoon Junghan?"

Seungcheol berlutut. Menyerahkan sebuah cincin ditangannya pada Junghan yang menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan orang yang romantis. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Cincin ini... aku berikan seluruh cinta, jiwa, harta, raga ku didalamnya. Aku mencintai mu Yoon Junghan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Maka dari itu.. menikahlah dengan ku."

Junghan menatap mata itu. Mencari sebuah kebohongan atau apapun yang bisa menggambarkan kalau semua hanyalah lelucon. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Setidaknya, itu mampu membuatnya untuk mengangguk.

Tidak.

Bahkan kalau Seungcheol mengajak nya untuk mati, Junghan akan senang hati menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tepuk tangan seketika terdengar. Suara riuh para pejalan kaki yang sedari tadi menonton terdengar begitu ramai.

Seungcheol bangkit. Memeluk Junghan yang menerjang dirinya. Tanpa henti, dikecupnya terus puncak kepala lelaki cantik itu. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

Dengan perlahan, dia memisahkan diri. Memberi ruang untuknya sendiri menatap wajah yang begitu dicintainya. Tangannya membawa jemari Junghan untuk menyematkan cincin tadi.

Dikecupnya lama punggung tangan itu.

"Aku mencintai mu, Choi Seungcheol.."

Seungcheol menatap dalam mata itu.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintai mu, Yoon Junghan."

Junghan tersenyum lembut. Bersama berucap,

"Happy Anniversary.."

Kembali, suara ramai terdengar.

Para penonton disana menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa senang seolah ikut merasakan kebahagian mereka. Ada yang hanya tersenyum biasa dengan bertepuk tangan. Ada yang menangis terharu dan bahagia untuk mereka. Bahkan ada yang terisak hebat.

Benar.

Lee Jihoon.

Menyaksikan semuanya.

Pemuda mungil itu, menggigit kuat tangannya yang terkepal. Mencoba menahan isakannya yang semakin hebat. Tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa menahan semua rasa sesak ini sendiri.

Jihoon tidak bisa menahan semua ini sendiri. Rasa sakit, sesak, kecewa, marah, benci, dendamnya. Jihoon tidak bisa. Jihoon butuh-

 _BRUK_

-sebuah pelukan.

Tempatnya untuk bersandar.

Menumpahkan semua perasaannya disana.

"Jangan menangis.. aku disini, Jihoon-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki tampan itu terdiam. Memandang sosok yang kini tertidur dengan pulas dikasurnya. Dikamar nya. Tempat dimana semua kesalahan terjadi disini.

Matanya beralih. Menatap tumpukan bingkisan disudut kasurnya.

Dengan perlahan, diambilnya ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

..

..

"Kita harus bicara."

.

.

Disini mereka. Soonyoung dengan dua orang lain didepannya yang menatap bingung pada lelaki tampan itu. Dengan malas, seseorang disana menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi, Soonyoung mengganggu nya.

"Jadi apa?"

Soonyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tangannya memainkan ponselnya sendiri diatas meja.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat."

Junghan menyergit.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum hambar.

"Aku menonton nya tadi."

Seketika, wajah Junghan memerah. Lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"T-Terima kasih.."

Soonyoung tertawa. Datar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kedua sejoli dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu hyung, disana aku bertemu dengan 'nya'"

Junghan excited.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya?!"

"Kami bahkan sudah berteman.."

"Eeyyy..."

Sedikit kecewa, Junghan memundurkan tubuhnya yang sempat mendekat.

"Kau tahu, dia juga menonton drama dadakan kalian itu."

Soonyoung memiringkan tubuhnya saat sebuah garpu melayang kearahnya. Lelaki tampan itu memegangi dadanya. Nyaris saja kepalanya tertancap garpu sialan itu.

"Hyung!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara makanya!"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi nya.

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Habis, semua orang langsung berkumpul begitu saja."

Junghan cemberut dengan wajahnya yang merona malu.

"Sudah jangan bahas itu! Lalu bagaimana orang itu?"

Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Junghan dengan seriangaian tipis diwajah tampannya.

"Dia menangis."

"Apa?!"

Seungcheol yang berreaksi. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Ya, dia menangis, bahkan terisak hebat."

Seungcheol dan Junghan menyergit bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Soonyoung menjawab dengan santai. Teramat santai.

"Tentu saja. Melihat kekasihnya sendiri melamar orang lain tepat dihari jadinya yang ketiga tahun. Siapa yang tidak akan menangis?"

 _DEG_

"A.. a-apa.."

Bahkan tidak ada tanda tanya disana. Seungcheol membatu.

Soonyoung menyeringai tajam.

"Apa aku lupa memberitahu namanya hyung? Ya.. dia, Lee Jihoon."

Tajam. Benar-benar tajam tatapan yang kini menusuk Seungcheol. Dengan sedikit emosi yang mulai menjalar dirongganya, Soonyoung meletakkan dua bingkisan dan satu kotak keatas meja.

"Ini dari Jihoon. Mungkin tadi, dia berniat memberikan ini untukmu sebagai hadiah, siapa sangka? Hadiah mu jauh lebih mengejutkan."

Soonyoung mendengus. Lelaki tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tidak tahu diri. Kalau memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, katakan! Kau menyakitinya dua tahun hyung! Dua tahun! Kau gila?!"

..

"Aku mungkin memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda manis yang tidak sengaja aku 'TIDURI'. Entah aku harus berterima kasih pada mu atau apa karena berkat kau, Choi. . yang telah membawa Jihoon dan 'SENGAJA' meninggalkannya disana, telah mempertemukan ku dengannya. Selamat.. rencana mu SUKSES BESAR. Jihoon sudah tidak suci lagi, tapi kenapa? Kau tidak segera memutuskan nya eoh? Brengsek?"

"Soonyoung-ah!"

Kembali, lelaki dengan mata sipit itu mendengus kasar.

"Apa hyung?! Kau bahkan sama saja!"

Junghan terdiam. Dengan pipi nya yang sedari tadi basah.

Soonyoung bangkit. Berniat untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku brengsek. Tidak tahu diri. Keparat. Atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Tapi maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Jihoon. Tapi hati ku lebih memilih Junghan. Aku menyayangi Jihoon lebih karena aku menganggapnya seperti adik ku."

Soonyoung kembali duduk. Dengan kasar memukul meja dengan kuat.

"Adik? ADIK?! KAU BAHKAN MEMBERIKANNYA HARAPAN LEBIH DARI ITU! KAU PIKIR APA ARTINYA TIGA TAHUN INI EOH?!"

"AKU MENYAYANGINYA. AKU TIDAK BISA MENYAKITI NYA!"

Soonyoung tertawa sadis.

"Kau bahkan, sudah menghancurkannya hyung."

Seungcheol terdiam. Menyadari kebodohannya selama ini.

Kali ini, Soonyoung benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan berdebatan tidak berujung mereka.

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Junghan dengan begitu bersalah dan kecewanya.

Junghan tersenyum. Menutupi air matanya yang masih mengalir dikedua pipi nya.

"Aku akan selalu disamping mu."

Lelaki tampan itu meremat kuat tangan Junghan dipipinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkan mu Yoon Junghan."

"... Aku mencintai mu."

...

Tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Choi Seungcheol."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Gue nulis chap ini sambil denger lagu scream, tepatnya lagu nya Fear, and loathing in las vegas – Let Me Hear. Jadi jangan salahin gue kalo feel romance atau kesel atau apapunnya itu gak dapet :'v secara gue sambil denger lagu marawisan ama lagu rock/? :'v

Maapin juga kalo rada maksa :'v gue udeh bingung banget sumpeh :'v

Walaupun gue yang ngetik ini ngerasa baper juga sih :'v

Tadinya ini chap mau gue panjangin lagi. Tapi gue udeh bingung nulisnye. Bagian yang terakhir aja udah gue edit ulang. Lanjut besok aja lah yaa :'v

Jangan minta Jihoon ketemu Seungcheol lagi yeh/? Gue udeh kaga ada ide :'v selanjutnya tinggal moment HoZi doang yang ada dikepala gue :'v bonus Wonu :'v

Wkwk :'v insya allah chap depan itu chap terakhir, yeeeeeyyyy! Akhirnya gue bisa tidur dengan pulas lagi tanpa perlu mikirin ff/? :'v wkwkwk :'v tapi nanti gue mau update yang baru lagi, MEANIE NC! ONESHOT/? :'v tapi masih belom dapet alur ceritanye/? Masa mau langsung gue encehin aje/? Atau bikin yang pas wonu gotong mingyu itu/? Wkwk :'v gue bingung. Yang jelas gue bakalan update ff MEANIE NC WKWKWKWK :'v

Udehan ah bacotnye :'v

 **Ghea atreides** : jahat apa/? Siapa yang jahat/? :'v

 **Anna-Love 17Carats** : plis ya wonu punya gue/? :'v

: maksa banget ya? Hehe makasih buat kritikannya ya, mungkin nanti diperbaiki lagi. Nah ini udah tahu, gimana udah afdol/? :'v

 **Panda Qingdao** : yakin masih mau ngebiri seungcheol/? :'v

 **gspghea** : ini udah 2,4k masih kurang/? :'v ini gimana/? Masih kasihan sama jihoon/? :'v makin kasian gak/? :'v wkwk :'v hoshi kan rada pea/? :'v udah kejawabkan disini/? Hehe moga puas/? :'v

 **ParkMitsuki** : iya gak papa hehe :'v yah selamat karena dia emang milih junghan yeeeey/? :'v cie tebakannya tepat/? :'v wkwk :'v yo semangat soonyouuung!:'v sabar yaa, hozi bakalan bersatu kok :'v

 **Byunbaby** : ayo ayo ayo ayo/? Udah kejawabkan disini hehe :'v aduh meanienya ya/? Nanti di nongolin deh hehe :'v duh hehe emang ada niat kok buat bikin hehe :'v tunggu aja yah/? :'v

 **Miku Onekawa** : gue bingung mau jawab apa/? Hehe :'v ini udah dilanjut dan udah tau kan jawabannya/? Hehe :'v yo amiin :'v doain terus ya/? Wahahaha :'v

 **GameSMI** : emang soonyoung kerajinan amet yeh/? :'v takol aje udeh/? Seungcheol milih jihoon/? Udah kejawab kan disini, dia dipilih buat pilihan apa/? :'v hehe yo semangaaat! Ini udah lanjut juga :'v

 **270** : yeh elaah :'v trus sekarang/? Karatan/? :'v hamdulilah udeh dapet :'v doa lo manjur :'v seunghan ama hozi bakalan bersatu, udah malah noh yg seunghan :'v tinggal hozi nya :'v sabar yeh :'v

 **riani98** : duh ketinggalan yah/? Jadwal updatenya dua hari sekali beb/? :'v duh digorok/? Wkwk :'v wah loph yu tuh/? :'v

 **conversehigh** : O.O RAWRRR/? :'v

 **xavieryo4** : duh wkwk :'v seungcheol mulai menjauh dan sooyoung mulai mendekat nih :'v

 **Ihfaherdiati395** : jihoon emang Cuma punya soonyoung kok/? :'v

 **SeungHan17Ever** : iyeh udah taman pas banget nanti minggu :'v insya allah/? :'v ini udah nongol nih junghannya ya :'v kemaren dia asik main ama gue/? :'v dan tenang aja seungcheol tetep punya junghan kok/? Wkwkwk :'v

 **jeonjk** : bener gak ngebosenin/? :'v wah makasih ya :'v sini peluk/? :'v yeeyy hozi harus bersatu/? :'v dung hoziii hidup hozzzii/? :'v

 **hunhanoids** : yakin lebih miris liat seunghannya/? :'v ini mereka juga udah nongol hehe :'v

eh ternyata masih banyak yang ngereview dichap-chap sebelumnya, maaf banget gak kejawab... soalnya baru pada masuk sekarang.. maaf yaa /bow/ tapi makasih banget kalian udah nyempetin buat baca sama review. Bener deh makaaassiiihh banyak banyak buat kalian hehe :'v semoga ceritanya gak makin ngebosenin dan kalian suka hehe :'v

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8A

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words :_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Angin berhembus lembut. Matahari diluar sana mulai menampakkan diri. Tanda kalau aktifitas hari ini dimulai.

07:44 AM

Soonyoung sedang sibuk didapurnya. Menyiapkan sarapan mengingat dia sedang kedatangan tamu sejak kemarin.

Benar.

Lee Jihoon. Pemuda mungil yang dari kemarin sore hingga hari ini belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

Oke, Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon sangat sulit bangun. Tapi, dari kemarin sore?! Apa Jihoon koma? Atau bagaimana? Soonyoung tidak habis pikir.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat sosis panggangnya dan meletakkannya dipiring. Bersama telur mata sapi dan roti. Juga segelas susu hangat.

Mata sipitnya melengkung bersama bibirnya yang tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan dan melepas apronnya. Beranjak kekamarnya sendiri untuk membangunkan Jihoon.

"Hey.. bangun sekarang."

Pemuda Kwon itu memencet pelan hidung Jihoon. Membuat sang empunya menggilat tidak nyaman dan membuka matanya. Dengan malas, Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya. Mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket dan berat.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Tangannya, mengusak surai senja Jihoon.

"Ini.. coffee latte.."

Lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu menunjuk segelas coffee yang ditaruhnya diatas meja nakas. Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan meminumnya.

"Sudah baikan?"

Jihoon melirikkan matanya. Menatap lurus pada Soonyoung yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua nya kalau kau mau. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Pemuda mungil itu menghela napasnya berat dan menaruh kembali gelasnya. Memainkan jarinya dibalik selimut, ragu.

"A-aku.."

Soonyoung menangguk kecil. Tangannya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jihoon yang mulai berkaca.

"Aku.."

..

"Kemarin, sebenarnya, adalah hari jadi ku yang ketiga tahun. Aku.. aku bahkan nyaris lupa hari itu karena kesibukan ku dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuat hadiah, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan mu. Maafkan aku, Soonyoung. Aku membohongi mu.."

..

"Kemarin.. saat aku mau menemuinya dikantornya, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dijalan. Dan dia.. d-dia.. dia melamar orang lain disana."

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Dengan pipi nya yang mulai basah.

"Aku tahu aku buruk. Orang itu jauh lebih baik dari ku. Wajahnya pun cantik. Dan senyum nya sangat menawan. Aku tahu aku tidak apa-apa dibanding dengannya.. tapi.. kenapa dia tidak bilang dari dulu kalau dia sudah punya orang lain yang dicintai nya? Dia membuatku berharap terlalu jauh.."

..

"A-aku.. aku tidak marah pada nya. Tidak pada mereka. Hanya saja.. kalau saja mereka jujur.. aku tidak akan seburuk ini.. aku tidak akan sehancur ini.. a-aku.. aku hanya terlalu kecewa Soonyoung-ah.."

..

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?! A-aku.. aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salah ku hingga mereka tega.. a-aku.. aku.. sakit Soonyoung-ah.. aku tidak tahu kalau cinta akan sesakit ini.."

Soonyoung terdiam. Hanya tubuhnya yang menenangkan Jihoon yang terisak hebat dibahunya. Memeluk erat pemuda mungil yang tengah rapuh itu dalam dekapannya.

Jihoon butuh tempat bersandar. Dan Soonyoung akan selalu ada untuknya. Soonyoung janji itu.

Lelaki tampan itu mengusap kembali helaian Jihoon dan membawa tubuhnya menjauh. Menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi chubby itu. Tersenyum kecil menenangkan.

"Mereka punya alasan Jihoon-ah.. tenangkan diri mu dulu, mereka pasti akan menemui untuk membicarakan semuanya. Dan aku, aku akan selalu disamping mu. Menemani mu apapun yang terjadi. Percaya lah pada ku.. karena kini, dihati ini hanya ada dirimu. Jantung ini, hanya berdetak untuk mu."

Pemuda mungil itu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja..

Debaran Soonyoung, terlalu menggetarkan untuk telapak mungilnya.

"Aku tidak memaksa mu untuk percaya pada ku. Tapi aku, bersungguh-sungguh untuk selalu menjaga mu, bersama mu, disamping mu, untuk selalu mencintai mu. Hanya diri mu, Lee Jihoon."

 _Cup_

Jihoon terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berreaksi bagaimana.

Pemuda mungil itu tahu. Sangat tahu kalau Soonyoung benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Bahkan, dari cara Soonyoung menciumnya. Begitu lembut.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Menerima kecupan dibibirnya. Dengan tangan yang mengalungi bahu tegap Soonyoung yang mulai melumat bibirnya.

Membiarkan dirinya melupakan sejenak semua permasalahan diantara mereka.

.

.

Soonyoung merapihkan sedikit baju nya yang berantakan. Mengenakan jas yang sebelumnya dia sudah dia ambil dari lemari. Menata sedikit rambutnya dan berjalan kearah Jihoon yang masih meringkuk dikasurnya.

"Jihoon-ah, aku berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan juga, kau bisa makan sesudah kau man-"

"Aku mau tidur lagi."

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil dan mengusak surai Jihoon.

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah pada mu. Anggap saja dirumah mu sendiri dan lakukan sesuka mu."

"Hm.."

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan segera keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terdiam dalam baring nya.

Lelaki mungil itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kembali bibirnya menjadi pelampiasan keraguannya.

Mata nya terpejam.

' _Maafkan aku..'_

Mencoba menggapai alam mimpinya.

' _Soonyoung-a..'_

Dan..

..

..

' _Kwon Soonyoung..'_

..tertidur pulas.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. Tapi baru saja dia keluar dari gedung besar apartmentnya. Mobil Seokmin dan pemiliknya sudah menghadang nya disana.

Soonyoung menyergit. Menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang kini mulai bangkit dari bersandarnya.

"Ada apa Seokmin-ah?"

Si tinggi tampan itu terdiam. Hanya mengangkat acuh bahunya dan memasuki mobil. Soonyoung memasang wajah herannya dan ikut masuk setelah diisyaratkan Seokmin untuk ikut bersamanya.

Kini mereka tengah berada diperjalanan menuju kantornya. Kebetulan, dia ada rapat bisnis dengan lelaki mesum disampingnya ini.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Seokmin melirik melalui kaca spion tengahnya. Kembali mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

"Junghan hyung resign."

"APA?! KEN-"

"Kau yakin butuh alasan?"

Soonyoung terdiam.

Benar. Tanpa bertanya pun dia tahu alasannya.

Lelaki tampan bermata sipit bermarga Kwon itu memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Pening langsung mendera kepalanya.

Seokmin, kembali melirik.

"Aku akan carikan yang baru. Tenang saja, untuk saat ini asisten ku yang mengurus jadwalmu. Ingat kan aku untuk meminta bayarannya pada mu."

Ganti, Soonyoung yang melirik. Memandang jijik Seokmin yang menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyum 'ptpt'.

"Transfer sendiri. Kau pegang satu kartu ku kan?"

Seokmin tertawa senang. Selain posesif dan mesum, lelaki ini mata duitan juga ternyata.

Soonyoung mendengus. Namun, senyum nya tumbuh juga.

"Kita sudah lama tidak gila-gilaan lagi Seokmin-ah."

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

Menatap Soonyoung yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi dengan senyuman gila yang sama.

"Hehehe.."

"Hehehe.."

"Hehehe.."

"WAHAHAHAHA.."

Mereka... baik-baik saja kan?

.

.

Soonyoung menidurkan dirinya dirumput. Begitu juga dengan Seokmin disampingnya. Mereka kelelahan bermain seharian ini. Membolos ke kantor dan malah terdampar di taman bermain, pantai, dan kini mereka tengah berada ditaman kota. Hari juga sudah gelap.

Seharian ini mereka benar-benar melepaskan beban. Bermain layaknya anak kecil. Melupakan umur dan status mereka. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir seperti ini. Mungkin dua atau empat tahun yang lalu. Haahh.. Soonyoung benar-benar merindukan masa dimana dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Kini, untuk bernapas pun sulit. Terbelit dengan berbagai urusan kantor yang selalu mencekiknya.

Lelaki itu menatap langit.

"Aku merindukan masa kita dulu.."

"Aku merindukan Hansol."

 _JTIK_

Soonyoung menatap tajam pada Seokmin disampingnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel hitam lelaki itu. Persimpangan jalan, berkedut didahinya.

Hebatnya, Seokmin sama sekali tidak peka.

"Hahh.. aku belum menghubungi nya seharian ini. Apa dia akan marah? Kalau marah, ya baikan aja.."

Soonyoung membuang napasnya dengan kesal.

Perlukah dia juga merindukan masa dimana Seokmin belum punya kekasih? Itu lebih bagus karena pemuda kemancungan disampingnya ini tidak pernah memikirkan apapun setiap kali mereka bermain. Bahkan tidak pulang sekalipun bukan masalah untuknya. Sekarang?

"Yak! Seokmin-ah! Aku bicara padamu!"

Seokmin menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung yang mengguncang tubuhnya."

"Aish! Apasih hyung?! Cari pacar sana!"

Soonyoung merenggut. Seokmin kejam.

"Sebentar lagi juga punya!"

Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan senyum mengejek dia menatap Soonyoung disampingnya.

"Maksud mu Jihoon? Kau yakin?"

"YAK!"

Seokmin segera bangkit saat Soonyoung mengambil satu batu disamping kepala mereka. Dengan segera melarikan diri dari Soonyoung yang mulai mengamuk.

"Aku kan hanya tanya hyung!"

Soonyoung mengejar.

"Kau meremehkan ku bodoooh! Aku membenci mu!"

Seokmin tertawa kencang. Sekencang dia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kau seperti perempuan yang sedang merajuk hyuung!"

Soonyoung murka.

"YAAAAAKKK!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA.."

.

.

Jihoon menggilat kecil. Dengan cepat menarik dirinya bangun dan menguap lebar. Matanya mengerjap sebentar dan menatap keluar jendela.

' _A-Apa?! Sudah malam lagi?!'_

Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidur seharian?"

Kepalanya miring kekanan. Dengan wajah berpikirnya.

Seandainya Soonyoung melihat. Mungkin darah segar akan mengucur bebas dari hidungnya.

"Hah, setidaknya aku sudah merasa baikkan. Tidak tidur empat hari cukup terbayar hari ini.."

Pemuda mungil itu menyenderkan tubuhnya. Menatap kesekelilingnya.

' _Ini.. masih di kamar Soonyoung..'_

 _KREUUNG~_

Matanya sayu. Dia lapar.

Pemuda mungil itu memutuskan bangun dan keluar kamar Soonyoung. Menyalakan lampu diruang tengah yang gelap.

' _Soonyoung belum pulang..'_

 _KREUUNG~_

"Haahh~ aku lapaa~r"

Jihoon menuju dapur. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat baju nya yang terlipat rapih diatas meja makan dengan sebuah note disana. Dengan mendudukkan dirinya dia membaca note itu.

 _Maafkan aku karena mencium mu sembarangan tadi._

 _Aku sudah siapkan sarapan tadi. Dan baju mu juga sudah selesai aku cuci._

 _Buat dirimu se-nyaman mungkin disini._

 _-Kwon Soonyoung-_

Jihoon mengerjap. Ini note tadi pagi.

Matanya beralih menatap makanan disebrangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Menghangatkannya sebentar, dan mulai memakannya.

Jihoon tersenyum senang.

' _Enaa~kk'_

Matanya redup.

Ingatannya mengulang setiap kejadian yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Soonyoung.

' _Kwon Soonyoung..'_

Dimana Soonyoung memeluknya begitu erat kemarin.

Bagaimana lelaki itu memberikan bahunya untuk dia bersandar, menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahnya.

Bagaimana Soonyoung menunjukkan cinta nya.

Menciumnya..

Dan yang Jihoon lakukan hanyalah...

Memberinya sebuah harapan kosong.

Pemuda mungil ini menggigit bibirnya. Menahan kristal bening yang siap melencur ke pipinya. Dengan mencengkram kuat meja makan, dia bangkit.

' _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Harus!'_

Jihoon mengangguk mantap. Baru saja dia akan melangkah dari sana,

"A-ah! Makanannya belum habis!"

.

.

"Fyuuhh~"

Jihoon menyeka keringatnya. Dengan senyum manis dia melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kasur Soonyoung yang sudah rapih dengan seprai baru. Dapur yang besih dengan segala perabotan yang mengkilat. Dan baju Soonyoung yang terlipat rapih diatas meja makan dengan note.

Sempurna.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon tersentak. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Soonyoung yang tersenyum lebar tengah mendekat kearahnya. Kapan orang ini masuk?! Jihoon bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Jihoon-ah, untunglah kau belum pulang.."

Pemuda pendek ini menyergit.

"Ini.."

Jihoon mengambil bingkisan yang diserahkan Soonyoung. Masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kue. Aku tahu kau suka makanan manis."

Jihoon tersipu. Dengan senyum kecil dia berterima kasih.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Biar aku antar."

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu apartmentnya dalam diam. Soonyoung masih berdiri dengan setia disampingnya.

"Nah, kau masuklah. Aku akan pulang."

Soonyoung baru saja akan berbalik tapi tangan mungil Jihoon menahannya disana.

"Ada apa, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon mengatupkan bibirnya ragu.

"Eum.. terima kasih, Soonyoung-ah.."

Soonyoung tertawa. Dengan gemas, diacaknya rambut Jihoon.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.."

Jihoon menatap dalam mata itu. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kau sudah seperti hyung ku."

Soonyoung terdiam. Seketika tawanya musnah.

Dengan senyum kecil, tangannya membawa wajah Jihoon mendekat.

"Aku bukan hyung mu.."

Kembali, matanya terpejam.

"Karena aku.. mencintaimu Jihoonie.."

 _CUP_

Dan memulai kembali ciuman keduanya dihari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghirup udara pagi hari ini dengan perasaan senang. Hari ini dia libur dan rasanya, sangat menyenangkan.

Niat awalnya dia ingin tidur seharian. Tapi dia baru ingat kalau dia ada urusan sedikit dengan Jihoon. Jadilah, dia berniat mengunjungi sahabat mungilnya itu.

Dan yah.. ternyata biasa berjalan berdua dengan Mingyu, kini dia sedikit risih kalau harus berjalan sendiri. Tiga tahun bersama Mingyu membuatnya terbiasa dilindungi tubuh besar kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo sedikit memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan selalu disamping mu. Menemani mu apapun yang terjadi. Percaya lah pada ku.. karena kini, dihati ini hanya ada dirimu. Jantung ini, hanya berdetak untuk mu."_

" _Aku bukan hyung mu.."_

" _Karena aku.. mencintaimu Jihoonie.."_

" _...dihati ini hanya ada dirimu."_

" _Jantung ini, hanya berdetak untuk mu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Jihoonie.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Jihoonie.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Jihoonie.."_

"AARRGHHH! MEMALUKAAAAAANNN!"

Jihoon menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri. Rambutnya berantakan. Kasurnya jauh lebih berantakan. Dan wajahnya, sangat-sangat berantakan.

Kata-kata Soonyoung terus menghantuinya.

Jihoon ragu. Bair bagaimanapun, Jihoon baru saja putus cinta. Dia tidak mau Soonyung menganggapnya hanya mencari sebuah pelampiasan. Tidak. Jihoon, tidak mau Soonyoung menganggapnya seburuk itu.

"Salah sendiri dia jago ngebaperin/?"

Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia telentang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Memandang langit-langit kamar nya yang entah sejak kapan, jadi ada lukisan wajah Soonyoung disana.

"Aku salah menilainya dulu. Ternyata.. dia jauh lebih baik dari dugaan ku.."

Jihoon memiringkan tubuhnya. Memeluk lututnya dengan begitu erat.

Memikirkan kembali perasaannya.

Pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Jihoon, hanya satu.

Benarkah dia selama ini.. mencintai Seungcheol?

Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Iya. Karena dia berdebar didekat Seungcheol. Karena dia selalu merasa senang kalau bersamanya. Dan Jihoon cemburu setiap kali melihatnya berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Tidak. Karena setelah kejadian kemarin. Dia baik-baik saja. Bukankah kalau dia mencintai Seungcheol, Jihoon akan menangis meraung-raung. Atau setidaknya sakit hati hingga berbulan-bulan. Atau paling parah, dia mencoba membalas dendam pada si perebut Seungcheol.

Begitukan?

Seharusnya begitu kan?

Tapi Jihoon merasa dia baik-baik saja.

Dia menangis karena.. dia hanya kecewa.

Kecewa pada sikap Seungcheol yang benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Kecewa pada semua kebohongannya.

Jihoon sedang berada dilangit paling tinggi yang sudah dengan susah payah dia capai, dan Seungcheol menjatuhkannya hanya dengan satu pukulan telak.

Tentu saja Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan dirinya sendiri terjun bebas.

' _Dan Soonyoung datang menyelamatkan ku..'_

Begitu kah?

Lalu.. apa arti hubungannya dengan Seungcheol selama ini?

Jihoon tidak tahu.

Mungkin benar, dia mencintai Seungcheol.

Dulu...

Dan Soonyoung datang merubah semuanya.

Cintanya, hatinya, pikirannya, jiwa nya.

Entahlah..

Kini yang Jihoon tahu, dikepalanya hanya berisi Soonyoung.

Hanya Soonyoung.

Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Pemuda mungil itu kembali mengacak rambutnya.

 _BRRRRR_

Ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan malas, dia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada dibawah kasur.

Pesan dari Soonyoung.

 _Pagi Jihoonie.._

"Kyuuuuuu!"

Eh?

"Apa maksudnya kyuu tadi?!"

Jihoon melempar ponselnya dengan horror.

"Tidaaakk! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaakkk! Kau pasti bercanda Tuhaaaannnn!"

"JIHOONIE?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

Suara Wonwoo.

Dengan niat tidak niat, dia berjalan menuju pintu nya. Membuka sedikit dan langsung disambut wajah panik Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kau sakit?! Astaga.. kau lebih kacau dari Mingyu!"

Jihoon cemberut.

Dengan kesal. Dibantingnya pintu dan berjalan masuk kembali kekamarnya.

Beruntung Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam.

Dengan mengangkat bahu, pemuda emo itu mengekor Jihoon. Dan matanya, langsung membulat sempurna.

"ASTAGA JIHOONIE! KAMAR MU LUAR BIASA!"

Jihoon semakin cemberut. Dengan membanting tubuhnya, dia kembali telentang dikasur.

Wonwoo, menatap ngeri isi kamar Jihoon dan melangkah dengan perlahan menuju kasur.

"Kau sedang stres atau kau sedang depresi?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Untuk apa bertanya."

"Hanya tanya."

"Pertanyaan mu tidak penting."

"Yasudah tidak usah dijawab."

"Memang aku tidak menjawab."

"Lalu percakapan ini apa?"

"Entah."

Ganti, Wonwoo yang cemberut.

Kekasih Kim Mingyu itu mengambil satu boneka Jihoon dan memeluknya. Menatap pada ponsel Jihoon disampingnya. Membaca sedikit pada layar yang masih menampilkan pesan dari Soonyoung.

"My King Soonyoungie? Siapa? Selingkuhan mu Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya tidak terima. Bagus sekali. Dia lupa mengganti nama kontak Soonyoung diponselnya.

Dan bagaimana bisa Wonwoo berucap dengan begitu datarnya?

"Bukan. Dan aku bukan tukang selingkuh."

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Mau selingkuh juga tidak apa-apa. Seungcheol bahkan sudah melamar selingkuhannya. Jangan mau kalah Jihoonie."

Jihoon melongo.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Kau yang gila. Diselingkuhi tepat didepan mata mu, malah menangis. Harusnya kau bunuh saja makhluk seperti itu."

Jihoon merebahkan kepala nya dikasur.

"Aku shock. Wajar aku menangis."

"Huh! Kalau saja Mingyu tidak menahan ku kemarin. Aku pastikan. Wajah si Choi brengsek itu sudah menyatu dengan aspal."

Jihoon tertawa. Wajah penuh dendam Wonwoo entah kenapa terlihat begitu lucu dimatanya.

Wonwoo pout.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

Jihoon semakin tergelak.

"Kau lucu.. aku bahkan tidak berpikir kesana."

Wonwoo menyergit bingung.

"Kau.. tidak sakit hati Jihoonie?"

Jihoon terdiam. Ini dia masalahnya.

"Itu dia Wonwoo-ya.. aku tidak tahu. Aku akui aku kecewa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa biasa saja. Bahkan setelah dipikir-pikir, aku mau menemui Seungcheol dan orang itu untuk mengucapkan selamat."

Kini, Wonwoo yang melongo.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Kau yang gila. Aku serius tahu!"

Wonwoo menggeleng heran.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Benar. Lalu apanya?

"Tidak tahu."

Jihoon berdecak. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan membalas pesan Soonyoung.

Benar. Kenapa tidak tanya kan pada Wonwoo?

"Eum.. Wonwoo-ya.."

Wonwoo mengangkat dagu nya sekilas. Mewakili sebagai apa versi dirinya.

"Jatuh cinta itu... bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menyergit bingung. "Untuk apa bertanya? Kau kan sudah pernah merasakannya."

Jihoon cemberut. "Tapi aku masih bingung!"

Pemuda emo itu memainkan bibirnya. Berpikir.

"Kalau aku didekat Mingyu aku senang dan aku nyaman. Aku juga berdebar setiap bersamanya. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum dan aku juga senang melihatnya menangis. Dia terlihat lucu."

Jihoon berdecak. Dia juga tahu kalau yang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku selalu memikirkannya. Selalu takut dia terpikat dengan orang lain saat dia tidak sedang bersama ku. Aku selalu khawatir setiap dia tidak menghubungi ku. Pokoknya yang ada diotak ku hanya dia. Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Dan hubungan kami."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya.

Yang itu dia juga tahu.

"Ah! Satu lagi, kau pasti ingin selalu disentuh olehnya. Entahlah, tapi saat aku menyadari kalau aku mencintai Mingyu, sejak dia menciumku. Mungkin ciuman dapat menularkan cinta. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkannya. Cinta itu ajaib. Dalam satu hari, rasa benci mu bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Dari kau ingin dia pergi jauh-jauh dari mu. Hingga dia menjadi orang yang paling kau butuhkan. Waahh.. hebat sekali.."

Jihoon terdiam.

"Eum.. Wonwoo-ya.. kau.. sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Mingyu?"

 _Blush~_

Wajah Wonwoo memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?!"

"A-aku hanya tanya!"

"Itu pribadi! Kau gila ya?"

"Kau yang gila."

Wonwoo benar-benar memerah. Mengingat Mingyu yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Dan kegiatan keduanya tadi malam.

"A-Apa.. rasanya.. sakit?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat. Darimana Jihoon mendapat hidayah bertanya tentang ini padanya?!

"Kau gila ya?"

"Kau yang gila. Sudahlah~ ayo jawab sajaa~"

Wonwoo memainkan tangan boneka yang dipeluknya.

"Untuk yang pertama tentu saja sakit.."

..

"Tapi setelah terbiasa, akan baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mau melakukan 'itu' dengan siapa?! Si My King Soonyoungie ini?!"

 _Bruk!_

"J-jangan sembarang! Kau gila ya?"

Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bantal.

"Kau yang gila. Aku kan cuma tanya."

Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal.

Entah kenapa, dia kini benar-benar membutuhkan Soonyoung.

Dia ingin melihat wajah itu.

Menyentuhnya.

Jihoon.. merindukan Soonyoung.

Lagipula, sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Jihoonie.. aku lupa tujuan ku kesini untuk apa.."

Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Dasar. Harusnya kau menelpon ku saja."

"Aku malas."

"Dan kau rajin sekali datang kesini. Kau gila ya?"

"Kau yang gila. Sudah, aku pulang sekarang. Mendadak kangen Mingyu."

"Cih.."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Cie yang sekarang jomblo. Dadaa~h"

Kalau saja Wonwoo belum kabur. Bisa dipastikan, vas bunga diujung sana akan mampir kekepalanya. Jangan salah, Jihoon bisa jadi makhluk paling menyeramkan disamping keimutannya.

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam. Mengambil ponselnya dan manatap kontak Soonyoung disana.

Telpon atau tidak?

Baiklah.

 _Tuuutt tuuutt tuuu-_

"Halo? Jihoonie?"

 _Tut Tut Tut Tut_

Jihoon memejamkan matanya.

Menenggelamkan ponselnya kebawah bantal. Dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

Mungkin tidur, pilihan terbaik. Lagi pula, suara Soonyoung tadi, sudah cukup.

' _Soonyoung-ah.._ '

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **jejejeju boy** : maap ya mbak mas atau siapapun anda. Saya bukannya gak bertanggung jawab. Cuma aja, masa iya saya bongkar semuanya. Disni yang punya konflik kan SeungHanHoZi. Bukannya saya sebodo amat, saya sengaja jawab kaya gitu karena setiap pertanyaan tentang SeungHan udah saya siapin dichap selanjutnya. Maaf ya, saya terima kritikan tapi saya gak terima dibilang gak bertanggung jawab. Kalau saya gak bertanggung jawab, udah saya tinggalin ini ff dari awal. Gak mungkin saya bikin sampe end. Sampe saya kurang tidur Cuma buat mikirin ini ff. Maaf kalau saya kesannya kasar. Tapi jujur aja, saya gak suka saya dibilang gak bertanggung jawab. Saya muter otak ya bikin ff ini bikin semuanya buat happy ending. Lebih baik anda evaluasi secara menyeluruh deh. Anda juga belum baca part 7 nya kan? Disana saya udh nyatuin SeungHan dan disini, Jihoon nya juga fine aja sama mereka. Mereka udah dapet kebahagian mereka masing-masing. Tenang aja, saya tahu ff ini jelek gak bermutu, tapi saya berusaha sebisa saya untuk buat ff ini jadi menarik. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih atas kritikannya. /Deep bow/

.

.

Chap 8A done! Semoga suka. Maaf bagian end nya harus gue bagi. Gue lagi unmood dan moga aja, dua hari kedepan gak ngaret. Makasih buat yang udah review. Maaf gak bisa dibalesin. /Deep bow/

Maaf kalau chap ini gak memuaskan. Maaf banget ya.. /deep bow/ maaf juga gak bisa nepatin janji kalau minggu ini ff ini udah selesai /deep bow/. And..

Review please?


	9. Chapter 8B

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Support Cast : Lee Seung Cheol, Lee Seok Min, Chwe Hansol, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, another Seventeen's member._

 _Rate : T - M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 3.300+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Soonyoung yang mabuk, bertemu dengan Jihoon yang juga mabuk. Jadi nya? Ya seperti itu. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi couple! Slight SeungHoon couple! Meanie couple! Seokhan / VerDK couple! SeungHan couple! Another SEVENTEEN's Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jihoon menggilat pelan. Tubuhnya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Pemuda mungil itu, bangun dan langsung bergegas kekamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan bersiap.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, entah kenapa Jihoon jadi lebih sering tidur.

Oke, Jihoon akui, dia memang monster nya dalam hal tidur. Tapi, biasanya dia akan selalu sibuk hingga kurang tidur.

Entahlah. Mungkin ini cara untuknya mengistirahatkan diri dari masalah nya. Menata kembali hatinya yang sempat remuk dan menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Jihoon menghela napasnya. Dagu nya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Memikirkan hal yang membuatnya kacau beberapa hari terakhir.

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng pelan dan bangkit.

Dia butuh angin segar.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa senang.

Lelaki tampan itu bahkan sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya saking kencang nya dia terbahak.

Sedang Kim Mingyu, hanya terdiam dengan wajah cemberut penuh es krim.

Perbuatan siapa kalian juga pasti sudah tahu.

"Hyuung~ berhenti tertawa. Wajahku lengket tahu."

Dengan sedikit menghentak, Mingyu berjalan kearah pinggir kolam, berniat membersihkan wajahnya disana. Beruntung taman sekarang sedang sepi.

Wonwoo masih setia dengan tawanya. Dia bahkan berjalan dengan begitu pelan mengikuti Mingyu.

"Haha- salah sendiri kau mengangguku, hehehe.."

Mingyu makin cemberut.

Wonwoo mendekat dan memegang tengkuk Mingyu. Mendorong kepala kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam kolam.

Kembali, tawanya pecah.

"HAHAHA.."

Dengan dorongan kuat, Mingyu melepaskan diri.

Napasnya terengah dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat karena dinginnya air.

Dengan kesal, dia mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah kabur dari sana.

"YAK! KIM WONWOO!"

Pemuda emo itu semakin tertawa riang.

"Wleee~ MINGYU LAMBAN JELEEEK!"

"YAK!"

"HAHAHA.."

Jeon Wonwoo.. beruntung Kim Mingyu mencintai mu.

.

.

Soonyoung meletakkan pulpennya.

Tangannya terangkat keatas dengan dorongan kuat. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terus duduk sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Lelaki tampan itu mengambil ponselnya sembari bangkit. Sudah cukup siang dan perutnya meronta minta diisi.

' _Tidak ada pesan atau telpon lagi dari Jihoon.._ '

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya. Sempat khawatir karena kemarin Jihoon menelponnya tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Bahkan saat Soonyoung mengangkatnya, sambungan mereka langsung diputus sepihak oleh Jihoon.

Mencoba berpikir positif. Soonyoung mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi bayangan Jihoon selalu menghantuinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Lebih baik, isi dulu perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi, baru hubungi Jihoon.

Ya, mungkin, begitu saja.

.

.

Jihoon turun dari bis nya. Langkah kakinya langsung membawa nya menjauh dari halte. Tujuannya? Jihoon tidak tahu. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti kakinya. Entah kemana. Kemana saja Jihoon rasa. Yang penting rasa suntuknya hilang. Itu saja.

Pemuda mungil itu memasuki salah satu toko. Mencari benda yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik.

Terus berputar-putar. Mengunjungi satu toko ke toko yang lain. Jihoon masih menjelajah. Ditangannya sudah ada lima kantung belanjaan. Belum lagi yang ada didalam tas yang juga dibelinya.

Kini dia sedang asik makan disalah satu restoran dalam mall besar yang dua jam lalu dia masuki. Sudah nyaris empat jam tapi perutnya belum terisi apapun. Belum lagi, rasa pegal yang kini mulai menyerang kakinya. Jihoon memutuskan beristirahat sebentar.

Saat sedang asik menikmati dessert favorite nya, ponsel yang dia taruh diatas meja bergetar. Telpon dari Soonyoung. Dengan mengelap mulutnya sebentar, Jihoon menjawab.

"Halo?"

' _Jihoon-ah..'_

Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari mengusap perutnya yang kini terasa penuh.

"Ada apa Soonyoung-ah?"

' _Tidak. Kau sedang sibuk?'_

Jihoon teringat sesuatu. Dia bangkit mencari satu kantung belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau sibuk?"

Jauh disana, Soonyoung menyergit.

' _Tidak. Ada apa memangnya, Jihoonie?'_

Jihoon tersenyum senang.

"Aku tunggu ditaman biasa ya. Bye~"

Dengan sepihak lelaki mungil itu memutus percakapan kecil mereka. Bangkit dari sana dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya~

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Dia langsung memutar tubuhnya menuju toko mainan disamping kanan. Padahal dua langkah awalnya sudah membawa nya ke kiri. Menuju pintu keluar.

Semoga saja, kau tidak lupa janji mu sendiri Jihoonie~

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menyelesaikan makannya. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Jihoon, lelaki tampan itu bergegas dari duduknya. Menuju mobil yang terparkir anggun, dan mengendarainya menuju kantor Seokmin. Ada rapat dengan beberapa CEO disana.

Lelaki tampan itu mengecek jam ditangannya. Masih ada waktu lebih dari satu jam. Semoga saja Seokmin ada diruangannya. Lumayan, numpang tidur.

Mumpung siang dan Soonyoung belum tidur dari kemarin. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk. Ia juga belum dapat sekretaris baru. Ternyata, tanpa Junghan, cukup merepotkan juga. Soonyoung harus cepat-cepat cari penggantinya karena asisten Seokmin hanya membantunya mengatur jadwal. Selebihnya, Soonyoung sendiri yang mengurus.

Mungkin dia harus membayar lebih lagi untuk Seokmin supaya lebih cepat mencari sekretaris baru untuknya. Entah untung atau buntung mempunyai teman seperti Seokmin ini. Soonyoung tidak tahu harus bertepuk tangan atau mengelus dada.

Tapi kalau mengelus wanita berdada besar, Soonyoung mau. Apalagi, dada mulus Jihoon.

 _PLAK_

' _APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SOONYOUNG?!'_

Lelaki itu memukul keras kepalanya.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak dia mencium Jihoon malam itu, dia jadi selalu terbayang pemuda mungil perebut hatinya itu. Membuat Soonyoung merindukannya setiap saat dan selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

Oke baiklah, sepertinya setelah dia sampai dikantor sahabat gilanya itu, Soonyoung harus membabat kepala Seokmin. Otak mesum orang itu sudah mempengaruhinya.

' _Lee Seokmin.. kepala mu ku penggal nanti. Lihat saja.'_

Soonyoung-ah.. mungkin kau saja yang tidak ingin mengaku.

Kau jauh lebih mesum dari Seokmin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _13.48 pm_

Seungcheol memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku jasnya. Masih ada empat puluh menit sebelum rapat dengan beberapa CEO muda dimulai di Lee Corp. Lelaki tampan itu melirik Junghan yang masih sibuk dengan majalah ditangannya. Rambutnya tengah ditangani oleh salah satu petugas salon.

Junghan sudah dua jam disini, tapi lelaki cantik itu terlihat tidak bosan sama sekali. Seungcheol? Baru setengah jam berdiam diri diruangan ini kakinya terasa gatal. Tidak betah. Dan lagi, dia lapar.

"Sayang, aku lapar~"

"Kau baru saja makan pizza, burger, dan ayam tadi Seungcheol-ah.."

Seungcheol pout.

"Tapi aku masih lapar~"

Sang Cheonsa menggeleng pelan. Menatap kearah Seungcheol melalui kaca besar didepannya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lebar. Menepuk pahanya sebentar dan bangkit. Berjalan menuju Junghan dan memberi kecupan kecil padanya. Sukses membuat pipi Junghan memerah. Tidak, bukan hanya Junghan, tapi pegawai sana yang melihatnya.

"Aku akan cari keluar. Kalau kau sudah selesai tapi aku belum kembali, telpon aku oke."

Junghan mengangguk kecil. Wajah nya semakin memerah menatap senyum gentle Seungcheol. Sedang sipelempar senyum itu, sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Anda beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih sepertinya.."

Junghan tersenyum senang dan kembali fokus pada majalahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku yang paling beruntung."

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar sekitar sepuluh menit, Seungcheol berjalan dengan perut kenyang dan tangan yang membawa satu cup mocca float. Meminumnya dengan perlahan sembari fokus pada ponselnya. Ia sudah harus berangkat sekarang, sebaiknya dia cepat menemui Junghan.

Setelah membuat cup nya, dia berjalan menuju salon yang tadi. Karena tidak melihat jalan, ia menabrak seseorang. Barang belanjaan berjatuhan setelah bahunya menyenggol orang itu. Dengan sedikit menghentak, orang yang ditabraknya itu memunguti barangnya yang bertaburan.

"Menyebalkan. Jalan lihat-lihat!"

Seungcheol mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia kenal suara ini. Dengan seringaian tipis, dia menendang satu kantung belanjaan dekat kaki nya.

"Salahmu terlalu kecil sampai aku tidak bisa melihat mu."

"YAK!"

Orang itu bangun dengan emosi. Baru saja kepalan tangannya terangkat, matanya membulat.

"Seungcheol hyung!"

Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Annyeong Jihoon-ah.."

 _BUK! BUK! BUK!_

"Akh! Sakit! Kenapa kau memukul ku Jihoonie?!"

Jihoon merenggut. Kembali memunguti barangnya yang masih berantakan disekitar mereka.

"Salah mu menabrak ku. Salah mu menendang belanjaan ku. Dan salah mu mengataiku kecil."

Seungcheol terbahak. Lelaki tampan itu ikut menunduk dan memunguti barang-barang Jihoon. Namun, tawa terhenti saat tangan-tangan mungil itu menjambaki rambutnya.

"Sakit Jihoon-aah!"

Masih dengan hati yang dongkol, pemuda mungil itu bangkit. Masih sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat kesal karena Seungcheol mengatainya kecil. Yang secara tidak langsung, orang menyebalkan dihadapannya ini mengatainya pendek.

"Aku membencimu!"

Seungcheol kembali tertawa kencang. Tangannya mengacak surai Jihoon, yang lasung ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Oke, oke maafkan aku.."

Jihoon mendengus. Namun senyum kecil mampir diwajahnya saat Seungcheol membungkuk 90o. Cara meminta maaf Seungcheol yang pasti langsung meluluhkannya.

' _Soonyoung juga punya cara yang aneh dalam meminta maaf.'_

Eh?

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan?!

Seungcheol menatap heran pada ekhm mantan kekasihnya itu. Ada apa?

"Jihoonie? Kau kenapa?"

Jihoon tersadar. Dia menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Menggantikan kata tidak apa-apa untuknya.

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut surai Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah.. mianhae.."

Pemuda mungil bermarga Lee itu mengangguk kecil. Senyum manisnya meredup.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. aku mengerti.."

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan dan membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengecewakan mu. Aku membohongi mu selama ini. Aku.. berselingkuh dibelakang mu. Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah.."

..

"Jujur aku mencintai mu. Tapi... saat dia datang. Sejak Junghan muncul dalam kehidupan ku, entah mengapa, seluruh hidup ku terasa berubah. Aku mencintai mu tapi Junghan.. dia berbeda untuk ku. Aku senang saat bersama mu, tapi bersama Junghan.. terasa berbeda. Seperti aku benar-benar 'hidup' saat bersama nya.."

..

"Setelah dua tahun ini, aku sadar. Kau adik ku. Aku mencintai mu karena kau adik ku. Aku menyayangi mu sebagai seorang adik. Aku khawatir pada mu selayaknya hyung yang khawatir pada adiknya. Aku merindukan mu selayaknya hyung yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya. Kau adik ku yang paling aku cintai, sayangi. Kau adikku yang paling imut dan menggemaskan-AAAKH!"

Seungcheol terhuyung. Kepalanya maju kedepan dan kebelakang karena Jihoon yang menjambak kuat rambutnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Benar. Seungcheol lupa. Benar-benar lupa kalau Jihoon sangat benci saat seseorang menyebutnya imut, menggemaskan, kecil dan terlebih, pendek.

Bersiaplah menjemput ajal mu kalau kau berani memanggil nya begitu.

Pemuda asal Busan itu melipat tangannya didada. Menatap sebal pada Seungcheol yang masih mencari kesadarannya.

"Jihoon-ah.. kepala ku-"

"Apa?! Mau tambah lagi?!"

Seungcheol langsung menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa saat dilihatnya Jihoon mulai mendekat kearahnya. Lelaki tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menatap ngeri kearah Jihoon yang dimatanya, sangat mirip dengan hulk.

Dengan wajah cemberut Jihoon menatap tanah.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Aku juga baru sadar, kalau selama ini aku hanya menganggap mu hyung ku. Mungkin, aku menerima mu waktu itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku karena kau selalu menjaga ku. Kau selalu ada untuk ku saat itu. Kau satu-satu nya yang aku punya dulu. Mungkin.. seperti itu.."

Seungcheol tersenyum. Dia mulai mendekat dan merangkul bahu sempit Jihoon dalam dekapannya.

"Kita sama-sama bodoh waktu itu.."

Jihoon tertawa.

"Tidak. Kau yang bodoh. Dan aku yang paling pintar."

Seungcheol pout. Membuat tawa Jihoon semakin keras.

"Seungcheol-ah!"

Baik Seungcheol dan Jihoon sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah kanan. Menatap pada seorang lelaki cantik berambut panjang yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

Jihoon melongo.

"Seungcheol-ah! Aku menunggu mu sedari tadi. Kau kemana saja?"

Seungcheol mengelus surai Junghan yang benar-benar lembut.

"Mian hehe.."

"Waahh.. kau cantik sekali.."

Ganti, kini Seungcheol dan Junghan yang memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada sosok mungil disana. Menatap Junghan dengan tatapan kagum yang sangat menggemaskan.

"A-ah.. terima kasih.."

Jihoon tersenyum senang melihat wajah cantik Junghan yang terlihat malu-malu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan dua lesung manisnya. Menenggelamkan matanya dalam senyum itu.

"Aku Lee Jihoon. Salam kenal ^.^"

Seungcheol gemas. Jihoon benar-benar menggemaskan.

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jihoon membuatnya ingin menjadikannya anak sekarang juga.

"Yoon Junghan. Panggil aku hyung ne Jihoonie.."

Junghan balas menjabat tangan Jihoon. Walau terasa aneh karena yaah... kalian tahu apa kan?

Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Dia masih tersenyum manis menatap mereka.

"Eum.."

Seungcheol mengusap surai Junghan. Tersenyum tenang menanggapi kekakuan kekasihnya itu. Dan Jihoon menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu canggung begitu hyung.. aku tidak apa-apa."

Junghan maju. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut dan teratur.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula, aku juga sudah bosan dengan hyung tua menyebalkan itu."

Seungcheol mendengarnya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak!"

Baik Jihoon dan Junghan tertawa. Dengan saling meranggul mereka berbisik cukup keras.

"Benar. Dia memang tua dan menyebalkan."

"Dia suka aegyo tidak jelas. Sangat tidak ingat umur."

"Benar. Belum lagi, dia tukang makan. Lihat, perutnya sudah mulai buncit. Aakhh~ aku punya kekasih gendut. Menyebalkan sekali~"

"Putuskan hyung. Tidak ada gunanya~"

"Benar juga."

"YAK! KALIAN! Aku tidak tua, menyebalkan, tidak ingat umur dan aku sama. Sekali. Tidak. Buncit ataupun gemuk tahu!"

Seungcheol merengek. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah dengan cukup cepat.

Dua diva menggemaskan dan cantik itu tertawa. Puas menggoda Seungcheol yang kini menunjukkan sisi 'tidak sadar umur'nya.

"YAK~ huhu~"

"WAHAHAHAHA..."

.

.

"Haah~"

Jihoon merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur. Benar-benar merasa lelah. Tapi dia puas. Sangat puas.

Matanya menatap sudut kamarnya. Disana ada lebih dari tigapuluh kantung belanjaan. Dia dan Junghan benar-benar gila hari ini.

Padahal ini kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Junghan, tapi mereka sudah menghabiskan hari bersama dengan tawa. Terlebih Junghan adalah orang yang merebut Seungcheol darinya. Tapi Jihoon, merasa benar-benar nyaman disamping orang itu.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Bahkan Junghan sudah memintanya memanggil lelaki cantik itu dengan sebutan 'umma'.

Pemuda mungil itu bangkit. Terduduk dikasurnya. Masih dengan senyum diwajah itu.

' _Pantas saja Seungcheol jatuh padanya, dia begitu baik. Benar-benar sosok malaikat..'_

Walaupun Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu malaikat itu seperti apa. Tapi Junghan, benar-benar seperti malaikat yang orang-orang jabarkan. Mungkin dia lebih indah dari itu.

Kini, hatinya terasa begitu lega. Semua hal yang mengganjalnya selama ini musnah sudah. Dia kembali menjalin hubungan baik bersama Seungcheol. Bahkan kini menjadi anak Junghan. Jihoon ingin tertawa keras mengingatnya.

Kini dia percaya, dibalik badai memang ada pelangi. Mungkin kini, pelangi itu baru muncul dihidupnya. Jihoon hanya berharap semoga pelangi itu bertahan lama, sebelum badai lain datang menghampirinya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Membaca lima pesan masuk. Dan semuanya dari Soonyoung.

Jihoon menepuk dahinya. Benar-benar lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan Soonyoung.

 _Jihoonie, kita bertemu nanti sore ditaman. Aku ada rapat sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?_

 _Jihoonie, aku baru selesai rapat. Apa kau sudah disana?_

 _Jihoonie, kau dimana? Aku akan menunggu mu ^.^_

 _Jihoonie, maaf aku lupa kalau masih ada berkas yang harus aku urus. Maafkan aku ya? Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti. Kita bisa bertemu ditempat lain, taman hari ini sangat sepi dan sudah mulai gelap. Jangan kesana oke?_

 _Jihoonie, maaf aku baru selesai sekarang. Jadi, kita bertemu dimana?_

Pesan terakhir, baru saja masuk keponselnya. Dengan cepat Jihoon membalas.

 _Mian Soonyoung-ah, aku tidak melihat pesan mu. Eum, aku tidak akan ketaman, aku dirumah. Apa tidak apa-apa kita bertemu sekarang? Kau pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah._

Jihoon menidurkan tubuhnya kembali. Entah kenapa, dia jadi berdebar sendiri menunggu balasan dari Soonyoung.

Saat ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat dia mengecek pesannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kesana, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku sedang dijalan._

Jihoon tersenyum senang. Pemuda mungil itu langsung memeluk ponselnya dengan erat dan tertawa gila.

Eh?

 _Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk_

"Apa yang aku lakukaaannn?!"

Jihoon mengutuki kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia tersadar.

"Aku... bau.."

Jihoon cemberut. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung disamping pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aku harus mandi!"

Jihoon menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah. Setelah sepuluh menit bergelung didalam kamar mandi, kini dia sudah rapih dan wangi. Dengan celana putih pendek selutut dan kaos lengan panjang kuning polos, dia tersenyum senang.

Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar. Menuju dapurnya dan mengambil tiga kantung belanjaan diatas meja makan. Isinya? Satu kantung, berisi snack dan minuman kaleng. Satu berisi banyak bento. Dan satu lagi, berbagai macam bahan masakan. Khusus yang ini, Junghan yang membelikannya. Lelaki cantik itu bilang akan sering berkunjung untuk membuatkannya makan. Entahlah, terserah dia saja. Toh Jihoon yang untung disini, hehe..

Pemuda mungil itu mengambil dua bento dan membawanya ke microwave. Menghangatkan keduanya dalam satu menit. Selagi menunggu, pemuda mungil itu membereskan semua belanjaannya kedalam kulkas.

Setelah selesai, dia mengambil cempal dan mengeluarkan dua bento yang sudah ia pindahkan kepiring dan membawanya kemeja makan. Kembali lagi untuk mengambil dua gelas dan menuangkan lemon tea yang tadi sempat dibuatnya.

Pemuda Busan itu tersenyum puas dan menepuk tangannya satu kali. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya, suara bel memanggil rumahnya.

' _Itu dia!'_

Jihoon berlari cepat menuju cermin didepan kamarnya. Membenarkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan dan berjalan kearah pintu. Membukanya dengan senyum manis.

Soonyoung balas tersenyum.

"Maaf agak lama.."

Jihoon mengangguk kecil dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan Soonyoung untuk masuk.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, lelaki tampan itu membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti Jihoon yang langsung membawanya menuju meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah makan atau belum. Jadi aku menyiapkan ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa memasak, hanya menghangatkan bento yang tadi sempat aku beli."

Soonyoung melongo.

Dengan perlahan matanya tertuju pada Jihoon yang menunduk menatap samping kirinya dengan gugup. Soonyoung tertawa kecil.

Apa dia adalah seorang suami yang baru saja pulang kerja dan disambut dengan hangat oleh sang istri dan makan malam yang menanti dimeja makan? Sayang sekali tidak ada ciuman selamat datang. Dan sayang nya lagi, ini sudah terlalu larut.

Ahh.. kenapa Jihoon bisa semanis ini?

Soonyoung tersenyum tampan. Mengusak surai Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini saja sudah cukup. Ayo makan. Aku lapar~"

Jihoon tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Berhadapan dengan Soonyoung.

Setelah berdoa, mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam hening yang hanya bertahan dimenit-menit awal. Selebihnya, tawa Jihoon lebih mendominasi ruangan ini.

Selesai. Soonyoung langsung bangkit dan mengambil piring dan gelas bekas makannya kedapur. Menahan Jihoon disana. Membuat siempunya rumah menghela napasnya heran.

Dia bangun menuju kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng soda. Memberikannya pada Soonyoung yang sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Jadi, ada apa Jihoon-ah? Aku baru ingat kalau kau yang mengajakku bertemu."

Benar. Jihoon lupa. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menyergit melihatnya dan segera menyusul pemuda mungil itu.

Lelaki tampan bermata sipit itu langsung membulatkan matanya melihat banyaknya kantung belanjaan Jihoon dikamar sikecil itu. Dia menghampiri Jihoon yang terduduk dikasurnya dan ikut duduk disana.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

Soonyoung semakin menyergit. Jihoon mengambil satu kantung dikasur dan memberikannya pada Soonyoung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Soonyoung mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari sana. Ada hoodie, snapback, jam dan sebuah gantungan ponsel. HoZi. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil membaca gantungan itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi.. kenapa kau memberikan ku ini?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya, dia membereskan beberapa kantung disana dan menaruhnya kembali kesudut kamar.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kita punya ponsel yang sama, dan sisanya aku rasa cocok untuk mu, jadi aku beli saja."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham. Dengan senyum senang, dia menaruh barangnya diatas meja Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya masih ada lima lagi, tapi aku bingung mencarinya. Besok saja ya?"

Soonyoung melongo. Apa Jihoon sangat hobi berbelanja?

Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng pelan. Melirik sekilas jam yang menggantung diatas kepalanya, Soonyoung bangkit.

"Jihoonie. Aku pulang sekarang. Sudah larut. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku seperti dilayani istri ku. Hahaha.."

Jihoon memerah. Dengan mengangguk kecil dia membalas Soonyoung. Lelaki tampan itu mendekat dan mencubit gemas pipi Jihoon.

"Kau benar-benar manis.."

Jihoon semakin memerah.

Upps, ada apa ini? Jihoonie.. kau tidak marah?

"Aku mencintai mu Lee Jihoon."

Pemuda mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap dalam pada mata sipit yang menatap sayang padanya. Dengan senyum tipis, kepalanya mengangguk.

"Soonyoung-ah.. terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang kedalam hidup ku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku hanya menganggap Seungcheol sebagai hyung ku. Kau menyadarkan ku kalau aku belum benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan terima kasih karena kini aku mengerti. Tarima kasih karena sudah menjadi kesalahan terindah ku. Aku juga mencintaimu.. Soonyoung-ah.."

Soonyoung membulat.

Tangannya menggantung disamping tubuhnya yang kaku dalam pelukan Jihoon.

Dengan perlahan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Memeluk Jihoon jauh lebih erat.

"Jihoon-ah.."

Ganti, Jihoon yang membulatkan matanya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Soonyoung dan menatap lelaki tampan itu.

"Soonyoung-ah! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Lelaki tampan itu menghapus air matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku terlalu senang."

Jihoon bernapas lega. Dia ikut tertawa dengan ekhm kekasih baru nya ini.

Kembali mengalungkan tangannya kebahu tegap Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintai mu Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung memeluk erat pinggang Jihoon dan membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintai mu Lee Jihoon."

 _Cup_

Berbagi kecupan dimalam yang indah ini, mungkin bukan suatu hal yang buruk.

Jihoon tersenyum dalam tautan mereka. Semakin membawa Soonyoung lebih dalam kecumbuannya.

' _Terima kasih Kwon Soonyoung. Aku mencintaimu. Best mistake I've ever had.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

Akhiiirrnyaaaaaa :'v wkwkwk :'v

Haahhh :'v gue sebagai author dari ff ini sudah cukup puas dengan endingnya :'v

Apa? Gak ada nc nya? Kasiiiaaan wkwk :'v

Yosh! Gue udeh balik happy lagi :'v thankseu untuk kalian semuaaaaaa :'v

Gomawo udah mau baca ff in /Deep bow/

Gomawo udah mau ngikutin ff ini /Dee bow/

Gomawo untuk semua kritikan dan pujiaanya/? /Deep bow/

Buat semangatnya, buat doanya :'v /Deep bow/

Pokoknya makasih banyak bangeeet buat kaliaaaan /Deep bow bareng HoZi/

Yosh! Meanie selalu bahagia, Seunghan berakhir indah, dan SoonHoon yang akhirnya bersatu :'v yuhuuuuu~

Terima kasih banyak buat :

 **gspghea, sailing2000, changlittledeer, Anna-Love 17Carats, 270, dhantieee, Oreobox, vjane5048, xavieryo4, Ghea atreides, shabrinadivaniarl, ParkMitsuki, arejelquin, Miku Onekawa, Ihfaherdiati395, Guest, uhee, Calum'sNoona, Dxrts, kim hyun soo, puppyeol, Panda Qingdao, JReika176, Baek Gain, conversehigh, yeoja. , kookies, Bubble-hope, GameSMl, ohyuns, jeonjk, caca, cassie17, aneemaknyawooji, doheerin, riani98, unicorn ajol, Rikuu05, wonucute, gg0098, Ntaekookie, nimachi, Ega, Kim, hwimangbwi, jjeonkkyu, , Byunbaby, hunhanoids, cassiesvt, Jung Heerin, Anna, jejejeju boy, Edisson, Prince Changsa, XiayuweLiu, Valiens, ranisaputrii, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, ohyuns, , Swag yoongi, sehan, Jihonnie, beliagaesoeri**.

And, special thanks for **Jeonwoo ganteng** tuins gueee :'v orang gila yang gue paksa buat ngereview :'v muaah gue cinta lo monyong sial :'v tuins gue yang kopelnye lagi hiatus cieee/:'v sama kopel gue juga lagi haitus udah/? Jan galau/? :'v wkwk :'v thanseu banget nyong :'v

Sama kalian yang mungkin gak kesebut. Maaf banget yaa... /Deep bow/ apalagi buat akun item, itu review nya suka telat masuuk.. jadi maaf banget yaa kalo gak sempet ke bales atau gak ketulis namanya, tapi makasih banyak kalian udah mau baca dan review /Deep Bow/

Makasih banyak banget karena kalian udah mau ngefollow dan ngefav / Deep bow/

Pokoknya makasih dan HIDUP HOZI! YUHUUU~ wkwk :'v

Oh iya, Meanie encehnya ditunggu ya :'v

Bye Bye~

By : Bsion.


	10. Sequel

_Best Mistake_

 _Main Cast : Kwon Soon Young ; Lee Jihoon_

 _Rate : M_

 _Genre : Drama, Romance_

 _Words : 2.300+_

 _Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya._

 _Warning : Yaoi. AU. Typo. sesuai EYD. Bahasa slang. Dll/?_

 _Summary : Pagi ini begitu dingin. Jihoon butuh sebuah pelukan dikulit polosnya. Beruntung Soonyoung disana, memberinya kehangatan dengan cara yang... berbeda. Tapi Jihoon menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Boleh lebih? SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon / HoZi FF! SEQUEL BEST MISTAKE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.HoZi._

 _.Enjoy._

 _.Sequel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam berlalu dengan cepat. Pagi sudah datang tapi matahari tidak juga muncul. Masih bersembunyi di balik gelapnya awan diatas sana. Beban air yang sudah tidak disanggup ditahannya lagi, dia tuangkan jatuh. Dalam bentuk hujan. Sangat deras.

Jihoon menghela napasnya. Beranjak dari samping jendela menuju sofa. Duduk disana sembari meminum cokelat panasnya. Uap yang mengepul dari gelasnya, cukup menghangatkan untuk sekitar hidungnya. Membuat bagian itu sedikit memerah.

Bosan. Pemuda mungil itu menaruh gelasnya ke meja dihadapannya. Bangkit dari sana karena merasa menggigil. Bagus sekali, dicuaca yang begitu dingin ini penghangat ruangan dirumah Soonyoung mati. Rusak. Entah diapakan oleh sang empunya.

Jihoon berjalan berjinjit. Telapak kakinya yang polos menyentuh lantai terasa begitu dingin. Belum lagi kulit kakinya yang langsung meremang. Jihoon hanya memakai hotpans setengah paha dan kaos putih longgar tangan panjang milik kekasihnya.

Tadi cuacanya tidak seburuk ini, maka dari itu, jangan tanyakan pakaian Jihoon.

Pemuda mungil itu memasuki kamar Soonyoung. Melihat jelas Soonyoung yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Jihoon cemberut.

Dengan sedikit berlari dia melompat kekasur. Menduduki tubuh Soonyoung yang langsung menggilat tidak nyaman.

"Jihoonie~ jangan disana. Berat~"

Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon yang menduduki pinggang kirinya. Jihoon terjatuh. Dengan cepat dia merapat dan memeluk erat tubuh hangat Soonyoung.

"Hey.. baju mu terlalu tipis.."

Jihoon bergumam. Semakin memasuki diri dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Pemuda tampan yang masih dengan wajah kantuknya itu tersenyum kecil. Mengusak rambut halus Jihoon dan menciumnya dalam.

"Kau tidak pakai baju. Apa bedanya?"

Soonyoung terkekeh. Membalik tubuhnya dan mengunci Jihoon dibawah.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Jihoon memutar matanya sembari merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung. Memainkan rambut pucat kekasihnya itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Belum."

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Memberi banyak kecupan ringan dibibir tipis itu.

"Yak~"

Jihoon menahan dada Soonyoung. Kembali mengalungkan tangannya saat Soonyoung berhenti mendekat.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencoba menghangatkan mu."

Pemuda mungil itu mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum."

Soonyoung tertawa. Lelaki tampan itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup ringan bibir Jihoon. Yang langsung diterima kekasih mungilnya itu.

Berawal dari kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Semakin sensual dengan beberapa hisapan menggoda disana. Belum lagi peran daging tak bertulang mereka yang mulai asik saling berperang.

Jihoon meremas kecil rambut Soonyoung. Membawa kepala kekasihnya itu semakin dalam. Lutut kirinya terangkat. Mengelus lembut paha dalam Soonyoung yang berada diantara kakinya.

Lelaki tampan itu menggeram pelan. Melepas tautan mereka dan menggigit kecil dagu Jihoon. Mengecup dengan cepat lehernya yang terbuka luas untuknya. Membuat kekasih mungilnya itu menggilat geli.

"Khekhekhe.. Soonyoung-ah~"

Lelaki berambut pucat itu terkekeh pelan. Menghentikan hujan ciumannya dan menatap lurus mata Jihoon dengan pandangan menggodanya.

"Lihat siapa yang dulu takut dan sekarang jadi ketagihan eoh?"

Jihoon cemberut.

"Lihat siapa yang menularkan mesumnya pada ku eoh?"

Soonyoung tertawa. Jihoon tersenyum menang dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Yang langsung ditangkap Soonyoung dan mengulumnya lembut.

Jihoon masih betah memainkan rambut Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintai mu Lee Jihoon."

Lelaki Busan itu tersenyum. Mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup kembali bibir Soonyoung untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Tuan Kwon."

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol cemberut.

Lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitamnya itu melipat kakinya dan menatap Junghan yang asik bolak-balik. Lelaki cantik itu tengah mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan Seungcheol untuk berangkat besok ke China dalam rangka urusan bisnisnya.

Oke, Seungcheol akui. Junghan, calon istri yang tanggap.

Tapi, didiamkan dalam waktu dua jam bukan lah hal yang menyenangkan!

Bibirnya semakin melengkung ke bawah.

"Jeonghanie~"

"Ng?"

Lagi, jawaban yang didapat Seungcheol masih berupa dengungan.

"Jeonghan-ah! Apa masih lama?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Junghan sangat yakin, ekspresi kekasihnya itu pasti tidak enak dipandang. Terlebih nada merajuk itu. Junghan menghela napasnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan keperluan mandi mu."

Bahu tegap itu semakin lesu.

"Jeonghan-ah.. aku hanya pergi tiga hari. Kenapa harus sampai dua koper begitu? Memangnya aku mau piknik?"

Jeonghan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Menatap tajam pada Seungcheol yang kini gelagapan.

"B-Benar! Haha iya, benar! Aku pasti banyak keperluan disana. Belum berkas-berkas kerja ku, baju kerja, baju santai, piyama, laptop ku, printer kecil, alat mandi ku. Haha iya iya aku lupa haha astagaa.."

Seungcheol tertawa canggung. Dia memberikan senyum lebar terpaksa pada Junghan yang juga membalas senyum lebar kearahnya. Bedanya, Junghan lebih tulus.

Si cantik itu kembali fokus pada koper Seungcheol. Menyusun kembali beberapa baju dan yang lainnya kedalam koper itu. Seungcheol menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Merebahkan dirinya disana dan mulai bernyanyi ringan.

"We're on top of the world

We're on top of the world

Now darling so don't let go

I've got something to say

You're perfect in everyway

I'm gonna shout it out

I'm wanna tell you now

'Cause I know somehow it's right."

Seungcheol tahu suara nya tidak begitu bagus. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan?

"And oh~ we got time

Yeah~ so darling just say you'll stay right by my side

And oh~ we got love

Yeah~ darling just swear you'll stay right by my side"

Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dan menyenderkan setengah tubuhnya pada bantal. Melanjutkan nyanyiannya sembari memainkan kepalanya. Menikmati alunannya sendiri.

"Be My forever, Be my forever, Be my fore~ver

Be my forever, Be my forever, Be my fore~ver

You're my bright blue sky"

"You're the sun in my eyes~"

Seungcheol mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping dalam pangkuannya itu. Tersenyum sembari melanjutkan nyanyiannya. –nyanyian mereka.

"Oh baby you're my life

You're the reason why~"

Junghan mendekat. Menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Menatap dalam dengan senyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Will you love me forever?"

Mengecup singkat bibir tipis Junghan, Seungcheol menjawab,

"I love you forever."

"Be my fore~ever."

Lelaki cantik itu tertawa senang. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Seungcheol.

"'Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining, stars fall, and the world goes blind, boy you know I'll been savin' my love for you~ for you~"

Tawa nya terhenti. Memutar matanya dan menatap Seungcheol yang sifat cheesy nya mulai bangkit. Lelaki tampan itu tertawa keras.

"Hey, aku serius~ itu bukan lagu dan lirik biasa tahu. Benar-benar untuk mu."

Junghan mengangguk kecil sembari memainkan kancing atas kemeja Seungcheol. Membuat sang empunya menyergit bingung.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Junghan memainkan bibirnya. Menatap polos pada Seungcheol.

"Hm~ besok kau kan pergi tiga hari~"

Seungcheol terdiam. Membiarkan Junghan untuk bicara dan terus memainkan kancingnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan mu~"

Pout itu. Seungcheol bisa melihat bagaimana itu disengaja. Lihatlah senyum yang tersimpan didalamnya. Seungcheol menyeringai. Mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Seungcheol-ah~"

Junghan terkisap saat tubuhnya terangkat dan terjatuh kekasur.

Namun senyum senang langsung hinggap kewajahnya, menatap Seungcheol diatas tubuhnya.

Lelaki tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Berbisik lembut pada telinga Junghan yang sensitif.

"Jadi.. mau berapa ronde?"

"Nghm~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh~ aakhh~"

Hansol menggilat. Kepalanya terus bergerak liar. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Tubuh nya tidak sanggup menahan semua kenikmatan ini.

Pelukkannya mengerat. Kukunya menancap dikulit polos itu tanpa disadarinya. Spotnya yang terus dihantam didalam sana terlalu membuatnya fokus hingga mengabaikan hal-hal lain.

"Akh! Heuhh~ hyunghh~"

Hansol kembali terisak. Melambangkan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya terlalu menggelitik. Lelaki blasteran itu mengigit kuat bibirnya. Mencengkram bahu Seokmin semakin kuat. Sedang lelaki tampan itu fokus menggeram.

Keras dan semakin dalam menusukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang sempit kekasihnya.

Hansol tergagap. Perutnya yang terasa melilit mendadakan ia akan segera 'datang'. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya ikut memompa big cock Seokmin dalam holenya.

"Nghh! Akh!"

Pandangannya memburam. Dia keluar dalam beberapa tembakan kuat yang membuat perut dan dada mereka lengket. Seokmin terdiam sebentar. Membiarkan Hansol menyamankan dirinya kembali.

Lelaki tampan itu menidurkan Hansol kekasur. Menjilati seluruh cairan pemuda itu disekitar dadanya. Dengan lidahnya yang lebih tertarik pada nipple merah kekasihnya itu. Terus menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Hansol kembali mendesah nikmat.

Penerus Lee Corp itu bangkit. Membawa wajahnya menatap wajah memerah kekasihnya. Dengan tersenyum tipis, dia mengecup gemas pipi chubby Hansol.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Hansol-ah~ aku mencintaimu."

Hansol memeluk erat kepala Seokmin yang tenggelam dilehernya. Balas mengecup bahu polos lelaki tampan itu.

"Hm. Aku juga hyung."

Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum lembut pada Hansol sebelum kembali fokus pada kejantanannya dibawah sana. Kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan terus mempercepat temponya.

Desahan demi desahan kembali mengisi ruangan besar ini. Beradu keras dengan hujan diluar sana.

"Akhh! Akhh~ nghhahh~"

"Grrr~ shh~ aahh~"

.

.

.

.

.

"HUJAAAAAN~!"

Minghao merentangkan kedua tangannya. Terus berlari kesana kemari, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Diteras rumah, Jun menghela napasnya. Ini masih pagi dan hujan, benar-benar membuat suasana semakin dingin. Jun bahkan terus menggigil karena tubuh basahnya. Bagaimana Minghao bisa begitu tahan dan masih terus bermain?

Jun kembali menghela napasnya.

"Minghao! Nanti kau sakit, sudah hujan-hujanannya!"

Lelaki chines itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Menggeleng kuat tanda tidak setuju. Membuat beberapa tetes air beterbangan dari sana.

"Tidak! Wleee!"

Jun kembali menghela napasnya. Minghao disana malah kembali asik bermain dibawah pohon dan tanah.

Jun menutup matanya erat. Suara dari atas sana begitu menggelegar. Dengan cepat kembali menatap kearah Minghao yang berdiri kaku disana.

Tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang mulai kembali mengering, dia kembali menerobos hujan. Berlari menuju Minghao. Menarik tubuh itu masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Minghao! Baby! Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?!"

Dengan sedikit mengerjap, Minghao mengangguk. Masih shock dengan suara petir tadi, yang kini mulai kembali terdengar kembali.

Jun segera membawa tubuh itu keteras rumah. Memenjarakan kedua sisi wajah Minghao dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Baby, benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minghao mengangguk. Menatap polos pada Jun yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Membuat sebuah tawa mampir kewajahnya.

Jun menyergit bingung.

"Hyung.. aku bukan anak kecil yang takut petir. Aku terlalu menyukai hujan, jadi jangan khawatir."

Minghao tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

Jun kembali menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Oke, tapi hari ini cukup. Kita masuk. Bibirmu sudah membiru sayang, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Minghao menampilkan kembali poutnya. Tapi tatapan Jun membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lelaki tampan itu kini tersenyum. Mengusak rambut basah Minghao dengan lembut.

Mungkin Minghao memang seorang berandal kampus. Seorang berkepala batu yang sulit dipecahkan. Mungkin memang Minghao selalu membuatnya menghela napas melihat kelakuannya. Atau mungkin juga Minghao selalu membuatnya kwahatir berlebihan.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, Minghao selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menganugrahkan pemuda menggemaskan ini untuknya.

' _Terima kasih.. karena kau telah menciptakan dia untuk ku, Tuhan..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi tadi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sempat berolah raga ringan, dan kini mereka terjebak disebuah kafe dan hujan deras diluar sana.

Mingyu asik dengan makanannya semantara Wonwoo sibuk memandangi hujan diluar sana sembari tangannya terus memegang cup kopi. Cukup membuatnya hangat walau kopinya mulai mendingin.

"Hyung, aku lebih indah dari hujan, pandangi saja aku."

Wonwoo mendengus. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali dia menjawab,

"Melihat mu makan membuat perut ku kekenyangan."

Mingyu membulatkan bibirnya dan kembali asik makan.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Menyingkirkan beberapa piring dihadapannya dan membaringkan kepalanya disana.

Dia bosan. Itu saja.

Dan Mingyu sadar itu.

"Heh, hyung.."

Mingyu memanggilnya. Wonwoo hanya berdengung sembari menatap seisi kafe.

"Oi hyung.."

Wonwoo kembali berdengung. Bedanya kini sedikit lebih keras.

"ck, hyung! Woi!"

"Apa?! Kau memanggilku atau cari ribut hah?!"

Kesal juga. Orang lagi bete malah dirusuhin. Lihat, ketawa-tawa malah sekarang.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Dia menatap lurus pada wajah Wonwoo yang kini terlihat keruh.

"Hyung, kau suka hujan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab iya atau tidak.

"Kalau aku tidak suka."

"Siapa yang tanya?"

Mingyu mendengus. Menatap merajuk pada Wonwoo yang memasang wajah emo nya.

"Aku serius hyuung."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Iya. Kenapa kau tidak suka hujan? Setidaknya kalau hujan,suasananya jadi sejuk, lebih baik daripada sangat panas."

Wonwoo kembali menatap keluar. Fokus pada rintik-rintik yang membasahi jendela.

Mingyu ikut menatap keluar sana.

"Aku tidak suka, karena yang aku suka itu kau, yang lainnya sama sekali tidak penting."

Wonwoo mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Dia lagi digombalin nih?

"Oh iya, besok antarkan aku ke dokter mata hyung."

 _Gombal lagi nih._

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. "Mata mu kenapa?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama sepertinya. Tapi aku baru sadar, kalau mata ku mulai buram sejak aku bertemu dengan mu, karena sejak saat itu, fokus mataku selalu tertuju padamu. Yang lain terasa menghilang."

 _Apaan sih?!_

Wonwoo berdehem pelan. Menutupi senyumnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku belum mencuci sepatu ku hyung. Bekas aku pakai olahraga waktu itu."

Wonwoo memutar malas matanya. Mingyu kebiasaan.

"Kebiasaan. Tapi lagipula, kau jarang memakainya kan?"

Mingyu tidak terima.

"Enak saja! Aku sering memakainya untuk sekedar berlari kecil."

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya. "Kapan?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya kilas. "Sering, untuk mengejarmu yang selalu berlari-lari dipikiran ku."

 _Ih?_

Wonwoo kembali berdehem. Mencoba tetap fokus keluar sembari menahan keras meronanya. Mingyu kembali lurus menatapnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi.."

Mingyu menopang dagunya. Terus menatap dalam pada Wonwoo yang mulai kembali fokus kembali padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut melihat wajah mu."

Wonwoo merenggut. "Kenapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Lihat, aku tidak bisa berpaling kemana pun. Wajah mu mengikat pandanganku hanya untuk terus menatapmu."

Lelaki tampan itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Mengindari cup kopi yang telah kosong.

"Wae? Aku serius hyung. Wajah mu itu, aku ingat. Wajah yang selama ini selalu ada dipikiran ku. Selalu ada dimimpi ku. Ahh, sangat indah. Bagaimana caranya Tuhan menciptakan manusia terindah seperti mu ya?"

Wonwoo memerah. Dia kembali mencari benda yang setidaknya bisa ia lemparkan kearah Mingyu yang terus menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh itu.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau setelah hujan akan ada pelangi?"

"Bicara lagi aku lempar kau pakai pisau ini."

Mingyu terbahak. Wonwoo terlihat lucu dengan salah tingkahnya.

"Aku serius bertanya hyung. Setelah hujan ini pasti akan ada pelangi. Pelangi itu indah. Tapi entah kenapa setiap aku menatap pelangi, yang ada malah wajah mu hyung. Mungkin itu artinya kau jauh lebih indah dari pelangi. Aah~ beruntungnya aku~"

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus apa. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dengan kencang, dicubitnya lengan Mingyu yang ada diatas meja. Membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyung! Sakit!"

Mingyu mengerut. Tapi senyum tadi kembali kewajahnya dengan cepat. Lelaki tampan itu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo disana.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Wonwoo menyergit. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk rasa sakit ini. Ini mungkin tidak seberapa. Kau yang rela memotong sayap mu untuk bersama dengan ku pasti jauh lebih sakit kan?"

"Kim Mingyuu~ berhenti~"

"Hahaha.. aku mencintai mu hyung."

"Kim Mingyu~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Tadinya mau full HoZi encehan :'v tapi gue kaga kuat :'v gue belom dapet inspirasi dari bukep-bukep yang pernah gue tonton/? /plak/? :'v

Kuota gue sekarat kaga bisa download :'v ini juga ngaret gegara kuota gue/? :'v

Dan entah kenapa juga tiap gue ngeliat deka bawaanye pengen gue bikinin ff hongkong mulu/? Wkwk :'v muka sang*e sih die wkwk :'v maapkeun abdi dekaaaa :'v wkwk :'v /digamparin/? :'v

Maap nih buat tuins gue aka Jeonwoo ganteng, ntar aje gue bikin ff hozi yang dari lo itu yeh/? Leh ugha tuh wkwk :'v

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngikutin ini ff, baca, ngereview, nge follow, nge fav semua nye deh :'v makasih banget yak :'v Jeongmal gomawo /Deep Bow/

Sakali lagi, Thanks to : **gspghea, sailing2000, changlittledeer, Anna-Love 17Carats, 270, dhantieee, Oreobox, vjane5048, xavieryo4, Ghea atreides, shabrinadivaniarl, ParkMitsuki, arejelquin, Miku Onekawa, Ihfaherdiati395, SeungHan17Ever, Guest, uhee, Calum'sNoona, Dxrts, kim hyun soo, puppyeol, Panda Qingdao, JReika176, Baek Gain, conversehigh, yeoja. , kookies, Bubble-hope, GameSMl, ohyuns, jeonjk, caca, cassie17, aneemaknyawooji, doheerin, riani98, unicorn ajol, Rikuu05, wonucute, gg0098, Ntaekookie, nimachi, Ega, Kim, hwimangbwi, jjeonkkyu, , Byunbaby, hunhanoids, cassiesvt, Jung Heerin, Anna, jejejeju boy, Edisson, Prince Changsa, XiayuweLiu, Valiens, ranisaputrii, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, ohyuns, , Swag yoongi, sehan, Jihonnie, beliagaesoeri, jeonghanienoona, Amuuu, 2794, m2hyj, vermilion, Dxrts, seokie, Lu, and Jeonwoo ganteng.**

Gomawo untuk kalian semua /Deep Bow/

Jakarta, 19.11.2015

BSion.


End file.
